


Charity Begins at Heart

by Stella_Louise



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Charity Project, Friendship, Furi wants to be a Philantrophist, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, akafuri - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Louise/pseuds/Stella_Louise
Summary: Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.Boy x Boy here so don't like, don't read. ;p





	1. Charity Begins at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

One fine Sunday afternoon, there is a couple who likes to enjoy the breeze of the slightly cold wind around Tokyo. They are currently having a picnic and are relaxing after a week of school, basketball practice and not seeing each other. Looking at the sky, the brunet guy smiles as if it is the most natural thing he can do for himself. The other guy, a redhead, is staring at the brunet guy because he is the only thing that he cares about right now. The brunet guy is sitting on the picnic mat they laid hours ago and the redhead enjoys laying down the brunet's lap.

"Kouki..." the redhead starts, reaching out to caress the brunet's cheek.

"Sei..." the brunet returns, smiling saccharinely and the redhead's heart is making somersaults.

"Can I ask you something?" the brunet asks, seeking for a positive answer as per his expression.

"Anything for you, Kouki." the redhead continues to caress those soft cheeks, making the brunet blush in sensation.

"Uhm... I know this might be much but..." the brunet trailed off, eyes locked on the redhead. "...would you like to join me in a charity project?"

The redhead seems surprised, albeit happy. He never know that Furihata has this side of his.

"Hmm... What's with the sudden interest, Kouki?" Akashi asks, curious about the brunet.

"Well... It's just... a dream of mine... Y'know?" Furihata stares pleadingly to the redhead. Oh no, not those puppy eyes again.

"Kouki, you don't have to feel nervous. Of course I will help you with that." Akashi reassures, holding the brunet's hands a bit tightly.

The brunet smiles with utter happiness and satisfaction. Akashi just stares longingly at the brunet. This is just how he wants Kouki when they are together, happy and satisfied.

"Thank you Sei! I know you'll support me!" Furihata beams and it's the last straw for the redhead to kiss him right then and there. Obviously, Furihata enjoys it, opening his mouth just as Akashi wants.

After the kiss, they break for air. Their eyes shining like never before.

"Always, Kouki... Always."

* * *

"WHAT?!! Furihatacchi wants to do a charity project?!"

The next day, Kise looks surprised when he receives a call from Akashi. His boyfriend, Aomine, suddenly stops practicing with Kagami and Kuroko.

"Oi Kise, did I hear that right? That chihuahua-"

_"Daiki, if you ever call my Kouki that way-"_ the loudspeaker phone emits, Aomine groans loudly.

"Fine, fine... What is it again, Akashi?" Aomine joins the call. Curious, Kagami and Kuroko join, too.

_"I never liked repeating myself, Daiki. But since you asked nicely, then..."_ Akashi pauses. _"Kouki wants to conduct a charity project. And I need your help."_

"Akashi-kun, we're ready to help." Kuroko, with his deadpanned expression, replies quickly.

"What? I thought we're going on a date-" Kagami is cut-off when he felt a jab on his side.

_"Thank you Tetsuya. I appreciate your help."_ Akashi replies.

"Well, let's not be so rude about this... Are you up, Bakagami?" Aomine smirks.

"Right back at you, Ahomine!" Kagami smirks as well.

"Then it's settled! I'll help, too Akashicchi!" Kise smiles.

_"Thank you for all your help. I'll be sending the details later via email. Be sure to open yours at around 8:00 PM."_

"Will do, Akashi-kun." Kuroko says.

_"Alright. Have fun in your date. I won't be consuming more of your time. I have to call Shintarou and Atsushi about this."_

"It's okay, Akashicchi! You're not bothering anyone here! Thank you for trusting us!" Kise says, making the redhead on the other line feel comfortable.

_"It's good to see you all happy with your partners. I have to go now, my friends."_ Akashi says and the line drops.

"I feel like crying right now!" Kise, the dramatic idiot, wails. Aomine hugs Kise.

"He just called us for help..." Aomine smiles, almost teary-eyed.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko is quite dumbfounded. Kagami then hugs him as well.

"Wow... That's how Furi changed him, huh?" Kagami inserts, and the other three nod.

"Well then, let's help Akashi!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

"Shin-chan, your phone..." Takao is cooking dinner for his beloved Shin-chan when he notices the phone ringing.

"I'm on it." Midorima replies, walking from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Hello, Akashi."

_"Shintarou, always a pleasure hearing that serious tone."_

"I don't have time for unnecessary compliments, Akashi. On with what you're calling about." Midorima is always being his tsundere self.

_"My, my, Shintarou. Get a move on with that tsundere attitude of yours."_ Akashi says, Midorima blushes in embarrassment.

"Akashi!"

_"I am simply enjoying my time, Shintarou. No need to be testy."_ Akashi chuckles. 'Did he just chuckle at me?' Midorima thinks. Still he remains quiet. _"As you can see, my dear Kouki is asking for help regarding a charity project he wants to do. If you have time, you can be of assistance."_

"A charity project, you mean? Why, that is grand coming from your lover." Midorima replies.

_"Yes. He suddenly wanted to conduct one. And of course, I want him to be happy by asking for your help."_

"Count me in, then. Does he have any idea where to conduct this project?"

_"I will send the details to your email at 8:00 PM. You will see everything you want to know from there."_

"Alright. Anything else I can help you with, Akashi?" Midorima adds, Takao looks at him from the kitchen.

_"Nothing that I am aware of. I won't bother you with Kazunari anymore. Thank you, Shintarou."_ Akashi says, and Midorima feels like their conversation is as when they are in middle school.

"It's an honor to help, Akashi." Midorima concludes the call and the other line drops.

"Shin-chan! Is that Akashi-san?" Takao emerges from the kitchen holding a bowl of red bean soup.

"Yes. He just asked for help." Midorima put the phone down and sits on one of the dining chairs.

"Why, that is rare from Akashi-san to ask help." Takao put down the soup and walks back to the kitchen.

"I'm just surprised as you are." Midorima wipes his hair with the other towel he has.

"Well, let's help!" Takao beams and Midorima nods once.

* * *

"Atsushi..." Himuro's moan is so sweet to Murasakibara's ears.

"Muro-chin, you are delicious..." the purple-haired giant peppers kisses all around Himuro's body.

"Just... can you put it inside now?" Himuro pleads, earning a knowing nod from his lover.

"Muro-chin will be hurt..."

"I will be okay. I promise." Himuro assures. And the next moments are full of bliss and pleasure.

"Whew... That was tiring." Himuro speaks first.

"I told you Muro-chin... You'll be hurt." Murasakibara worries, and Himuro caresses his face.

"I said I'm okay Atsushi..." and a phone goes ringing.

"That's my phone Muro-chin." the giant lazily picks up his phone and goes back to lying down beside Himuro.

_"Atsushi..."_

"Aka-chin... Hello."

_"Hello to you, too Atsushi. How is Tatsuya-san?"_

"Muro-chin is okay... We just finished..." Himuro immediately covers Murasakibara's mouth, blushing at the thought.

_"I know, Atsushi. Be careful, though."_

"I am careful, Aka-chin."

_"Good to know. As you can see, I need help with something."_

"What do you need help with, Aka-chin?"

_"Kouki suddenly wanted to start a charity project."_

"Eh? Furi-chin wanted what?"

_"Yes. He wants to conduct a charity project. Will you help, Atsushi?"_

"Too bothersome, Aka-chin... But I will help Furi-chin."

_"Good. I will send you the details around 8:00 PM via your email. Be sure to read it."_

"Muro-chin will read it for me, Aka-chin."

_"Atsushi, please do it on your own. Don't bother Tatsuya-san."_

"Too bothersome..."

_"Then I will not give you a year's supply of your favorite candies."_

"Ahhh Aka-chin... I can't wait for your email."

_"That's what I wanted to hear. I will be hearing from you Atsushi. Thank you and good night."_ and the line drops.

"Muro-chin..." Atsushi looks at his lover with a familiar stare. Then, Himuro just nods.

"We'll help Akashi-san, Atsushi. No buts."

"Thank you, Muro-chin."

* * *

_"Kouki..."_

"Sei! Glad you picked up the phone. Are you busy?" Furihata is researching for his charity project.

_"I am very much free right now, Kouki. I just finished calling the others. They want to help."_

"Really, Sei?!" Furihata suddenly becomes giddy.

_"Yes. I sent them the details exactly what you asked me to do."_

"Thank you Sei! I really, really appreciate this! I love you!"

_"No need to be so emotional, my Kouki. I'm just doing what will make you happy."_

"But still... Thank you!"

_"Most welcome, Kouki. And I love you, too."_

"Don't worry, I'll prepare myself when we meet again. We can do it, y'know?"

_"Kouki, I appreciate that you want to thank me and all. But please don't push yourself to do what you are not yet comfortable with."_

"I know... It's just that..."

_"I'll think of another way you could express your gratitude, Kouki."_

"Uhm... Thanks Sei."

_"Anything for my beloved."_

And the conversation goes on like that for another two hours.

To be Continued...


	2. Charity Begins at Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

The day after Akashi called the other GoM and their partners, they are now going to meet for the planning and implementation of Furihata's Charity Plan. Akashi successfully (absolutely, if you want :D) sent the email to each of his friends last night. And this is the content of the email:

* * *

From: **Akashi Seijuurou**

To: **Kuroko Tetsuya/Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou/Murasakibara Atsushi/Momoi Satsuki**

Subject: **Kouki's Charity Plan**

_Greetings!_

_This is to inform all of you, who wished to help my dear Kouki in his Charity Plan, that here are the pertinent information regarding the organization we are going to help. For your knowledge, I did not choose the foundation in spite of my connections. Kouki suggested that this organization is his target to be given assistance._

**I. Name of Organization:** Living Dreams Foundation

**II. Short Background:** Living Dreams is a non-governmental organization established under International Educational Association for Children (IEAC) in 2001. Living Dreams supports children’s homes in Tokyo and Tohoku. The organization uses LAST principles (Learning, Arts, Sports, and Technology) to set children on the path toward becoming responsible, confident, and empowered adults. Currently, Living Dreams supports 2,250 children in 45 homes in Japan.

**III. Location:** Fukushima Prefecture (Souma City)

**IV. The Organization's Projects:**

A. Tohoku Kids Project Grant

Project Dates: November 1, 2011 to December 31, 2012  
Amount: $105,000

Living Dreams is working closely with Smile Kids Japan (SKJ) on the Tohoku Kids Project to support children’s homes (orphanages) in the region most affected by the earthquake, tsunami, and nuclear disaster. Direct Relief, with a generous contribution from the Hidy Ochiai Foundation, has “adopted” Souma Aiikuen Children’s Home in Souma City, Fukushima Prefecture, about 30 miles (50 kilometers) from the damaged nuclear power plant. Through adopting the children’s home, Direct Relief will support learning, arts, sports, and technology programs for the 32 children who live in the home.

Living Dreams’ Relief and Recovery Activities are detailed below:

1\. Christmas Wish Program: For the first Christmas after the disaster, the children will receive presents and a lunch party.  
2\. Computer Provision: Living Dreams is purchasing and installing seven computers and one printer for the children and staff at the children’s home.  
3\. Therapy for the Children: An overnight retreat will allow the children to explore their physical and emotional boundaries.  
4\. Tutoring: Over 90 sessions of tutoring will be provided to aid the children’s education.  
5\. Staff Development: Staff members from the home will be provided with training in Tokyo and on-site to improve their ability to educate and care for the children.  
6\. Playground Construction: During the summer of 2012, Living Dreams will rebuild the home’s radiation-affected playground to make it safe for the children to use again.

B. Tohoku Kids “Digital Natives” Project Grant

Project Dates: March 2014 to March 2018  
Amount: $175,000

The core objective of this project is to meet the needs of children through technology programs and learning activities. The children living in children’s homes in Japan have very little access to the world beyond their home and school. Only nine percent of children in these homes in Japan go to college and about one-third of these children are at least two grade levels below their peers. Provision of basic technology to these children helps bridge the divide and prepare them for a successful future.

The Digital Natives program is built on the philosophy that access to the Internet can be a viable tool for children to communicate, explore and learn. Simultaneously, the digital medium is fast becoming our go-to and primary source for accessing all kinds of essential services and information; job seeking, government programs, health information, etc. The skills required to access this information are indispensable.

1\. Internet Connection: Living Dreams will work with the children’s home to connect their facility to high-speed internet, provide wireless access, and ensure safe and secure access for children.  
2\. Supporting Technology: Tablets, laptops, printers, cameras, and supporting software will be provided. Ideally, each older child will have access to their own device. Living Dreams will repair, replace, and update technology and equipment as needed.  
3\. Technology Training: Both the managers of the children’s homes and the children will be trained on safe and effective use of the equipment, software, and cloud system.

_Source: https://www.directrelief.org/2012/09/living-dreams-grant-summary/_

_This is sufficient information for you to understand the goal of the foundation, and we will help this organization by planning a Charity Project for them courtesy of our combined efforts. Kouki told me not to cover all the expenses of this project so each of you will have their roles in making this project possible. If we can gather more manpower, it will be highly appreciated._

_I will contact my teammates in Rakuzan. Kouki will be contacting the rest of Seirin in behalf of Taiga and Tetsuya. Daiki, you should contact your teammates in Touou Academy. Satsuki will have her role given when we are in the meeting place. Ryouta, please do contact Yukio-san and the rest of Kaijou team. Shintarou, I expect that you would be able to contact the rest of Shuutoku High Team in behalf of Kazunari. And Atsushi, save Tatsuya-san the effort and contact the rest of Yosen Team. I hope you all understood the terms and conditions of agreeing to help in this endeavor._

_I will be hearing from you tomorrow at our meeting place. Imperial Palace East Garden at exactly 9:00 AM._

_With Gratitude,_   
_Akashi Seijuurou_   
_Captain, Rakuzan High Basketball Team_

* * *

"Living Dreams, huh?" Kagami is looking intently at the email in Kuroko's phone.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun is serious about this." says Kuroko who's putting on his T-shirt.

"Then we have to do what is must!" Kagami grins, flashing his smile which makes Kuroko's heart flutter.

"Off we go, Kagami-kun. We're gonna be late." Kuroko breaks the momentum and is already walking towards the apartment door.

"Ossu!" Kagami nods and follows Kuroko.

* * *

"Aominecchi! Let's gooooooo!" Kise whines, pulling the arm of his boyfriend who is napping since the blonde went to shower.

"You took so long in the bathroom. What are you, a girl?" Aomine protests, merely opening his eyes.

"So mean, Aominecchi!" Kise continues to whine. And Aomine decides to give up.

"Yeah, yeah. Here I go..." the tanned teen stands up from the couch and musters a yawn.

"Akashicchi will be mad. Let's go now!" Kise grabs hold of his boyfriend's hand, almost tripping them both in the process. But they manage to run steadily.

* * *

"Shin-chan!! How long will you be done? Akashi-san will get mad!" Takao shouts from the rickshaw, calling the attention of his beloved who is still busy arranging his things.

"Will you stop that, Takao?!" the megane protests, but is already zipping shut his bag.

"Maa, maa... Are you done or what?"

"For your information, I am done Takao." Midorima emerges from the door, slinging his bag on his shoulder. Then he walks to the rickshaw.

"I know, Shin-chan. You don't have to do so much. You're handsome and adorable already." Takao teases his tsundere boyfriend and as expected, the latter snaps.

"BAKAO!" and the ride on the rickshaw is joyful as ever.

* * *

"Atsushi, what are you looking for? Why do you look so tense?" Himuro looks for his boyfriend who is almost panicking because of a lost object.

"My phone, Muro-chin..." Murasakibara whines, though not much like Kise.

"I already told you it's in your bag."

"Eh?"

"Yes, Atsushi. You were so busy looking for it that you never heard me say it was in your bag."

"Ahhh. Thank you, Muro-chin." the purple-haired giant smiles, then approaches Himuro and kisses those sweet lips.

"Atsushi..." Himuro sighs, wondering what fate leads him to this giant guy with a child's heart.

* * *

It is 8:30 AM when Akashi arrives at the Imperial Palace East Garden (1). Though this area is home to the Emperor of Japan, the garden is allowed for public viewing and lounging. Akashi just stares at the familiar sight, still in awe after all the times he had been here with his father to meet the Emperor. It is then that his attention lingers to the one at his side, the one who makes miracles come true in his life, more than the GoM can do. It is indeed Furihata Kouki.

"I'm so excited for this, Sei! Do you think they will come?" giddy as ever, Furihata looks at Akashi lovingly.

"I am absolutely sure they will come." Akashi says with firmness yet the tenderness of his affection for his boyfriend.

"Hm! Thank you, Sei..."

"Think nothing of it, Kouki. I'd do anything you wish." Akashi speaks with so much promise in his eyes.

"You spoil me too much, Sei." Furihata replies, caressing Akashi's face in both his hands.

Akashi slides his own hands in Furihata's waist, bringing their faces closer.

"It's not that bad. You spoil me sometimes, too." Akashi answers, staring clearly at those brown eyes he has always loved.

"I love you, Sei." Furihata's blush makes his words shy, yet imbued with honesty.

"I love you, too... Kouki." Akashi replies, drawing their faces closer until a kiss is made.

Not so far, a few familiar people are hiding in the bushes of the park. Not that Akashi minds, though. It is one hell of an affection show.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeey! This is the 2nd Chapter! How is it? Did you like it? Hahahaha! I hope so...
> 
> (1) Imperial Palace East Garden - is the primary residence of the Emperor of Japan, which is located on the former site of Edo Castle in Chiyoda Ward Tokyo (near Tokyo Station). Imperial Palace East Garden is open for public and it’s popular spot for walking, jogging and viewing ginkgo trees during autumn. The famous cherry blossom viewing spot, Chidorigafuchi is also located at the morth of the palace. (I love the sights of this place! So I used it! See more here: https://jw-webmagazine.com/japans-imperial-palace-and-remains-of-edo-jo-castle-3ea3a8643693)
> 
> The Foundation is already explained throughout Akashi's email. If you want to know more about Furi-chan's choice of Charity Plan, feel free to visit the link attached to the email. Hahahaha! Credits to all the sources I've used for this fic. See you again next time! Bye! <3
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	3. Charity Begins at Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

Akashi continues to kiss Furihata in the most passionate manner. As their nature calls for air, they give space for each other. Akashi's eyes are lidded with desire to just jump on Furihata, seeing the latter's adorably blushing face if that is anything to go by.

"S-Sei.." Furihata checks, looking at Akashi in that endearing expression.

"You know, Kouki, maybe we could have just postponed the meeting and do other things instead." Akashi, being the bolder one of the two, says with utmost desire and pent-up heat.

"I would like to, Sei. But a meeting is a meeting. Your words are absolute, right?" Furihata's power to tease Akashi makes the latter more aroused than ever.

"Damn."

"Did you just curse?"

"I didn't."

"Oh, you actually did!"

"I said I-"

"I love you, Sei."

"Yes. I love you, too Kouki."

While the couple are at it, the familiar people behind the bushes start appearing two by two. Furihata blushes in pure embarrassment.

"Aominecchi! It is a good day!" says Kise, clinging to the tanned boy ever so cutely.

"Yeah. Good day, indeed." Aomine tries to be casual.

"Shin-chan! I looooooooooooove this place!" Takao follows, amusement flashes in his eyes.

"Hmm." the ever tsundere Midorima adjusts his glasses.

"Kagami-kun... We should go here more often." Kuroko, the ever mischievous one, sips innocently at his milkshake.

"Damn right we will, Kuroko!" Kagami grins, earning a blush from the bluenette.

"Muro-chin, let's have a picnic here..." Murasakibara, the child at heart, munches on his maiubo.

"Next time, Atsushi." Himuro says, patting the giant's head lovingly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You guys are there???" Furihata shouts at mortification.

"Ah. Tetsuya, Taiga..." Akashi mentions. "Daiki, Ryouta... Shintarou, Kazunari... Atsushi, Tatsuya-san."

"Yo Akashi." "Akashicchi!"

"Akashi-kun, hello." "What's up, Akashi?"

"Pleasant seeing you here, Akashi." "Good morning, Akashi-san!"

"Hello, Aka-chin." "Good day, Akashi-kun."

"Hello to all of you. I see you have been doing well." Akashi starts, earning a nod from the others. Furihata is still blushing behind Akashi.

"We are, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replies, then stares at Furihata. "But Furihata-kun isn't taking this too well, I suppose."

'Kurokoooooo!' Furihata mentally screams in more embarrassment.

"Yes. And I see how you enjoy voyeuring on us?" Akashi says with confidence, making Furihata's legs wobble.

"We just happen to arrive without knowing that you are making love to your partner so early in the morning, nanodayo." Midorima sternly adds, earning a knowing smirk from the former GoM Captain. Furihata holds on to Akashi tightly.

"Ah, Shintarou... Always a pleasure hearing blunt remarks from you."

"Hm." Midorima can only say in mild offense.

"So, are we going to chit-chat here or find a place to calm down?" Himuro breaks the tension.

"Great idea, Tatsuya-san. Follow me." Akashi leads the way with Furihata. The others nod at that.

* * *

They arrive at the venue which is a small boardroom inside the palace. Knowing Akashi, he can handle such prestigious privileges in one flick of his fingers. The others, mainly Kise and Takao, are in awe of what they are seeing. Kuroko is the ever silent one, Kagami and Aomine bantering in the background. Midorima talks to Himuro about valuable topics. Murasakibara eating his ever favorite set of snacks.

"Now that we are here, I'll call Satsuki." Akashi says, standing up. "Kouki, it is up to you to explain to them your plans. I'll be back in a short while."

"Hm! Thank you Sei." Furihata nods, earning a kiss on the cheek from Akashi.

"Furihata, get on with the plan. If you may." Midorima clears his throat, earning a teasing smirk from Akashi.

"Ah yes! Sorry Midorima-san! I got carried away!" Furihata is still a pure blushing mess.

And so Furihata starts discussing the essentials of the plan. He asks everyone to open their email and the others nodded. Since the GoM members are the only ones with the email, the non-GoM ones shares with their partners. In Aomine and Kise's case, the tanned boy is just too lazy to open his phone and shares with Kise instead.

"So that's how it is going to be. Do you have any questions regarding the plan?" Furihata explains.

"Ahm! Furihatacchi!" Kise raises a hand.

"Yes, Kise-san?"

"Ano... Can I get help from my fans? I mean, they can actually help us?" Kise asks, Aomine just shrugs it off.

"Sure, Kise-san! That would be awesome!" Furihata beams, a sign of agreement.

"Yosh! I'll post a vlog of me and Aominecchi!" Kise starts stretching his hands up in joy.

"Why would I be included in that stupid vlog of yours, Kise?" Aomine protests.

"So mean, Aominecchi!! It's just... I want you to be in everything I do." Kise expresses his honest feelings for his tanned boyfriend.

"Kise, you-"

"I somehow agree with Kise, Aomine. If that will gain more popularity on your side and more help on Furihata, I am in favor." Midorima actually compliments the couple.

"Shin-chan's right! The popularity of Kise-kun as a model and the power of Aomine-kun as a basketball player may as well be great help." Takao adds.

"I believe Aomine-kun is an idiot who doesn't want to support Kise-kun." Kuroko throws an insult, effectively angering the tanned boy.

"Are you looking for a fight, Tetsu?!" Aomine snaps.

"Hey! P-Please don't start a fight here!" Furihata shouts a bit too loud, earning a glance from the rest.

"Who's starting a fight, Kouki?" Akashi arrives exactly as expected.

"Ah, no one Sei! No one!" Furihata waves his hands in front of Akashi.

"Fine. I'll join Kise in that stupid vlog." Aomine settles with it and receives a hug from Kise.

"I see that Daiki is always as stubborn as ever." Akashi says firmly, making Aomine flinch a bit.

"Tch." Aomine just brushes it off and enjoys being hugged by Kise.

"So, did my dear Kouki finished his explanation?" Akashi asks, caressing Furihata's cheek.

"Yes, Sei. We have come up with a few ideas." Furihata replies.

"I see. And that includes making a video by Daiki and Ryouta?"

"Yeah. Kise-san actually thought of it, Sei."

"Of course, with Ryouta's popularity and all, it would be very much helpful to our plan."

"Yes, Akashicchi! Thank you for considering!" Kise is indeed grateful to his ex-captain.

"You're welcome, Ryouta." Akashi nods. "Now, Satsuki is here to provide additional tasks for you to do during the event. Satsuki, if you may."

"Thank you Akashi-kun!" Momoi nods. "Hello everyone! So now I will be assigning you some tasks..."

* * *

The meeting goes on for another hour or two. Each of them have their own ideas to make the project more fun and beneficial to the charity. Brainstorming ensues, and a lot of good jokes and laughs are in it, too.

"I had a lot of fun today, Sei." Furihata speaks, head on the redhead's shoulder.

"Me too, Kouki. Me too." Akashi hums in approval.

"Oi Akashi! We're playing street ball! Wanna join?" Aomine calls from near the court. The park has a wide basketball court for sports enthusiasts to play on. Akashi willingly obliged, holding Furihata's hand, never intending to let it go.

"We're coming, Daiki."

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for our 3rd Chapter! Feel free to comment and send likes or kudos. Thank you, minna!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	4. Charity Begins at Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

The group is enjoying their time playing Basketball. After the whole Winter Cup fiasco and the Jabberwock game, they can't help but feel relieved because they are playing not as rivals, but merely friends who maintain their connection in the one sport they all love. Akashi urges Furihata to play against him, in which the latter nods. The fear and irrational shivering of his body whenever the redhead is around slowly develops into motivation to be equal with his boyfriend. Furihata must say, he loves this Akashi better than the other side. But deep within his heart, he knows that the alter ego of his boyfriend recognizes him as a lover, too before it permanently disappeared from the world.

Kuroko is always in high spirit when playing with Kagami on the court. Their Light and Shadow partnership is way more than just that. They know what more is in store for them, thus bringing themselves into a conclusion that maybe they are better when they become one with each other. After all, they complete each other very much. That's why instead of reaching for his dream to become an NBA Player, Kagami decided that it would be better to stay with the one he is happy the most. And Kuroko couldn't be more glad with that decision.

Aomine and Kise, as always, are playing with much admiration for each other. Though Kise is admiring Aomine more, the latter can't help but also admire his cheery boyfriend and the aura he emits whenever they play. He can live with that all his life. And Momoi couldn't be happier with his two favorite idiots.

Midorima's effortless three-pointing skills are getting sharper. But Takao keeps check on him, because the megane shooter forgets that it's just streetball and they should not use any innate abilities. "Just enjoy the game with your friends!" is what Takao always say to him, which he brushes off with his classic tsundere responses.

Murasakibara is delighted to know that he can play more comfortably than ever. Himuro makes it a point to remind the giant purple-head that basketball isn't a bothersome activity. When Murasakibara ignores this, the treat of "No candies or snacks for a month." tactic is used and the Yosen center will get back to the game fired up as ever.

All of them gets tired after the game, making Akashi call for a water break. As usual, each non-GoM gives their partner a well-deserved bottle of isotonic drinks to keep their ion count in check. As for Aomine and Kise, bottle sharing is never an issue as shameless as it might sound.

"Here Sei, take a drink." Kouki hands Akashi a bottle of ionized water. The redhead nods and gives his lover a quick kiss on the cheek, making Furihata blush in full mode.

"Thank you, Kouki." a simple statement of gratitude sends butterflies in Furihata's stomach.

"Hah! The chihuahua's blushing damn hard!" Aomine catches sight of this scene and points a finger at the chihuahua.

"Aomine-san!" "Aominecchi!" two people react, snapping at him.

"Daiki..." Akashi starts. Even though he is back to his original self, the others insisted to be called by their first names. "Are you making fun of Kouki?" the sudden glare makes Aomine flinch. Why is that aura of the other Akashi still here?

"Akashicchi! Please forgive Aominecchi! He doesn't mean it, really!" Kise frantically waves his hands in front.

"Tch. What a killjoy." Aomine says, practically ignoring his partner's effort of apology.

"I believe there is _joy_ in _killing_ over-confident people who dare make fun of my love." Akashi stands, making the others alert and look at him.

"Akashicchi, no! He's just kidding around!" Kise then looks at Aomine. "Right, Aominecchi?"

"H-Hey Akashi... No need to be so jumpy! I was just kidding around." Aomine sighs heavily at his failed attempt.

"S-Sei... Are you mad?" Furihata then speaks, halting Akashi's murderous aura. Everyone has shock painted on their faces.

"Me? Mad?" Akashi asks innocently, not knowing what he just did. "I never did anything."

"Shit. Are you kidding me? I saw the other Akashi just now!" Aomine snaps.

"You did? But I... He's gone." Akashi replies. "He left me before we won against Jabberwock."

"Maybe..." Kuroko now joins the conversation. "He's trying to resurface because he wants to protect Furihata-kun."

"Does that mean..." Furihata is gasping.

"Yes, Kouki. He recognized you as my lover. And he is willing to protect you too."

"W-wow... I... I never thought he would do that." Furihata says with hidden joy.

"Forgive me Daiki... He might have said something on you." Akashi bows in front of Aomine.

"Uh w-well... It was nothing to be apologizing for, Akashi."

"Still, forgive me. But please refrain from making Kouki look embarrassed everytime you have the chance. My other self isn't the approving type."

"I'll keep that in mind, Akashi. Sorry for worrying you."

"Thank you." Akashi only says, shaking hands with Aomine. The tanned boy accepts the handshake.

"Now you know how to keep your idiocy in check, Ahomine." Midorima inserts, with his ever dramatic adjustment of glasses.

"Shut up, Midorima!" Aomine snaps.

"No more teasing Furihatacchi, ne Aominecchi?" Kise reprimands Aomine like a wife.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just tease you later in bed." Aomine says straightforwardly and receives a heavy slam of the ball on his face.

"Serves you right, Ahomine!" Kagami adds, earning a glare from the tanned teen.

"Shut up, Bakagami!" he retorts, as always.

"Sei, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Pardon me, Kouki. But I think I had a momentary unconscious state when that happened. I wish I knew what he said so I can take it back." Akashi looks so downcast, failing to understand why his alter ego suddenly became defensive.

"No, no! It's okay, Sei! You don't have to feel so down about it." Furihata tries to calm Akashi's state.

"But Kouki, it's not correct to just let him-" and Akashi is cut-off by a chaste kiss from Furihata. Akashi's eyes widen, then Furihata cups his face with both hands.

"It's all okay now, Sei. Don't worry. Nothing bad happened to me, okay?" Furihata continues to caress the face of the only person he'll ever be in-love with. "And if anything bad happens, you'll always stop it before it becomes worse. You're absolute, right? And that absolute trait of yours is always going to take care of me."

"Kouki, I-"

"Love you? Yeah I know it. I love you, too Sei."

"You don't know how much you mean to me, Kouki..." Akashi smiles, making Furihata's heart flutter for a moment. "Marry me, Kouki." and everyone open their mouth in shock.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Uhm, sorry Sei... I didn't hear it right, did I?"

"You heard it right, Kouki. Please marry me." and another set of shocked yells.

"We're still in high school, Sei! Isn't it too fast??"

"Nothing is too fast or too slow when you truly love someone, Kouki. Accept my proposal. Or is it that you don't really love me to that extent?"

"BAKAshi! Of course I love you damn much!"

"Did you just curse, Kouki? Is it a yes?"

"I did not curse, Sei!" Furihata protests, but sighs heavily. "But it's a yes."

"Do you mean it, Kouki? You'll make me the happiest man alive?" Akashi's eyes shine with so much excitement. Never have the other GoM saw this expression of Akashi before. Furihata must be so damn lucky.

"Yes, Sei. I'll marry you." Furihata says. "Only when we're finished with high school."

"I will wait, then. No matter, I have your answer. That alone makes me endlessly happy. Thank you Kouki!"

"Endlessly, huh?" Furihata mutters while Akashi is hugging him. The others clap at the background.

"Akashicchi!" Kise dramatically cries in awe. Aomine just groans.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko smiles, Kagami holds his free hand.

"Akashi, you..." Midorima sighs. Takao chuckles beside him.

"Aka-chin..." Murasakibara continues to eat snacks. Himuro just let his tears flow freely.

"Akashi-kun!" Momoi is literally crying, Aomine handing her a tissue.

And they can't be happier with what happened.

* * *

Later that night, Aomine and Kise are setting up the location of their first ever vlog together. The blonde is busy putting a layer of concealer in his face. Aomine just stares at the blonde, admiring the beauty that is Kise Ryouta.

"What am I going to do in your vlog, Kise?" Aomine says tiredly, releasing a yawn.

"Actually, we're just going to say a few words and explain to them about the charity that we are going to help." Kise finishes his last touch. "Then encourage them to support us. That's it."

"Ah. Looks like an easy work to be done." Aomine now smirks.

"Yup! I think this will be my shortest vlog ever. It will be a promotion vlog, Aominecchi."

"I don't care what you call it, Kise. Let's get on with it!"

"Ahominecchi." Kise mutters, hiding his smile reserved for his boyfriend.

* * *

"Shin-chan, look!" Takao is watching something on his phone and Midorima is writing a letter for the organization that Akashi assigned to him.

"What is it, Takao? As you can see, I am busy-"

"I know! But take a look at this! Kise-kun and Aomine-kun are live on LINE!"

_"As you can see, minnacchi, we are going to help an organization that focuses on helping kids learn about technology and stuff! This organization's name is Living Dreams!"_ Kise's voice reverberates on the phone, along with a sheepish-looking Aomine.

_"That's right, minna! So to my basketball fans and enthusiasts, please make sure to help us achieve this goal..."_

"Those two..." Midorima can only say.

"I know, right? They're doing it good!" Takao grins, making Midorima blush a bit and turn away.

"They're doing just fine... Now let me finish this letter, Takao!"

"Yeah, yeah Shin-chan! But I'll wait for your wedding proposal, too."

"BAKAO! Where do you get that stupid idea?!"

"But I want to be married to you, Shin-chan!"

"Idiot! It's too early to be talking about those things!" Midorima snaps. Takao just enjoys teasing his boyfriend that much.

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko! That Ahomine and Kise are doing it!" Kagami calls from the couch.

"I'll be there in a bit, Kagami-kun." Kuroko says while preparing dinner.

"Quick!"

"I'm coming."

Both of them watch the video with amused grins. They know that idiot couple can pull it off without a hitch.

* * *

"Muro-chin, Mine-chin and Kise-chin are doing a video." Murasakibara calls lazily.

"I know, Atsushi. I am preparing dinner, just so you know." Himuro's voice can be heard from the kitchen.

"Hai." Murasakibara just hums, watching Aomine and Kise with a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

"Sei, Kise-san and Aomine-san looks cool here!" Furihata giggles at the video.

"Knowing those two, they can pull it off just fine."

"I know, right?" Furihata replies. "But it's still different when you watch them."

"Let's just say that's how fate works for them."

"But I am more impressed with how fate worked for us, Sei." Furihata suddenly faces Akashi and smiles at his sweetest.

"Then let me work with you tonight to see how _impressed_ you are." Akashi stands up from the study chair, walking to Furihata, who is on the bed lying on his tummy.

"Sei! That's not what I meant by... Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

And Furihata never did anything that night but to admire his boyfriend.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 04 is real! Hahahaha! I know it's not much but I hope you'll like it. Commenting is much appreciated! I love to know your feels about this. Thanks minna!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	5. Charity Begins at Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

* * *

The next day comes off without a hitch. The blazing sun makes its presence known to all mankind. However, there are people not bothered by the sun's rays. Akashi and Furihata are sleeping solemnly in the redhead's room. As for the sun rays, majestic curtains swayed lightly in front of the window. The silent buzzing sound of the air-conditioner is the only thing that you can hear in the room.

Though routinary, Akashi enjoys the moment where he can sleep in peace despite being trained to wake up early even with a short time of sleep. Since it's summer vacation and schools are nowhere near to start, students like Akashi and Furihata are enjoying such privilege.

And so they are found sleeping, next to each other. Akashi hugs the brunet all to himself, while placing his chin on Furihata's head. The brunet hugs Akashi, too, cuddling in the latter's bare chest. They are too tired from what happened last night. Actually, more like a simple conversation escalated to something more.

Groaning a bit, Furihata is the first to open his eyes. All is well when he suddenly feels like his bottom is burning in pain. Ah, their first time, he thinks. It isn't in the proposition to do sex at the early stages of their relationship but Akashi must have been holding back for so long, all of his need and longing bursted last night.

"Sei..." Furihata tries, shaking the redhead's shoulder a bit. He tries removing the strong arms wrapped around him, but to no avail. "Sei..." and he tries again, earning a grunt from the redhead. Finally, Akashi opens his eyes. It isn't new to them that Furihata loves those ruby eyes. He can stare for all day, not caring about anything. And when those beautiful orbs gaze upon him, he is nothing but a pile of goo.

"Kouki... Good morning..." Akashi starts, ruffling the brunet's hair so fondly. Furihata closes his eyes in warm appreciation.

"Good morning, Sei." Furihata replies. "I believe it is time to wake up."

"What time is it, then?"

"7:35..."

"I guess you're right. I have to wake up, then." Akashi looks quite alarmed, almost forgetting that he has errands to finish today. "I have an important meeting with a client from Korea."

"Oh? Will you be travelling there?"

"Fortunately, no. We will just meet at the office. She said something about seeing the 'great Akashi Zaibatsu' office building."

"Haha. Of course it's great. My boyfriend manages it." Furihata cocks his head a bit, making a cute face. Akashi blushes, the word 'cute' is spread all over his face.

"Kouki, you better stop doing that. I'm not gonna think twice to _pounce_ on you again."

"S-Sei!" Furihata protests, with a blush... of course! "It still hurts! Do you not want me to walk?"

"My apologies, Kouki. I must have had it hard last night. You were too cute I couldn't help myself."

Feigning a straight face, Kouki pouts. Akashi knows that his boyfriend isn't exactly mad at what happened.

"You and your embarrassing words, Sei..." Furihata sighs, then gets up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You."

"SEI!"

"Alright, alright." Akashi chuckles. "My favorite. SET C."

"Okay." Furihata answers while managin to wear his clothes properly. "Go get some shower first. I'll tell you when it's done."

"Thank you, Kouki." Akashi nods, a smile never escapes his lips. He is so damn lucky.

* * *

After a nice breakfast, Akashi prepared everything he needs for the client meeting. He leaves the villa, not without a kiss from the ever flustered Furihata. The brunet says his goodbye to his lover, waving his hands ever so extensively.

"Furihata-sama, are you going somewhere, too?" one of the staff asks him. Ah, that is Miyamoto Kenjirou -- the official butler of Akashi himself, might as well Furihata's.

"I don't know, Miyamoto-san. I have no plans for today."

"Is it okay if I suggest something?"

"Of course, Miyamoto-san!"

"From what I've heard, you are friends with Akashi-sama's middle school friends, aren't you? Why not hang out with them while you are free? I doubt your charity project will start soon."

"Ah, you're right! I should contact Kuroko. Thank you!"

"Most welcome, Furihata-sama. Should I prepare the car?"

"Uhm... Is that necessary?"

"Indeed, Furihata-sama. Young Master told me to accompany you if you want to go for a walk or bond with your friends." Miyamoto grins, seeing Furihata so unaccustomed to elite living.

"That BAKAshi. I'm not a child!"

"That is, you're not. But he strictly handed me the responsibility to watch over you while he's gone. I don't think he'll be happy if you won't oblige." Miyamoto supplies. "And also, he wishes for me to give this to you."

"What's that?" Furihata asks, looking at the object presented in front of him.

"Akashi-sama's personal savings card. He wants you to enjoy this day as much as possible so buy what you want."

"Ehh?! Do I really need to use this??"

"Akashi-sama knows you will refuse, so just use it to treat your friends when you meet. Knowing you, you're not after material things for yourself."

"T-Thanks Miyamoto-san. I appreciate all your help." Furihata takes the card slowly. "I'll just go upstairs and shower. P-Please do ready the car."

"Always so humble, Furihata-sama." Miyamoto nods. "I will prepare the car as you wish."

* * *

And so it ends up to Furihata contacting his fellow 'girl' friends. The ever cheerful Kise and Takao quickly agree. Kuroko and Himuro are all set, too. And he creates a group chat for them.

_The_Hawk: Furi-chan! Are you serious?!_

_Sunshine_Model: Furihatacchi! We're coooooooooming!_

_Phantom_6th: Kise-kun, even in chat I find your energy annoying._

_Sunshine_Model: So meeeeeeean, Kurokocchi!_

_Sweet_Mirage: Why, Furihata-kun... I can't say no to you._

_Absolute_Empress: Thanks guys! And who came up with my stupid nickname?!_

_The_Hawk: Ha-ha! Can you guess?_

_Absolute_Empress: Kuroko!_

_Phantom_6th: Why is it always me when it comes to this? ;D_

_Sweet_Mirage: Oh Kuroko-kun, being a cunning personality makes it hard to believe that you're not involved. ;)_

_Sunshine_Model: Right, right Himurocchi! The Phantom himself! :D_

_The_Hawk: Oh c'mon! It really is Kuroko! I figured as much. :o_

_Phantom_6th: It's not my fault you know me so well, guys. :p_

_Absolute_Empress: *sighs* Kuroko..._

_Sunshine_Model: Don't you like it, Furihatacchi? I mean, Akashicchi will LOVE it!_

_Absolute_Empress: Duh._

_Sunshine_Model: So meeeeeeeeeean!_

_The_Hawk: Don't be like Shin-chan! It's not you to be tsundere, Furi-chan!_

_Absolute_Empress: BAKAO!_

_Phantom_6th: I'm seeing a 2nd Midorima-kun here. LoL._

_Absolute_Empress: Not you, too Kuroko!_

_Sweet_Mirage: Okay... I know it's sweet and all to be chatting but we have a meeting to attend, right?_

'Thanks for the change subject, Himuro-san!' Furihata inwardly thanks the raven-haired Yosen player.

_The_Hawk: I agree with Muro-chan! I better get going! Shin-chan is doing medical research so I'm free to go._

_Sunshine_Model: Me too! No photoshoots for today and Aominecchi's training with Touou so I'm up!_

_Phantom_6th: Me and Himuro-san are just here at Kagami-kun's apartment. We'll be there in 15._

_Sweet_Mirage: Yup! See you guys!_

_Absolute_Empress: Alright! It's a set! See you guys!_

And Furihata locks his phone, putting it in his sling bag. He then sees the car moving towards him.

Miyamoto-san gets down after stopping the car, motioning for Furihata to get inside. When all is set, Miyamoto starts the engine and off they go.

The travel time isn't as fast as Furihata expects, but still enough for him to bond with his friends more. He opens his LINE Group Chat and starts chatting with them. Miyamoto looks from the front mirror with fondness.

"Furihata-sama, have you thought of a place?" Miyamoto asks.

"Uhm! Let's go to Tokyo Midtown Hibiya (1)."

"Noted, Furihata-sama." and Miyamoto goes back to focusing on the road.

It is a refreshing feeling, Furihata thinks. He never expects that he will form such close bonds with these people, being average in almost everything. But fate works better for him. Now he has friends to call upon.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! The essence of the story is quite amiss, but I just love Kouki and his antics with the rest of the GoM and their partners. Domesticity and friendship is my devotion. And I am very much interaction-oriented rather than narration-oriented so forgive my writing. Anyway, continue to support this fic! Lovelots!
> 
> (1) Tokyo Midtown Hibiya - Completed in 2018, Tokyo Midtown Hibiya clocks in at 35 floors, with its first seven devoted to shopping. Its enormous Toho Theatre can hold over 3000 cinema goers at one time, so it’s a great place to lose the bargain hunters and rest your feet. Its eye-catching curved design provides an iconic backdrop to frequent seasonal illumination events. (See Japan Time by Navitime Website for other amazing malls in Tokyo!)
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	6. Charity Begins at Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

Furihata seems to be agitated at the traffic he is facing. Miyamoto keeps him in check. It is nearly lunch time when they trek the road. The brunet scrunches his face as he glared at the vehicles around their car. Impatient, he opens his LINE chat again.

_Absolute_Empress: Damn traffic! ( - _ - )_

_Phantom_6th: Walking is still the best option, Furihata-kun._

_Absolute_Empress: I know, Kuroko. But Sei insisted for me to have a car ride._

_The_Hawk: The Empress in a convoy. How befitting! :D_

_Absolute_Empress: Will you stop that, BAKAO?!_

_The_Hawk: Hahahaha! Make me!_

_Sunshine_Model: Sorry guys! I might come a bit late! My manager arranged my modeling schedule for half an hour..._

_Phantom_6th: It's okay Kise-kun... At least there's more time for peace and silence._

_Sunshine_Model: Kurokocchi!! Hidoi-ssu!_

_Sweet_Mirage: Don't take it seriously, Kise-kun. I know how much Kuroko loves you as a friend._

_Phantom_6th: I never felt that, Himuro-san. Stop assuming things._

_Sunshine_Model: I know Kurokocchi loves me so much! According to Midorimacchi, Geminians and Aquariuses are a perfect pair!!_

_Phantom_6th: How about I tell that to Aomine-kun?_

_Sunshine_Model: So meeeeeeeeean, Kurokocchi!!_

Furihata grins at the flow of the conversation. He sure is lucky to have this kind of friends.

_The_Hawk: Kise-chan, do you honestly believe Shin-chan's horoscope crap? :D_

_Sunshine_Model: Not totally... But Midorimacchi is smart, so I quite believe him._

_Phantom_6th: And you are an idiot for believing it. ;D_

_Sunshine_Model: Kurokocchi!!! I'mma crying!_

_Absolute_Empress: I can't believe I have friends like you. *sighs*_

_The_Hawk: But you started to love us, right! Though in Kuroko's case, you loved him first._

_Absolute_Empress: You're like, super right! :D_

_Sweet_Mirage: We're starting to sound like girls. Is this even right? Hahahaha!_

_Sunshine_Model: Fine with me! I'm bottoming for Aominecchi!_

_Sweet_Mirage: Oh, it's pretty obvious I'm bottom for Atsushi._

_The_Hawk: Same here!! Bottom for Shin-chan my looooooooooooove!! <3_

_Phantom_6th: You're all embarrassing. ( - _ - )_

_Absolute_Empress: Actually... Something still hurts in me._

_The_Hawk: So, the Empress has been laid! *insert Mobile Legend SFX*_

_Phantom_6th: I can't believe you are **deflowered** by Akashi-kun that fast._

_Absolute_Empress: Uhm, well... He lost control._

_The_Hawk: Yeah right. They all did. Shin-chan almost wrecked me! You see what I did there?? Hahahaha!_

_Phantom_6th: If you're a fan of Miley Cyrus, that is. ;D_

_The_Hawk: Hey! I don't do Miley Cyrus things! I bet you got it harder with Kagami!_

_Phantom_6th: Shut up._

_Sweet_Mirage: Says the one who used the word **DEFLOWERED**._

_Phantom_6th: Duh._

_Sunshine_Model: So meeeeeeeeeeeeeanie!! I just remembered Aominecchi being so careful at our first time. Gosh, do you imagine he doesn't know where to start? Like, he's in all sorts of girls imagining them but when we did it, he's like a newbie!_

_Sweet_Mirage: Well... For me and Atsushi, it all started with a candy._

_The_Hawk: Heeeeeeey! I know you're into sweets but I wanna know the deets, Muro-chan!!_

_Sweet_Mirage: Relax, I will tell the details..._

_Absolute_Empress: Popcorn please!!_

_Sunshine_Model: Me too! I also want frappe!_

_Phantom_6th: Get your own, Kise-kun._

_Sunshine_Model: Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_Sweet_Mirage: Okay, so it happened at the first week of our relationship... We were buying some of his candies from the store and went home after. Well, he was eating a candy when we got inside the dorm and it suddenly fell on my nose. Mind you, with his saliva. Then, I don't know what hit him as he suddenly pushed me on the bed and put back the candy in his mouth, undressing me and putting that sticky sweets all over my body. And... that's were it escalated._

_The_Hawk: Woohoo! That was one sticky and gooey way to sexdom!_

_Absolute_Empress: Uhm, is there even a word like that?_

_Phantom_6th: Ask Akashi-kun, then. And maybe you'll have your second time._

_Absolute_Empress: Kurokooooo! I need to stay fit for our upcoming project!_

_Sweet_Mirage: Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Why not we talk about that project when we meet? I have a few more ideas._

_Absolute_Empress: I looooooooove you, Himuro-san!! <3_

_Sweet_Mirage: Uhm, yeah. Akashi-kun doesn't like the sound of that._

_Absolute_Empress: Oh believe me... He doesn't._

_The_Hawk: Hey guys! Can you believe it? I am here at Tokyo Midtown Hibiya!_

_The_Hawk sent a photo._

_Sunshine_Model: Awwww! You beat me to that, Takaocchi!_

_The_Hawk: Well, my eyes are not the only ones faster. Thank you, my beloved rickshaw!! <3_

_Phantom_6th: I think I'm gonna faint from walking._

_Sweet_Mirage: Should I call Taiga now, Kuroko-kun?_

_Phantom_6th: Don't bother his work._

_Sweet_Mirage: Fine._

_Absolute_Empress: I think I'm getting closer. Miyamoto-san's gonna give me a heart-attack!_

_Sunshine_Model: Awww! I wanna be there, too!!_

_The_Hawk: So, where are we gonna settle? I found a cafe just few walks from my position._

_Absolute_Empress: Meet us at that cafe, Taka!_

_The_Hawk: Roger that!_

_Sweet_Mirage: I think we're getting closer, too._

_Absolute_Empress: Well, see you all!_

Furihata then turns off his mobile data and locks the phone. His smile is refreshing. Miyamoto notices it and smirks proudly at his idea. He knows how to please the Empress.

"Furihata-sama, we're almost there." Miyamoto voices out, snapping Furihata out of his trance.

"Yes, Miyamoto-san. Can we find a parking space near the mall?"

"Of course, Furihata-sama. We'll get there."

"Thank you."

* * *

After a few more shenanigans, they all arrive at the cafe Takao is talking about. Kise makes it in time before the four others order their food.

"Minna! Helloooooooo!" shouts Kise, startling some of the customers eating.

"Kise-chan! There you are!" Takao beams.

"The storm is here." Kuroko nonchalantly sips a vanilla shake.

"So meeeeeeean, Kurokocchi! I miss you, y'know?"

"I don't. So sit down."

"My, my... We're all here. Shall we start?"

* * *

Akashi waits in his office for the client from Korea. According to his secretary, the woman is currently staying at an apartment in Kyoto so it won't be later for her to arrive. Now with Furihata to think about, he impatiently taps the table with his fingers and sips on his black coffee eventually. Worried, he picks up his phone and dials the one person he always have the delight to see.

It took a while for the other line to respond until Akashi heard noises at the background. What could that be?

"Kouki. What's happening there?"

_"S-Sei!" _a shuffling sound. _"How are you at the meeting? Has she arrived yet?"_

"Not yet. What is going on there, Kouki? Where are you?"

_"Oh sorry Sei! I am with Kuroko and the others. We are in a mall now."_

"I see. So Kenjirou suggested you to go outside?"

_"Yup! He's with me, though."_

"Alright. It's good to know that you are enjoying your time there."

_"I do, Sei! In fact, we have a group chat. Me, Kuroko, Kise-san, Takao, and Himuro-san."_

"And why does it have to be only them?"

_"Uhmm... I dunno. Maybe we understand each other in mostly anything?"_

"Alright. Please extend my greetings to them, Kouki."

_"I will Sei. Are you okay over there? Do you want to go home now?"_

"As much I want to, Kouki, but I need to talk to my client."

_"Of course... I miss you, though..."_

"And I do, too... Probably a lot."

_"You're just the sappiest, Sei."_

"Yet you love it."

_"I do... But Sei, do you really have to give me your savings card?"_

"Yes, Kouki. That is what you call conjugal property. What I own is your ownership, too."

_"But Sei... You know I'm not-"_

"I know, Kouki... But you deserve everything I have."

_"Seeeeeeeei! Don't make me cry here!"_

"I don't intend to. It's all honesty, Kouki."

_"Okay, okay... Thank you, Sei."_

"No Kouki. Thank you."

_"But I didn't do anything, actually."_

"Haven't I told you that you painted my life with more colors?"

_"Ugh Sei! Can you stop with the cheesiness?!"_

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

_"No. But its embarrassing."_

"Nothing's embarrassing about what I say, Kouki. Take it to heart."

_"O-okay. I will."_

"I will no longer interrupt your time with them. Enjoy your day, Kouki. You have a lot of things to tell me later."

_"Yes, Sei. I love you."_

"And I love you, too Kouki."

_"I'll be hanging up now. Bye!"_

"Bye." and Akashi presses the red button. Smiling, he drops the phone on the table. He then reflects on how he got so lucky with Kouki. The chihuahua that tamed the lion in just a smile.

Unnoticed, a woman suddenly enters the office of Akashi. She is wearing a red dress and a grayish brown cardigan.

"Seijuurou Akashi, correct?" the woman speaks. Akashi takes notice and raises his head.

"Yes, I am. And I assume you are my client?"

"Certainly. Louise Jae." the woman reaches out a hand. "Nice to meet you in person, Akashi-san."

"Thank you, Louise-san. Pleasure to meet you in person."

"Please be seated, if you may."

"Of course." Akashi continues to observe the woman.

"Is there any problem, Akashi-san?"

"I was just intrigued. You aren't Korean, right?"

"Wow. How impressive! As expected of the Emperor."

"I get that a lot, but thank you."

"Most welcome. If you're wondering, I am married to a Korean businessman."

"No wonder. And you look so beautiful."

"Is that an honest compliment? I don't actually accept fake comments." Akashi is a bit perturbed by the honesty portrayed by the woman.

"No worries, Louise-san. It is indeed an honest compliment."

"Alright. So let's get started."

"Sure. I have here the documents you need for the contract." Akashi hands out the folder to Louise, which the woman accepts and opens. "I've heard that your company is one of the biggest conglomerates in the world. In fact, a source said that you also support charity organizations in addition to your company's vision. To put it honestly, my boyfriend is planning a charity project in Tokyo. If you're interested-"

"Akashi-san, please do not fret yourself. Contracts that require my presence are the ones I agreed to support. If I didn't show up in the first place, you know what it means." Louise says. "You have a boyfriend, yes?"

"Yes." is Akashi's only answer.

"Let me tell you a story... This woman in your front is never the woman she was."

"Interesting. How do I put context to your statement, Louise-san?"

"Well, let's just say I went to Thailand."

"You're a transwoman?"

"I can't believe how smart you are, Akashi-san. We should chat more often."

"It depends on how this meeting will end."

"Of course. Businesses require benefits from other businesses. That is really a tale for the old..." Louise sips on her cup of coffee. "Those were businesses who knew nothing but gains and profit."

"That is the cruel world, Louise-san." Akashi folds his hands and puts his chin over them. This seems interesting.

"But not for me... I mean, would you be cruel too if you just see the cruel world around you? That would be very awful."

"Honestly, you're talking like my Father. And I am disliking how this is turning out."

"Oh please, Akashi-san. Don't be. I have no reason to offend you or what. I guess it's really different from my home country and here in Japan."

"From where are you, Louise-san?"

"Philippines."

"Oh. I heard that is a great country."

"You have no idea. My husband is a regular there."

"He has businesses over there?"

"Certainly. And he let me manage them so that he can focus on his Korean companies."

"Impressive. So you have this '_rags to riches_' story, too?"

"Yes. But before I turned to riches, I'm already a college graduate."

"Of what course, then?"

"Education... Major in English."

"So you are a citizen of the Philippines, married to a Korean citizen and yet you are good in Japanese. Not to mention, you've been in Thailand, too."

"Precisely."

"I hope my boyfriend reaches that level you have. It might be a problem if he is seen as a commoner."

"Please don't, Akashi-san."

"And why is that?"

"Believe me, simple life is better than all of these riches we have. I know you know how stressful our life is."

"I understand your point. I guess I just want Kouki to be happy."

"Oh, seriously. He will be much happier if you just love him the way he is."

Akashi smiles. Whoever this person is, the redhead is thankful to above. Not only she is beautiful, but her heart is filled with goodness and ingenuity.

"Thank you, Louise-san."

"No worries. I am just happy to know that you value your boyfriend as much as yourself. You're gonna live a whole life full of love and trust for each other."

"My gratitude is yours." Akashi smiles again, and shakes hands with Louise.

"There, signed." she hands the folder back to Akashi. "Oh, and tell me when is that charity project. I will personally be there to see it."

"Thank you, Louise-san. And yes, you are welcome to visit."

"Pleasure's all mine. It's a deal, then."

"It is." and Akashi's never been more grateful than today. He is looking forward to telling all of these to his boyfriend.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Our 6th Chappie! How do you like the OC? Feel free to send your comments regarding her character as per her conversation with Akashi.
> 
> Stay tuned, folks!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	7. Charity Begins at Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

* * *

The 'girl' group continues to talk about anything and everything under the sun. They are currently in Tokyo Midtown Hibiya and settle themselves in a cafe inside it. The usual ruckus is there and they are talking freely of their sex lives. But to Furihata's extreme embarrassment, he becomes the odd one out. Fortunately, Himuro diverts the conversation to more pressing matters. The Charity Project that Furihata plans is almost getting ready. And they should come up with more plans to enhance the effect of the program to the benefactors.

"I am sure that this one will work!" Takao insists, pointing to one direction on the notebook.

"No, Takaocchi! This one is better!" Kise rebutts, pointing to another direction on the notebook.

"Takao-kun, Kise-kun... Please refrain from crumpling the notebook." Kuroko mediates, sipping nonchalantly at his milkshake.

"This is getting nowhere..." Himuro just shakes his head in disbelief. Furihata is busy texting with Akashi.

"Furihata-kun, you should be in here. What are you doing?" the said person freezes instantly and faces Kuroko with a blush.

"Uhm... Sei asks me s-something..."

"What is it about, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asks, Takao and Kise still bantering in the background.

"Uhm... W-well..." and Furihata's blush is more obvious than ever.

"Are you talking about sex, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko bluntly asks, Furihata shrieks in mortification.

"KUROKOOOOOOO!"

"After months of dating Akashi-san, you still blush like a schoolgirl, Furi-chan." Himuro teases the brunet with one finger.

"Himuro-san!" Furihata's blush just worsens.

"Hey, why are you three slacking off? We have to plan this through!" Takao calls their attention and thankfully, the topic has been diverted.

So after a few analyses of the situation, the five of them come up with the following activities: (1) Parlor Games, (2) Feeding Program, (3) Stage Play, (4) Basketball Tournament for Boys and Volleyball for Girls, (5) Lecture on Technology, (6) Subject Tutoring Sessions, (7) Lecture on Business headed by Akashi and a Special Guest Speaker, (8) Camping, (9) Talent Portion for the Kids, (10) Battle of the Miracles. It is then that they realize these events cannot be done in a day. So Furihata speaks up and tells them that it will be a week-long summer camp.

"So that wraps up our meeting. Any questions in particular?" Himuro, being the most mature one among the group, asks in his usual fashionable manner. After seeing the other four shake their heads lightly, Himuro smiles.

"I am very excited for this! Thank you so much guys for supporting me!" Furihata feels like crying now. Kuroko is the first one to comfort him. The others follow the flow.

"You are never alone in this, Furihata-kun. You have us, and Akashi-kun."

"Right! We will support you in any way we can, Furi-chan!" Takao ruffles the brunet's hair. Furihata grins.

"Furihatacchi! You're making me cry again!!" Kise wails, all of them except Kuroko, chuckle.

"Don't do that Kise-kun, really." Kuroko says in his usual deadpanned manner.

"Kurokocchi!!"

"Fine." Kuroko just rubs Kise's back soothingly.

And a coughing sound is heard. Ah, Miyamoto Kenjirou.

"Miyamoto-san?" Furihata breaks the hug and faces the Akashi family butler.

"Pardon me for interrupting something important, Furihata-sama. But Akashi-sama is outside the mall."

"I should have known. That BAKAshi!" Furihata blushes.

"Get used to it, Furihata-kun. Akashi-kun is a handful at times, but means no harm at all."

"I agree! Take it from Kurokocchi! We're his middle school friends, anyway."

"I know. And I just love him like that." Furihata smiles, the others understand.

"Aren't we all in love? That's just the way it is!" Takao cheerfully adds.

"Thanks guys. Sorry for cutting our meeting short. I need to go now. Bye guys." Furihata stands up from his seat.

"It's okay. Please take care of him, Miyamoto-san." Kuroko, having known the butler, speaks.

"I always do, Kuroko-sama. I will tell Akashi-sama of your regards." Miyamoto says, Furihata already outside the cafe.

"Please do. Himuro-san, let's go as well."

"Yes. Taiga might be there in your apartment by now. How about you?" Himuro faces Takao and Kise.

"I think we might stay a bit longer. Aominecchi will meet me here after his practice."

"Me too, Shin-chan said he is on the way to meet me."

"Very well. Let's go Kuroko-kun." Himuro starts to walk towards the cafe exit and waves goodbye to the others.

"Bye, Takao-kun... Kise-kun." Kuroko bows lightly, and the mentioned two nod and smile at him.

"See ya, Kuroko!" "Bye, Kurokocchi!"

And it ends up with Takao and Kise inside the cafe.

* * *

The car trip with Akashi and Furihata is faster than expected. Miyamoto makes it a point to reach the villa in time for dinner. Masaomi will be there as well. However, tides have changed. Furihata feels more comfortable when hearing about Akashi's father, despite the odds they went through just to legalize their relationship with both families.

And so they arrive at the Akashi villa in Kyoto. Fortunately, no train ride is necessary. Miyamoto is more than capable of escorting the couple back home. As expected, Masaomi is waiting at the door.

"Ah, they're here. Prepare the table." Masaomi instructs the staff and they bow in acknowledgement, hurrying to the kitchen.

The car stops. Miyamoto is the first to get off, opening the other door.

"Ah, Masaomi-sama. Good evening."

"Good evening as well, Kenjirou. Why did they arrive just now? It's almost dinner." Masaomi starts ranting.

"Pardon, Masaomi-sama. It is best for them to explain it to you." Miyamoto says and opens the door, allowing the couple to get off the car.

"Ah, father. Have you been waiting for long?" Akashi is the first to speak, earning a frown from the elder Akashi.

"Not really. But I don't like the idea of having dinner without you and Kouki."

"Sorry, otou-sama (1). We've been long outside we didn't notice-"

"Ah, Kouki. There is no need for explanation. Come inside, you two." Masaomi quickly leads Furihata to the dinner table, Akashi following them. Miyamoto just sweatdrops at the scene. He really knows how rich people think.

"You're so lucky Furihata-sama. You got two powerful people wrapped in your fingers without knowing." Miyamoto just chuckles and follows them inside.

At the dinner table, the three of them are having a sumptuous meal. Furihata adds a dish in the menu as per request by Seijuurou.

"How's your day, Kouki?" Masaomi asks first, Seijuurou frowns.

"It was fine, otou-sama. I was having chat with my friends."

"By friends you mean Seijuurou's?"

"Yes, otou-sama. And their partners as well."

"Interesting. What have you talked about?"

"Actually, otou-sama, we are planning-"

"An outing. More like a summer camp for our teams." Seijuurou butts in, disrupting Masaomi's mood.

"Seijuurou, please wait for your turn. I am talking to Kouki."

"Yes, father." Seijuurou continues to eat. He gives Furihata a knowing look. 'Don't tell him.'

"Uhm well... Sei is right, otou-sama. A summer camp."

"Alright. Tell me more about it."

"W-Well... It's more of a recreational activity for our teams to be stronger in the next Winter Cup."

"I see. I can't wait to see your team beat Seijuurou again." Masaomi smirks devilishly and the heir can see nerves forming on his forehead.

"Y-Yes. Right. Shall we eat, otou-sama? The food's getting cold."

"Certainly." Masaomi nods, but pauses. "Oh, before I forget... Seijuurou, our new client wants to meet Kouki."

"M-me? C-client?"

"I know that, father. She wants to set an appointment with us."

"Very well. I leave it to you. Don't make Kouki feel nervous around her."

Seijuurou scoffs, as if he will let that happen.

"W-why did she want to meet me, otou-sama?"

"Well, she hasn't spoken anything about it yet. You'll know when you meet her."

"Okay, otou-sama." Furihata says and resumes eating, Seijuurou holds his one hand.

* * *

Furihata enters their shared room with a grin. At that exact moment, Akashi comes out of the bathroom. The redhead has a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his chest to abs and down.

"Ahhhhhh! Sei!"

"Kouki, you've seen me naked for many times. When will you get used to it?"

"Sorry, Sei... It's just a reflex."

"Reflex, huh?" Akashi walks to the closet to find a fresh pair of sleeping clothes. Furihata sits on the edge of the bed with a smile on his face.

"How was your day, Sei?"

"It was good."

"Sei, are you mad?"

"I am not."

"You are."

"I said-"

"I love you, Sei." and 1, 2, 3... melt.

"I love you, too Kouki. Sorry... I was just jealous of how father acts toward you. He did not do that to me when I was young."

"You'll get along together soon. I can feel it, Sei."

"But you got along together with him in a short period of time."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy."

"I know, but I'm thankful you changed us both."

"Here we go again with your drama, Sei."

"I'm not acting... It's true, Kouki."

"Alright. Thank you, Sei." a kiss on the lips.

"So, is father asleep?" Akashi asks, settling down the bed.

"Yep. He sure has a knack for bedtime stories."

"You have no idea. My mother used to tell stories to him before bedtime. Of course, when I was asleep."

"My mom, too. But after the first few sentences, I just fall asleep. I think my mom is pissed because I didn't let her finish the story every night." Furihata chuckles at the memory.

"I guess that's the same for me, Kouki. I never actually finished any of mother's bedtime stories."

"Can you believe my mom actually told a story about The Lion and the Chihuahua?"

"Really, Kouki? Would you mind telling me the gist of it? I think my mother also told a story like that to me."

"That's nice!" Furihata beams. "Okay... So there was a chihuahua who was taken care of by an elderly couple living around Tokyo. The chihuahua was very small, but cute. And they named her Ichiko. They loved her with all of their hearts and treated her like their own grandchild. One day, the elderly couple went out to a park. Ichiko was wandering around the park happily, not noticing she has been away from the couple." Furihata pauses, looking at Akashi who is already lying in bed and listening to him.

"Despite running so fast, Ichiko wanders around town and searches for her owners - but to no avail. Then she found a zoo and strolled around it. She was amazed when she saw a lion sleeping in its cage. Her eyes are as wide as saucers that they might go out of her lids." Akashi chuckles at the last sentence.

"She barked at the lion, and the lion woke up. Ichiko felt nervous as the lion walked to her direction. But to Ichiko's surprise, the lion licked her playfully and roared as if recognizing Ichiko. They became friends until the elderly couple found her and decided to buy the lion. The couple named the lion Seito. Seito then swore to himself that he will protect Ichiko at all costs. so whenever Ichiko strays away from the couple's house, Seito is always there to bring her back home. And they lived happily ever after. The end." Furihata finishes his story with stretching his arms and waving them to the side.

"That... was... a great... story... Kouki... Mhmm..." and Akashi murmurs in his half-asleep state. Furihata just chuckles and kisses the redhead on his lips.

"Good night, Sei." Furihata settles down the covers and turns off the desk lamp.

"Mhmm. Goodnight... Kouki..." Akashi says groggily and puts an arm around Furihata's waist.

And just like that, they fall asleep in each other's arms. And Akashi will always protect Furihata like what Seito does to Ichiko.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Otou-sama = father (with highest respect)
> 
> Well, well, well. Chapter 7 is uuuuuuuuuuuuuup! So, tell me what you have in mind about this chapter, okay?
> 
> Thanks for supporting and subscribing to my account. Love you all!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	8. Charity Begins at Openness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Wednesday, 6:00 AM - Akashi Villa, Kyoto**

The next morning, Akashi wakes up to a blearing sound of his phone. As the screen flashes, a display of alarm is indicated. Of course, the first thing that the redhead will do is tap the other side of the bed - only to be disappointed. His body is already feeling the absence of warmth from last night. As he cracks one eye open, his intuition is absolutely right. His lover, Furihata Kouki, is nowhere near the bed or the room itself.

Between the two of them, Furihata is the early bird. He always beats Akashi's record by variations of intervals - from five minutes to fifteen maximum. Not that Akashi minds... He likes this wife-like behavior from Furihata.

Akashi gets up and heads toward the bathroom to wash his face and brush teeth. Looking at the mirror, he notices his bed head is much worse than Kuroko's. He tries fixing it, but his hair will not just obey him. He lets it be and continues tidying himself before getting down the dining area.

At the said area, Masaomi is already seated on his chair while Furihata serves his cooked food for the heir. The Akashi head eyes the brunet in an amused manner. Oh how Furihata reminds him of Shiori, in every bit of her characteristics.

"Kouki..." the brunet stops in his tracks, handling the plate of food carefully.

"Yes, otou-sama?" Furihata asks, brows furrowing a bit and smiles.

"Be a good wife to Seijuurou..." Masaomi doesn't know what hit him to say that, as the brunet's face burn in bright red.

"Otou-sama!! What's with you this morning?" Furihata retorts, only making the other staff chuckle silently.

"Ah, nothing Kouki... You just reminded me of Shiori. She's a very good wife to me. I just made a theory that you will be the same to Seijuurou."

"Geez. I can't bring myself to understand how you and Sei think."

"Funny, Kouki. It seems a coincidence to me."

"Whatever, otou-sama. Can you just eat your breakfast without embarrassing me?"

"And here you are telling me what to do. I am the Head of Akashi but I don't mind. You're just too cute for your own sake, Kouki." Masaomi chuckles at the insinuation he receives from Furihata.

"I know my place in this house, otou-sama. You're just overlapping yours." Furihata glares at Masaomi.

"Ahahahahahaha! My, my. I didn't laugh like that after years. No one can ever do that thing you do with rich people, Kouki."

"Otou-sama!!" Furihata grits his teeth, blush dominating his whole face.

"Okay, okay. I will stop." Masaomi halts his chuckling. "On a more serious note, please do take care of Seijuurou for me Kouki."

"You don't have to say that, otou-sama." Furihata scoffs at the reminder.

"I just feel like telling you, Kouki." Masaomi stands up after wiping his lips with the table tissue. "Anyway, I have to go now. My colleagues scheduled a business trip to Switzerland for two weeks."

"HAH?! You're just saying that now, otou-sama?! I should have prepared your things!" Furihata suddenly drops the plate of food on the table and approaches the Akashi Head.

"Oh, Kouki. As much as I want to, there's someone who would never be happy for that. Besides, I already have my things in the office. My secretary already packed it all up for me."

"Geez, you... Sei is really your son, otou-sama." Furihata sighs heavily at the unprepared trip.

"I get that a lot, Kouki." Masaomi puts on his tuxedo and arranges his attire. "I'm sorry Kouki I really have to leave now. Say goodbye to Seijuurou for me."

"Alright, otou-sama. Careful on your flight!" Furihata waves to the gradually disappearing figure.

"I'll buy you a car when I get back, Kouki!"

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT, OTOU-SAMAAAAAAAA!!" and only a deep chuckle resonates in the area.

Furihata doesn't notice a figure walking slowly towards him.

"Kouki."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh, good morning Sei!" the brunet jumps in shock but kisses the redhead in his lips after.

"Really, Kouki? Reflex?"

"Sorry Sei! I was just telling your father not to buy me a car!" Furihata pauses. "Oh, otou-sama will be on a two-week business trip to Switzerland."

"I see. It's not on his schedule today." Akashi sits down, Furihata follows beside him.

"That's what I'm trying to tell him! I should've helped him pack his things! Geez, your old man is as surprising as you are, Sei."

"Kouki, you do know that you sound like a wife now?" Akashi cocks his head a bit to the side, smiling at the brunet.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEI!" and the breakfast continues with a lot of shouting from Furihata, and chuckles from Akashi.

* * *

"Kise, what is this?!" Aomine feels shocked with what he sees online. Kise serves him the next plate of food.

"Hah? What do you mean, Aominecchi?!"

"Our video reached 200k views in just a few days?!"

"Aominecchi, that's what you call being famous!" Kise poses, Aomine just rolls his eyes while eating fried eggs.

"Tch. I can't believe it."

"You need to believe it, Aominecchi! So meeeeeeean!" Kise whines again.

"But I believe morning sex feels good, right?" and a well-aimed shot of crumpled apron hit the tanned boy's face.

"AHOminecchi, you hentai!"

* * *

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko appears at Kagami's back. The redhead is in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Jeez, Kuroko! Stop doing that, really!" the tiger jumps in shock. He still can't get used to Kuroko's misdirection.

"But I've been here for five minutes already."

"Yeah, yeah. What does my Baby need?"

"I am not a baby, Kagami-kun."

"That's not what I meant! Sheesh, you..."

"I love you, Kagami-kun. Please get me a _vanilla milkshake_ for breakfast."

"But you have more in the fridge, Kuroko!"

"Bakagami-kun. I meant a different _vanilla milkshake_."

"KUROKOOOO!" and Kagami is left as a blushing mess that morning.

* * *

"Shin-chaaaaaaaaan!" a happy Takao comes running to Midorima, who is in the living room.

"What is it, Takao?" the megane asks, sitting on the couch like he owns it. Well, partially.

"Where's my melon bread?!" the hawk-eye player asks. Midorima freezes in place. So what he ate this morning is Takao's?

"I don't know you have a melon bread. And stop bothering me!"

"Shin-chaaaaaan! I love melon bread! I want one for breakfast... But it's gone." Takao pouts, and Midorima is smart enough to get the vibes.

"Fine! We'll buy one so get changed!"

"Yay! Thank you Shin-chan!"

After a while, they are outside the apartment. Of course, Midorima brings his lucky item for the day. But he already ate it. Duh.

"So your lucky item today is melon bread? Shin-chan..." Takao gives him a knowing look.

"Shut up, Takao! Okay, I ate the melon bread without knowing it was yours!"

"So cruel, Shin-chan." Takao clicks his tongue, but beams brightly. "It's okay. That just means you _ate_ me too in the morning 'cause it's mine, right?" and the blush adorning Midorima's face is a sign that he understands the hidden message.

"BAKAO!" and their walk to the store is loud as ever.

* * *

"Muro-chiiiiiiiin." a giant Murasakibara whines at the loss of Maiubo for breakfast.

"Atsushi, don't eat snacks for breakfast, please."

"But Muro-chin..."

"It's a no, Atsushi."

"Tch. Too bothersome."

"I have cooked a nice breakfast for you. Aren't you going to eat?"

"I want to eat Muro-chin instead."

"Sheesh, Atsushi." Himuro's blush creeps all over his face.

* * *

After the breakfast, Akashi prepares himself and Furihata because today is the designated appointment day for them to meet the Korean client. Miyamoto has the car ready at the front door.

"Kouki, are you all set?"

"Yes, Sei. Are you driving?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Uhm... W-Well... You're just cool when you drive."

"Oh, Kouki... I never knew you have the hots for me when driving." Akashi smirks proudly.

"Shut up, BAKAshi!" Furihata blushes.

"Alright." Akashi then looks around. "Kenjirou, I will drive today. Please use the other car to escort us."

"Certainly, Akashi-sama."

"You don't have to do everything I say... What will I do with you, Sei?"

"Just love me. That's all I need for you to do."

"Arrrrrrrrrgh! You and your father really love to tease me!" Furihata fumes in embarrassment and enters the car on his own. Akashi just shakes his head in amusement.

He will wait for the time when Furihata is nowhere as embarrassed as he is now. He will wait for Furihata to be formally a member of the Akashi clan. And he will wait for more of Kouki's philantrophy.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, minna! A full serving of domesticity in your tables!  
Hope you like this chapter! More kudos and comments from you guys! I wanna know what you think about this fic!  
Your support is my motivation! Love you all!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	9. Charity Begins at Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Wednesday, 8:00 AM - Akashi Zaibatsu, Kyoto**

The couple reaches the office in 2 hours time, probably because Akashi insists on having a mini-date with his boyfriend first thing in the morning. However, this is just how Furihata likes the day. Since Akashi is having office work even this summer vacation, the brunet likes to spend more time with his redhead lover in any way possible.

The automated glass door of Akashi Zaibatsu opens, and the couple enters the office with greetings from the staff and receptionist. Miyamoto is left to tend for the car to a parking space dedicated for the CEO's son.

"Good morning, Akashi-sama." the secretary of Akashi Zaibatsu, Mamoru Shiina, welcomes the duo.

"Ah, Shiina... Good morning." "Shiina-san, good morning!"

"Uhm... Good morning Furihata-sama. Pleasure to have you in the office."

"Thank you, Shiina-san." Furihata bows at the secretary in a 90 degree angle.

"A-ano, you don't need to bow down, Furihata-sama!" Mamoru is alarmed by the gesture.

"Let him be, Shiina. My Kouki has respect to all people."

"Yes, Akashi-sama. Pardon my reaction." Mamoru says, Furihata looks around the office in amazement.

"No worries." Akashi actually smiles, and the secretary blushes. "Is our client here now?"

"Unfortunately Akashi-sama, she has not arrived yet."

"Alright. I will just contact her. You may go back to your work Shiina. Dismissed."

"Certainly, Akashi-sama... Furihata-sama." and Akashi starts walking towards the elevator.

"Hn!" Furihata exclaims. Before Mamoru can turn around. "Uhm, Shiina-san..."

The secretary looks at the brunet. "Yes, Furihata-sama?"

"Mind if I ask where's the pantry room in here?"

"The pantry is on the same floor as Akashi-sama's office."

"Okay. Thanks Shiina-san!" Furihata bows again and runs towards Akashi.

"Akashi-sama is lucky to have Furihata-sama." Mamoru smiles in delight and goes back to her work.

* * *

The couple reaches the 47th floor of the building, which houses the largest office in Akashi Zaibatsu. It has a quaint design, very homely to the eyes. The furniture are actually Furihata's ideas, with colors that are cool to the eyes. The brunet makes this a point so that Akashi will feel at home even when he is in the office. There is a large portrait of him and Akashi hanging just above the couch that they are sitting on right now. The portrait shows Akashi holding Furihata's waist ever so affectionately, smiling at each other while Furihata caresses the redhead's face tenderly.

"Why have you asked for the pantry? Are you hungry again, Kouki?" Akashi asks after calling the client on his phone.

"I just thought some snacks will do while waiting for the client." Furihata replies, head on Akashi's shoulder.

"Hm. Maybe you can be _my snack_ for today. What do you say, Kouki?" and Akashi has that sly smirk which instantly makes the brunet blush in alarm. No way Akashi will do it here with him.

"G-Get your mind off the gutter, Sei! This is your office!" Furihata protests with a red face.

"Which is also our home, Kouki." Akashi chuckles then puts a hand on Furihata's thigh. The brunet shivers.

"Ughh! I swear Sei if someone caught us here-"

"The door is locked... The cameras are offline, which means we can do what we want here." Akashi explains, of course that sly smirk still plastered on his handsome face.

"I swear Sei you'll be the death of me." Furihata groans and Akashi pushes Furihata down the couch gently.

"Then let me give you the _little death_ you always wanted to have." Akashi inserts a hand under Furihata's shirt, caressing the body he has come to love.

"BAKAshi!" Furihata retorts, at a loss for more words to say.

"Only you are allowed to call me an idiot, Kouki. Only you." Akashi says then starts to pepper kisses on Furihata's face and neck, attacking a spot then leaves a mark on it. Furihata moans in pleasure, being marked by Akashi.

"S-Sei... I'm-"

"Hard already? We're just starting, Kouki." Akashi notices, and palms the growing erection underneath Furihata's pants.

"This... is... your fault..." Furihata's breaths become labored, unable to resist more teasing from Akashi. "Take... respon... sibility... S-Sei."

"You know I always will, Kouki... Oh, how I love you so much." Akashi's words pierces Furihata's heart, which swells with so much love for Akashi as well.

"I love you, too... S-Sei... juurou..."

And the rest of the minutes passing are spent with making love and nothing else.

* * *

An hour later, a knock on the door is heard. Furihata is the first to open his eyes at the sudden noise. When he looks around, his gaze immediately falls on Akashi, whose chest serves as his pillow during his sleep. They are both naked with their clothes on the other couch. Furihata slowly gets up from Akashi to answer the door.

"Akashi-sama, Furihata-sama! The client is downstairs." the voice says. Ah, it's Mamoru Shiina.

"Shiina-san! Sei is still sleeping. Please tell the client to wait for a while. Thanks!" Furihata says while dressing up.

"Alright, Furihata-sama." and footsteps can be heard echoing away from the office door.

The sound wakes Akashi up, cracking his eyes open to see Furihata busy putting on his shoes.

"Kouki..." Akashi speaks, making the brunet look at him.

"Sei! You need to wake up! The client is downstairs already!" Furihata frantically grabs Akashi's clothes, running around to find a flat iron or something of the sort.

"I see. What are you doing, Kouki?" Akashi shifts his head to the left and stares at Furihata.

"I'm going to iron your clothes! They're a bit wrinkled!"

"I have spare suits in the drawer, Kouki. You can just get me one from there."

"Oh, I forgot!" Furihata stops running. "You can take a bath, Sei. I will prepare your clothes after you shower."

"Thank you, Kouki. Sorry for having you as _my snack_."

"SEI!" Furihata blushes hard and shouts. He knows Akashi isn't really sorry for what he did, not that Furihata dislikes it.

Later on, the couple goes down to the 10th floor which houses the conference room. When they enter the room, a woman of around 24 years old is sitting comfortably on the CEO's chair. She is drinking some sort of tea... A milktea, perhaps?

"Ah, Louise-san." Akashi speaks first, catching the woman's attention.

"Akashi-san! Nice to meet you again." the woman stands up and greets Akashi.

"You as well, Louise-san. Still gorgeous as ever." Akashi smiles, shaking hands with the woman. Furihata blinks his eyes. 'They met before?'

"Thank you, Akashi-san." the woman says, then looks at the brunet. " Oh? He must be your boyfriend?"

"Yes Louise-san. His name is Furihata Kouki."

"Ah, nice to finally meet you, Furihata-san! I am Louise Jae, client of Akashi Zaibatsu from Korea."

"Nice to finally meet you, too Louise-san! I am Furihata Kouki from Seirin High School. Point Guard, Jersey Number 12."

"Same here... Wait, you are in Seirin, too? Then you might know a friend of mine from there."

"A friend? Who is it, Louise-san?" Furihata asks, Akashi just looks at them in amusement.

"Kagami Taiga. He plays basketball, too when I am in America. I saw him there."

"Oh? Yes! Our ace player, Kagami! He's amazing isn't he??"

"I'm sure he is. I've heard he beat the Generation of Miracles?"

"Yes. And Sei here is the captain of that middle school basketball team."

"Interesting." the woman only says.

"You never mentioned being friends with Taiga, Louise-san?" Akashi butts in.

"Oh sorry... I must have forgotten for a while. But Furihata-san mentioned Seirin so it flashed back to me."

"I see." Akashi then faces Furihata. "I told you she's an interesting woman."

"I agree, Sei."

"Oh, you two. Don't flatter me too much." the woman chuckles. "And by the way, your secretary told me you were both in your office when I arrived."

"Ah yes, Louise-san. We're just _having snacks_ and slept without knowing." Akashi explains, then Furihata starts blushing madly.

"Oh? I believe you _having snacks_ this morning involves bitemarks?" the woman smirks.

"Why, you do know what we did, don't you Louise-san?"

"Yeah. My husband used to make me his _breakfast_ in the office, if that suffices." Furihata's blush intensifies.

"Such daring words from a refined woman." Akashi chuckles. "You are truly interesting, Louise-san."

"I always get that in other countries. But in my homeland, it's quite common."

"I swear to visit your country when Kouki and I have time."

"You are free to do so, Akashi-san."

"Thank you. So, any agenda you want to talk about while being here?" Akashi queries.

"Ah, yes. I am here because of the project you talked about on our first meeting." the woman answers.

They all sit down and talk about Furihata's Charity Project. The brunet is asked by Louise some questions pertaining to the events that will occur during the project. As planned, Furihata involves a seminar on business with a special guest and Louise agrees to be the Guest Speaker. Also, the woman offers a big amount of money to help the project run smoothly throughout its duration. There are brainstorming sessions, teasing from Akashi to Furihata, and a lot more.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Louise-san!" Furihata bows in a 90 degree angel again.

"How many times have you thanked me Furihata-san? I said it's no problem at all..."

"But still-"

"Kouki, she will be irritated if you pester her so much."

"Ah, sorry! Are you going now, Louise-san?" Furihata asks.

"Yes. My husband is around here in Japan. He's waiting for me to meet him."

"Alright! Please take this with you, Louise-san." Furihata then shows a bento in front of the woman.

"Oh, what is this?"

"Tofu Soup. It's Sei's favorite... But I think you will like it, too."

"Oh sure! I love soupy foods. Thank you for this."

"Y-You're welcome, Louise-san!"

"Okay. So I'll be going now. You should also cook this for lunch, Furihata-san. Akashi-san looks like he's gonna drool from looking at the soup."

"I am not going to drool, Louise-san. Please don't tell lies." but the slight blush on Akashi's face makes Furihata chuckle.

"As you say so, Akashi-san. Please cherish Furihata-san. You're lucky to have him in your life."

"I always do, Louise-san."

"Good. So I will be going now. Goodbye, you two!" and the woman starts to walk towards a car waiting for her. Furihata waves goodbye and Akashi just smiles. Not so long, the car moves away from the office.

"So, Kouki... are you staying with me here in the office?" Akashi asks, hands, draping all over Furihata's waist.

"Uhm Sei, I actually have some friends to meet today." Akashi is quite saddened. "But I already left some tofu soup in your office while I'm at it. Be sure to eat that, okay?"

"Yes _Mother_..." Akashi sounds timid at that reply. But it's enough to make Furihata blush.

"BAKAshi!"

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
It's another week and here we are with updates! Hope you like this one!  
Continue to leave kudos and comments if you love the story.  
Thank you minna!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	10. Charity Begins at Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Wednesday, 2:00 PM - Seirin High Grounds, Tokyo**

Furihata arrives at the venue successfully after some tempting offers from Akashi - ranging from kisses to in-depth couple shenanigans. But the brunet is sturdy enough to avoid these. He will be meeting Fukuda and Kawahara today. As to what the matter is, Furihata doesn't know yet.

He looks around, seeing the ever inspiring facade of the school he is enrolled to. Seeing this makes him go back to memory lane. There is a feeling of giddiness inside him that almost make him weak on his knees. Of course, the highlight of his memories are those with Akashi, from their first encounter to how the redhead courted him in every funny way possible.

**Flashback 1:**

_Furihata went home after Kuroko's birthday party feeling happy. As he was walking down the road to his house, a car stopped by his side. Furihata gasped at the familiarity. When the window was lowered, it revealed the familiar face that scared the shit out of him._

_"A-Akashi?"_

_"Hey, Furihata-kun. Why are you walking alone?"_

_"Uhm... I do this everyday I walk home, A-Akashi... What a-are you doing h-here?" Furihata was scared shit at the sudden change of aura from the redhead. The all-dominating Emperor was totally gone. He was also called by his family name._

_"Is that so? Come now, I will take you to your house so that you can get home faster. Who knows what these dark roads will offer you." Akashi speaks like he was one of the angels that came down from heaven. And Furihata felt like he would faint anytime._

_'P-P-Prince!'_

_"Furihata-kun?" Akashi was bothered by the brunet's reaction._

_"Ah, Akashi! Sorry! I m-must have made you w-wait..."_

_"It is of no importance, Furihata-kun. What do you say, shall I lead you home?"_

_"If that is not a burden to y-you, A-Akashi."_

_"Of course not, silly. Ride in."_

_And Furihata's way home went pretty quick._

**Flashback 2:**

_After that incident, Akashi requested for Furihata's number. They have been texting and calling each other since that night. Kuroko noticed this and was happy for the brunet. The phantom player even pushed Furihata to set meet-ups with Akashi, which earned a bright red face from the brunet. But Furihata decided that they would eventually meet anyway so why not._

_"Furihata-kun, are you okay?" asked Akashi, who was sipping his cup of black coffee. They were at one of Akashi's favorite restaurants in town. He was dressed accordingly, while Furihata was conscious of his underrated way of fashion. Akashi just brushed this off and let Furihata enjoy the night._

_"Uhm, y-yeah. I am okay, Akashi!" the shocked expression made Akashi uneasy as well. Had he been that terrifying before? Or should he say, his other self had been so terrifying before?_

_"Furihata-kun... I am deeply sorry you feel scared around me. My brother, Bokushi, is actually the one who made you scared. Forgive him, if you may."_

_This was a plot twist. Furihata never really knew that there were two versions of Akashi inside one body. The brunet just smiled shyly and accepted the apology. Akashi took notice of the way the brunet smiles. Cute._

_And they went to more meet-ups after that._

**Flashback 3:**

_After Vorpal Swords won against Jabberwock, and Kagami left for the States, Furihata continued to meet up with Akashi every now and then. Akashi even offered tutorial lessons for the brunet especially in Mathematics. They usually meet at the Rakuzan dorms because Akashi's father might know that his son is befriending a commoner._

_"And that's everything you need to know, Furihata. I hope you pass your examinations." Akashi said with finality as he closed all of his reference books together with his notes. Furihata did the same._

_"Thank you, Akashi... I d-d-don't know how to repay you."_

_"No need. Just pass your exams."_

_"But-"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Ah, n-nothing... Thanks again, Akashi."_

_"You want to repay me, huh?" Akashi spoke, Furihata stopped in his tracks. He looked at Akashi with confusion._

_"Y-Yes... Do you want anything? Food or things? Tell me..."_

_"I want tofu soup."_

_"Eh? That's pretty simple, Akashi..."_

_"I know... But that's my favorite."_

_"I s-see... Tofu soup it is, then! Be back in fifteen, Akashi!"_

_And Akashi's smile never left his lips. As he waited for Furihata to come back, he texted Kuroko. The phantom player quickly replied._

* * *

**8:45 PM**   
**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**   
_Kuroko, do you think Furihata will be a good wife for me?_

**8:46 PM**   
**To: Akashi-kun**   
_Akashi-kun, please don't monopolize Furihata-kun. We need him for the basketball team._

**8:47 PM**   
**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**   
_I am not doing anything of the sort. I just wanted your opinion._

**8:48 PM**   
**To: Akashi-kun**   
_Then yes is my answer. Please take care of him, Akashi-kun._

**8:49 PM**   
**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**   
_Thank you Kuroko. I will take care of him. Good night._

**8:50 PM**   
**To: Akashi-kun**   
_I'm sure you'll do great to him. Good night as well, Akashi-kun._

* * *

_And after a great while, Furihata came back with a few plastic bags. He looked like someone who would collapse anytime._

_"Are you okay, Furihata? What do you have there?" Akashi stood up and helped Furihata._

_"I'm okay, Akashi. I just bought ingredients for your tofu soup."_

_"You can cook?"_

_"Y-yeah. I learned from my mom and a bit from Kagami."_

_And that night, Akashi really thought to have Furihata as his wife - if the brunet's tofu soup is anything to go by._

**Flashback 4:**

_The day when Akashi confessed to Furihata about his feelings was when the brunet's life changed its course. They had the usual confess-then-kiss situation but with the GoM and their teammates gathered around them. Kuroko was obviously the happiest one there, though quite sad because Kagami wasn't there. Aomine and Kise were grinning like idiots and mumbled something about "Damn time, Akashi." Midorima just watched in pure silence but inwardly happy while Takao clutches on his arm, laughing heartily. Murasakibara just made a sound of approval while Himuro smiled genuinely at the new couple. Momoi was shell-shocked, to be honest. She knew it the latest, so she was really surprised how their Teiko captain fell in love with the Chihuahua from Seirin. Momoi also learned about Kuroko having feelings for Kagami, which she spent five nights crying and taking time to accept the fact that her 'Tetsu-kun' would never be hers. Aomine and Kise comforted her and told her that a better one would be coming her way._

_And in that day, a dinner was made for all who attended the confession party planned by Kuroko. There were plenty of food and drinks for everyone. Even Kasamatsu was there, who unbeknownst to all, was giving secret stares to the brunet guy beside Momoi. Mibuchi was teasing Mayuzumi about something and the silver-haired teen glared at him. And more fun moments ensued._

**Flashback 5:**

_This was the most difficult part of their newly-found relationship. Furihata knew how Akashi's father would react. And here they were, in the Akashi Villa with Masaomi._

_"This is purely disgusting, Seijuurou. I didn't raise you to be like this! And having an affair with a commoner, much less a guy, is adding salt to the injury. Unbelievable."_

_That statement pierced Furihata's heart like a double-edged sword. He knew the day he said yes to Akashi would be the day that the redhead's heirloom life would burn to ashes. But he also knew Akashi would stick to the tradition. Furihata knew it all along. There was no way the redhead would stick with him after all these. But what shocked Furihata was that he's being kissed in front of Masaomi._

_The Akashi Head gasped in shock. This was how Shiori did it when she asked for his hand in marriage. Though it is arranged, but Masaomi fell in love with the woman who took her breath away since then._

_"I hope this is sufficient evidence that my feelings are true and irrevocable. If you do not want me to be an heir anymore, I do not mind. I'm going with Kouki and that is final." Akashi stood up and left the room with Furihata's hand entwined with him._

_Few days passed and there were no news about Seijuurou. Masaomi was getting worried to the point that he almost let the company fall. Client after client were breaking contracts with him. What had he done wrong? He slammed both hands on his office table. Tears were running down his face. How could he be selfish with his own son's happiness? If Shiori was selfish enough to have him, then Seijuurou could be the same with Kouki._

_And so he decided to let Furihata Kouki in their lives from now on. And that decision wasn't really regrettable._

* * *

**Back to Present:**

Furihata's eyes are glistening when he looked back on those days. He is thankful to the heavens for sending Akashi on his life. He smiles, wiping the tears that are starting to form in his eyes. Then he hears someone calling him.

"Furi!" and that is Kawahara.

"Fukuda, Kawahara!" Furihata's smile widens as his two friends approach him.

"It's been a while, Furi! How's the Akashi life so far?" Fukuda asks, Kawahara seconds the motion.

"It's going good, guys. How about you two?"

"Well, we're good as always. Hope Akashi won't kill us for stealing you today." Kawahara chuckles.

"Nope, he won't. The Emperor Akashi and the Heir Akashi are different."

"I know, right? I mean, look at how he threw a party just to confess to you in front of us. Coach is really mad but she can't say no to Akashi's pledge of loyalty to you." Kawahara tells, which makes Furihata blush.

"That's super embarrassing on my part!"

"Yeah! We saw your face, though. Wanna get eaten whole by the ground."

"You have no idea."

"So," Fukuda starts. "I thought we're going to buy shoes today? Ready?"

"Yup!" Furihata and Kawahara shouts in unison. And they all break in laughter, running like basketball idiots in practice.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it!  
Chapter 10 is uuuuuuuuuuuuuup!  
I'm glad I made it this far! My mind's too muddled up.  
Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. Please pray for my sake as well. May God give me a job soon. *crosses fingers*
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	11. Charity Begins at Commuication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Wednesday, 6:00 PM - Super Sports XEBIO Central City: Wakayama, Tokyo**

After buying some basketball shoes and other sports stuff, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara heads to the nearest cafeteria and eats some snack for the time being. Since it's almost dinner, Furihata eats less because he wants to enjoy dinner with Akashi. The other two are quite stunned at this, seeing how their friend turned to a 'wife' of the Akashi household. Of course, this earns a lot of blushing protests from the brunet.

They talk about merely anything related to basketball, and hours pass by without a hitch. That being said;

"Kouki." a certain voice is heard out of nowhere. The three friends face the owner of the voice.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah, Sei!" the brunet instantly shrieks in total shock.

"Akashi-san!" Fukuda and Kawahara are quite stunned but they maintain composure.

"Kouki, that reflex of yours needs some working." Akashi sighs, facing the other two companions of his lover. "Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun... Thank you for taking care of my Kouki while I am at work."

"Uh, it was nothing! We're all friends so that isn't a big deal." Kawahara answers, smiling freely.

"Yeah! No worries!" Fukuda pauses. "Are you here to fetch Furi?"

"My gratitude is for both of you. Ah yes, I am here to fetch Kouki."

"Sei, it's almost dinner time." Furihata inserts, noticing the slight pressure on his friends while talking to Akashi.

"Very well... Sorry to cut your meeting short but we should get home now. Kouki will still be cooking dinner for me so we have to go." Akashi's confidence never really has a ceiling. Furihata blushes, trying to keep composure in front of his friends.

"Sure thing. We have to go now, too." Kawahara replies.

"Thank you guys! I will see you at the project next week, okay?" Furihata finally says and smiles, making Akashi blush a bit. oh how cute his Kouki is.

"Yep! You can count on us!" Fukuda has his thumb's up.

And they bid goodbye to each other, leaving Akashi to drive Kouki home.

* * *

"Akashi isn't really that scary, don't you think?" Fukuda asks while walking home.

"Yeah. See how he greeted us and thanked us for taking care of Furi?" Kawahara replies, both of them happy at the thought.

They reach Maji Burger in minutes. While walking, they bump on familiar faces.

"Senpai-tachi!" Fukuda shouts and waves a hand. The two senpai mentioned suddenly freeze in place.

"Fukuda! Kawahara! What are you doing here?" Hyuuga asks in a nervous way.

"Oh? We are with Furi at a sports shop earlier. We're actually going home now." Kawahara answers. "How about you Senpai? What are you both doing here?"

"Uhm... We're just hanging out here at Maji." "We're on a date!" Kiyoshi suddenly inserts. Hyuuga explodes in red.

"You i-idiot! I thought we're clear on-"

"Senpai, you aren't any discreet you know?" Fukuda says to Hyuuga, who still blushes mad like a schoolgirl.

"Wha-? How?" Hyuuga gapes at Fukuda, Kiyoshi just hugs the captain from behind.

"It's pretty obvious during Akashi's confession to Furi." Fukuda answers knowingly.

"Yeah, Senpai. You two really aren't quiet in the comfort room that time." Kawahara adds, making Hyuuga's blush redder.

"Hee, hee! I'm sorry for you have to hear that with your innocent ears, my dear kouhai." Kiyoshi grins unaffectedly and earns a chop on the head from his lover.

"Kiyoshi!!" Hyuuga snaps at the Iron Heart for being so easygoing about their relationship.

"That's okay, Senpai. We're not entirely innocent all our lives. We also heard some action from Kagami and Kuroko at the locker room some time ago." Fukuda supplies, Kawahara nods hastily.

"Well, I give you that. So how's our little Furi and Akashi?" Kiyoshi chuckles and changes the topic, much to Hyuuga's pleasure.

"Senpai, he's not our 'little' anymore. He is Akashi's 'wife' now." Kawahara retorts good-naturedly.

"Oh? Then I should make Hyuuga one, too."

"In your dreams, idiot!" Hyuuga retorts with a glare.

"Ha ha ha! Can you imagine Akashi fetching Furi everytime he goes out and drives for him?" Fukuda says, earning stunned stares from the couple.

"You did not just say that. After three months of being in a relationship..." Hyuuga gasps in disbelief.

"Yes, Senpai. Furi's so lucky that he has Akashi whipped around his fingers." Kawahara supplies, and Fukuda nods once.

"Unbelievable. Kagami isn't kidding when he said Furi changed Akashi." Kiyoshi suddenly becomes a bit serious.

"Believe it, Senpai." Fukuda can only say. "Believe it."

"So, aren't you two going now? We're heading home, anyways." Hyuuga inserts, earning a nod from the two juniors.

"Yes, Senpai. We should go home together." Fukuda replies, a smile forming on his face.

"Then, off we go!" Kiyoshi, the happy idiot, interjects. And the four of them walk quietly after that.

* * *

_"Sei-chan!"_ the voice of Reo Mibuchi echoes through the phone. Furihata laughs at the overly-active voice.

"Reo-nee, you called. Any problem over there?" Akashi, being the ever polite one, asks.

_"Hey! Why do you always assume that there's a problem here when I call you?"_ Mibuchi protests.

_"That's because you always create problems, idiot."_ another voice chimes in. Ah, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

_"Chi-chaaaaan!"_ Mibuchi whines.

"Pardon, Reo-nee. If you two will just fight over the phone, I shall have my dinner with Kouki instead." Akashi has a bit of nerves showing on his forehead and Furihata laughs again.

_"So mean, Sei-chan!"_ Mibuchi continues to whine. _"Anyway, I called to say hello and ask about Kou-chan's project."_

"What about it, Reo-nee? Kouki and I are fine, having dinner as you can hear."

_"Yeah, yeah. I heard that loud and clear, Sei-chan."_ Mibuchi replies. _"With regards to Kou-chan's project, when will it exactly be happening?"_

"Next week, Reo-nee. Starting from Monday to Sunday. It's a week-long summer camp."

_"I see... Do you have the program settled? Can we have a copy?"_

"Kazunari and Ryouta are working on it. They will be sent to everyone by Friday."

_"Alright. Just tell us what we can do to help, Sei-chan. But count Chi-chan out because he's a loner freak without a heart for children."_

"That's rude, Reo-nee."

_"I know. But Chi-chan knows I don't mean it. Meaning, he will join us next week."_

_"You haven't asked for my permission yet, Reo."_

_"Do I have to, Chi-chan? Or you prefer sleeping at the couch if you disagree to come?"_

_"Stop embarrassing me, dammit!"_

_"Then it's settled! See you next week, Sei-chan! Have your dinner with Kou-chan now!"_

"Alright, Reo-nee..." and the line drops before Akashi can finish his statement, brows furrowing at the action.

"Woah. This is the first time Reo-nee dropped the line to cut you out." Furihata chuckles at the Mibuchi's actions. Akashi just shrugs it off.

"He's just eager to have sex with Mayuzumi-senpai." Akashi speaks, earning a blush from his brunet lover.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeei!" Furihata is left to be a blushing mess while Akashi just eats dinner in peace... In Furihata Kouki's peace.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
I know this is a bit short but I hope you liked it!  
Sorry I wasn't able to upload a chappie last week because of internet problems. Hahaha!  
Anyway, I'm baaaaaaack!  
Feel free to comment!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	12. Charity Begins at Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Monday, 5:00 AM - Seirin High School, Tokyo**

It is the day where our basketball prodigies, along with their respective partners and teammates, will conduct the first ever joint summer camp slash charity project initiated by none other than the Chihuahua himself, Furihata Kouki. It has been a week since all the planning and brainstorming but they have managed to come up with a great idea for the said project itself.

The first to arrive at the meeting place is the bus of Tokyo's very own Seirin team. Furihata Kouki is pacing back and forth in the gym entrance while holding his cellphone, dialing Akashi for the umpteenth time since they are there. Kuroko, being the most observant and considerate teammate he is, approaches the brunet and stares at him like someone saw a wagging fish at the soil.

"Furihata-kun." the shadow player says, earning a jump and shriek from the brunet.

"Ahhhhh! Kurokoooooo!" Furihata screams in all his voice, almost dropping his phone. Kuroko, deadpanned, looks mildly surprised.

"I've been calling out your name for three minutes, to be exact." Kuroko casts a worried look on his friend. "Is there something wrong? Are you nervous?"

Furihata has always been nervous when it comes to things, especially those with high importance. Either he will pace around or tap any nearby surface with his fingers. This is something he started, and he hopes for it to succeed. He doesn't know what to do if this one won't go the way he planned it.

"Sorry, Kuroko. Yes, I'm nervous. Akashi hasn't answered the phone yet. Is he still sleeping, or was he tired from work??"

"Furihata-kun..." Kuroko starts with a straight glance. "You've been texting Akashi-kun last night and he said he's tired from work. But knowing him, he might be on the way here with Rakuzan."

"Y-You t-think so?" Furihata's sweating even though it's quite cold.

"Of course, Furihata-kun. Try to look at your back." Kuroko hints, then Furihata follows the instruction. And he is right, Akashi standing there in the flesh.

"Seeeeeeeei!" Furihata quickly runs to his boyfriend's side, earning a chuckle and ruffling of his head from the redhead.

"Kouki, you are not the only one nervous for this project." Akashi speaks with such comforting tone, and a contrast to his statement -- he is not looking nervous at all.

"Kou-chan!! Kuro-chan!" and then the conversation is followed by that overly sweet voice.

"Reo-nee!! Thank you for coming!" Furihata quickly bowed in front of the Rakuzan shooting guard.

"Mibuchi-san, pleasure to see you here." Kuroko bows and smiles.

"My pleasure, Kou-chan, Kuro-chan! Chi-chan has come as well!" Mibuchi points to his boyfriend who reads a novel.

"Mayuzumi-senpai, thank you for being here!" Furihata bowed again.

"You're welcome, Furihata." Mayuzumi replies, looking at the brunet for a bit then back to reading.

"Geez, Chi-chan loves his books more than me. I think I should fine another boyfriend." Mibuchi protests and a long sigh is heard from the silver-haired teen, instantly closing his book upon hearing the bad news.

"What do you want me to do, Reo?" Mayuzumi speaks up, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Oh Chi-chan! We all know you're an introvert but please be sociable at least! We're going on a charity project not a library event!"

"Ah no, Reo-nee! It's okay if Mayuzumi-senpai doesn't want to speak more." Furihata instantly utters an apology to the silver-haired teen.

"I agree with Kouki. I am still wondering how you two ended up together, not that I am against it. But seeing your complete opposite personalities do the questioning." Akashi adds, putting an arm around Furihata's waist.

"Oh Sei-chan, only you would live to tell the tale." Mibuchi just chuckles.

"Do you see a problem on me being with Reo, Akashi?" Mayuzumi then closes his book again, facing the redhead.

"Like I said, senpai, I am not against it. I am merely wondering."

"And you being with Furihata isn't full of wonders?"

"Oh, Kou-chan... They can go on like that for all day." Mibuchi whispers to Furihata and the brunet just chuckles.

"What's so funny, Chihuahua?" "Kouki, this isn't funny."

"No... I'm just glad you two are rooting for each other."

"Only Furihata-kun can live to tell the truth. And Akashi-kun, Mayuzumi-san, please refrain from being tsundere because I haven't seen Midorima-kun yet." Kuroko inserts, completely poker-faced but inwardly happy.

"Who said I wasn't here yet?" and then another voice joins the crew.

"Aww! Hello guys! What a great way to start the day over there!" and another.

"Midorima-san, Taka! Welcome!" Furihata is the first to snap out of it and greets the Shuutoku duo.

"Ah, Shintarou... Kazunari."

"Midorima-kun, Takao-kun. Good morning."

"Hmm. Our bus has just arrived." Midorima adjusts his glasses. "And one of your teammate, Hayama, is already talking to Miyaji-senpai."

"That's right!" Takao grins. "Don't you think they have something like we do?"

"Don't assume all people are into your favorite stuff, Takao!"

"But I was just making a guess!"

"Silly. To answer your question, Ko-chan is pining for Miyaji-chan's attention." Mibuchi is the one who speaks up. Almost everyone has smiles on their faces.

"I completely forgot you are an expert on this field, Mibuchi-san!" Takao compliments, Mayuzumi mentally face-palms.

"Goes without saying Taka-chan!" and Mibuchi's smiles is brighter than ever, and Mayuzumi blushes a bit.

"Yo!" another voice joins the crew.

"Kurokocchi!!" a loud, whiny voice adds.

"Aomine-san, Kise-san!" Furihata waves.

"Are we late, Furi?" Aomine asks.

"Not at all, Aomine-san." Furihata shakes his head. "Has Kise-san slept in your apartment?"

"Yeah. Probably avoiding hassle."

"I see." Furihata answers, Kise hogging Kuroko in the background.

"Touou's bus is outside. Probably your coach is checking the teams with Satsuki."

"Okay! Thank you Aomine-san."

"Nah. C'mon, let's get inside the gym. I'm gonna ruin Bakagami's day-" and a loud yelp is heard after that.

"T-Tetsu, y-you d-demon!" Aomine winces in pain at his side.

"You're not here to do anything of the sort, Aomine-kun. And please keep Kise-kun to your side. I am not comfortable."

"But Kurokocchi, I missed you! And I'm always with Aominecchi so he understands!" Kise whines like a 5 year old... again.

"You also need to understand about personal space, Kise-kun. You and AHOmine-kun are similarly irritating." Kuroko frees himself from Kise's grasp.

"Hey! Why am I included?! You just jabbed me and now you call me an idiot?!" Aomine snaps at the shadow player.

"Because it's what you are, Aomine-kun. Please keep Kise-kun to your side throughout the camp or you'll both get a taste of my Ignite Punch Kai."

"Sheesh. So violent, Kurokocchi!" Kise sighs defeatedly, clinging to Aomine for support.

"Did I hear violence? What is happening?" another person appeared in the scene. Everyone looks and sees the Yosen Mirage player.

"Kuro-chin, is Kise-chin bothering you? I will crush him for you..." another voice of a tall fellow comes in.

"O-Oi! Murasakibaracchi!!" Kise protests at the upcoming violence.

"Himuro-san, Murasakibara-san! Welcome!" Furihata manages to greet the new ones during the ordeal.

"It appears we consumed a lot of time dilly-dallying... Shall we go, Kouki?" Akashi holds one hand of Furihata and starts walking inside the gym.

"Hm! Let's go guys!" and they all proceed to set themselves inside the Seirin Gym.

* * *

Seirin expects a lot of people so Coach Aida prepares tables for each basketball team involved in this project. The other upperclassman of Seirin guides the other teams to their respective seats. When they are all settled, the coaches go up the stage and sit on their designated chairs. Satsuki is assigned as the MC for this opening ceremony.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome to Furi-kun's Charity Project! All schools of the GoM are here to give their help in providing success to the Project!" Momoi pauses, then looks at everyone then her paper. "As stated, our combined efforts will be the key to make this summer camp successful." Momoi explains, stating the information regarding the organization, the program for a whole week, and much more. The coaches are given a chance to give their thoughts and support on the project, all praising Furihata for his wonderful idea and commitment to this cause. The brunet blushes deeply and hides his face on Akashi's shoulder, earning a good laugh from the others.

"Thank you so much, coaches! Now, let's do a roll call of the teams present today! Let's us start with my school, Touou Academy!" Momoi shouts at the name of her school and the team members stood up, namely Aomine, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Wakamatsu and Susa.

"Alright! Next we have - as someone requested - Kaijou High School!" Momoi announces and Kise instantly jumps in joy then run towards Aomine's direction. The tanned teen's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before catching his pretty boyfriend, earning some giggles but more retching noises. Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Hayakawa and Kobori just clap for the team.

"Shush, all of you!" Aomine snaps and lets Kise sit on his lap. However, they don't notice the stares given by Kasamatsu and Sakurai to each other.

"Next, we have Midorin's team, Shuutoku High!!" Momoi announces and Takao raises a fist in the air, which Midorima just shrugs off and adjusts his glasses. Miyaji, Kimura and Ootsubo clap for the team.

"And then we have the team all the way from Akita... Mukkun's team -- Yosen High School!!" Momoi announces and Himuro stands up, clapping gorgeously while Murasakibara just eats his snacks. Okamura, Fukui and Wei Liu also stand up and clap for the team.

"Thank you. Now we have the team from Kyoto -- Akashi-kun's team -- none other than Rakuzan High School!" Momoi announces and Miyaji instantly stands up with clapping hands. Nebuya, Mayuzumi, Mibuchi and Akashi just stand up and bow together.

"And of course, the school that defeated all the GoM in Winter Cup," this earns quite a lot of groans and long sighs. "together with their beloved Light and Shadow tandem..." but this one earns a lot of smiles from other teams. "also, the home team of the Pioneer of this Charity Project -- Furi-kun!" and a lot of claps are heard when the brunet's name is announced. "Here they come, Seirin High School!" and everyone from the team stands up and yells cheers. Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, Fukuda, Kawahara, and Tsuchida are present.

"There you have it! Our teams will have their buses ready in a short while. For the meantime, let us enjoy a breakfast buffet prepared by Seirin's very own Kagamin, Mitobe-san and Furi-kun! Again, good morning to everyone!" Momoi finishes her speech and goes down the stage to join her two best friends. The audience claps for a while then proceeds to eat their breakfast. The couples are together, as always -- Kagami and Kuroko in Seirin's table, Akashi and Furihata in Rakuzan's table, Aomine and Kise in Touou's table, Midorima and Takao in Shuutoku's table, and Murasakibara and Himuro in Yosen's table.

"A-Ano, Yuki-san..." Sakurai suddenly appeared in front of the Kaijou captain.

"Uhm, Ryou..." Kasamatsu is nervous as fuck. He only gets this feeling with girls but what happened with Sakurai?

"I brought you breakfast, Yuki-san..." Sakurai lays the bento on Kasamatsu's side of the table. The other Kaijou members are having eyes like saucers. Their captain had better be explaining what's going on.

"R-Ryou, you don't have to do this. We already have breakfast here." Kasamatsu nervousness easily becomes a knowing grin.

"I'm sorry I forgot! Sorry, Yuki-san!" Sakurai keeps bowing in apology and the Kaijou players sigh. The apologetic mushroom is always living to tell the tale.

"It's fine... We can eat this together. Sit on me, Ryou." Kasamatsu signals his boyfriend to sit on his lap. Much to the other's surprise, the Touou shooting guard actually follows the instruction with a blush on his face.

"Y-yes, Yuki-san." and that morning is livelier than it ever has.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
I will be uploading a chapter per week by now, so don't expect two updates.  
Either way, continue to support this fic by giving Kudos or Comments.  
So there! Bye, for now!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	13. Charity Begins at Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Monday, 8:00 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

After the opening program at the Seirin Gym, all the teams in their school buses have arrived at their destination. The bus ride is not as animated as what is expected. The couples who have their partner in other schools agree to just meet again at this venue. And so, here they are.

The facade of the foundation building is not that grand, but very welcoming. All the people involved in this charity project gather there with some hustle and bustle. That is, until Coach Aida calls their attention.

"MINNA!" a boisterous voice effectively shuts the ongoing fiasco, making them face the owner of that voice. Aida breathes deeply then starts speaking about the matter of which they are here today. Everyone listens, some nodding and some humming are heard all over the lump of people gathered. After Aida's speech, a person who is in his middle age is revealed through the main door of the building.

"Ah! So you are the students who will conduct a charity project here!" the voice of this person is warm, as if welcoming the teams in their own home. Everyone looks at him, probably wondering who he is. "My name is Nagase Akihito. I am the director of this foundation's chapter here in Tokyo. Pleasure to meet you all." and everyone greets him, too. Suddenly, he begins looking for a specific person among the crowd.

"Uhm, are you looking for someone in particular, Nagase-san?" Aida asks the older man, who faces her afterwards.

"Ah, sorry I must have startled you there." Nagase apologizes. "Well, yes, I am looking for Furihata Kouki. Is he here?"

"Here!" and a flash of chestnut hair appears in front of him. Some wonder how Furihata becomes that fast. Oh, Akashi.

"Why hello there, Furihata-san. You must be the one who started this charity project, aren't you?" Nagase asks and the brunet nods.

"Yes, Nagase-san. I thought of it first, but everyone here helped me out with my plan." the ever warm smile Furihata emits is there.

"A team plan, perhaps?" Nagase asks.

"Indeed, Nagase-san." another voice joins the conversation.

"Ah, you must be Akashi-san of the Akashi Zaibatsu. Pleasure to meet you in person." Nagase handshakes with the redhead, who accepts it.

"Certainly, Nagase-san. I am here to support my boyfriend on his project." Akashi boldly says, making the older man stunned for a bit.

"You mean, Furihata-san is your-"

"Yes, Nagase-san! Now, can we proceed to the events area?" Furihata butts in and Nagase can only nod at that.

"Uh, sure. Follow me to the events area." and they all go inside the building.

* * *

The Living Dreams Foundation building has 37 floors, probably indicating that the President of this organization is way too rich. The teens are led to the events area, where they will set up all the necessary materials. This area is just at the back of the building, with a wide space for other recreational activities. There is a basketball court near the clubhouse, and Furihata instantly brightens up at this. The others are bringing in a lot of stuff from their buses. Some of them are setting up tents since they want to have a summer camp here, which Director Nagase happily approves of.

The coaches of each team join Director Nagase for a short meeting regarding the events. Akashi already handed the folder to Shirogane, which contains all the pertinent information for each event included in the summer camp. Meanwhile, the said redhead and his brunet boyfriend are busy setting up their tent, as well as Kagami and Kuroko (who are actually teasing each other while setting up), Aomine and Kise (who are already inside their tent and making out first thing in the morning), Midorima and Takao (who are just sitting in front of their open tent), and Murasakibara and Himuro (who are done setting up and the former is busy eating snacks again.)

On the other hand, Mayuzumi and Mibuchi are enjoying the view. The Rakuzan shooting guard sits on the grass while the silver-haired one has his head laid on Mibuchi's lap, reading his book again. Kasamatsu and Sakurai are having some issues with the tent, or maybe not really the tent. The Kaijou Captain actually is busy admiring his lover while the said lover is the one setting up the tent. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga are done setting up their tent so they are now setting up the mini kitchen a few meters away from everyone's tents.

"Just look at them all, Kouki. It feels so refreshing." Akashi says after setting up their tent.

"Yeah. I wish they would be together until the end, too." Furihata replies, then beams at Akashi.

"I know they will. I am not a horoscope fan like Shintarou, but I can see that they all belong to their respective partners."

"Right." the brunet sighs happily. "Are you hungry now, Sei? I have a bento for you."

"Thank you, Kouki but I am still full. You and Taiga are wonders of the kitchen."

"Sei! Not again..." Furihata blushes full force upon hearing another embarrassing compliment from his boyfriend.

"Forgive me, Kouki. I am just too excited for this whole week with you and our friends."

"Me too, Sei. I never imagined there are so many who wanted to help."

"And only you managed to convince them fully without my influence. That's very good for you."

"Thanks, I guess." Furihata chuckles.

"Only you would be so humble, Kouki. Only you." Akashi says and places a kiss on the brunet's forehead, as a sign of utmost respect not just as a basketball player, but a true person indeed.

* * *

At around 9:00 AM, all the teams are gathered at the clubhouse, where the opening program for the kids will begin. Thanks to some of the crafty players from each team, the venue is designed much like a children's playground. The kids like it though, as there are squeals from girls and yells from boys. Furihata is sooooo happy to see that the kids are enjoying the first day of their summer camp.

And so, the program starts with Kise as the MC, partnered by Takao. These two are very creative at their lines, making the kids laugh at their jokes. Izuki feels like he has been out of the league. Kise announces the events for today while Takao introduces some people to give remarks, one of them being Louise Jae. But Akashi tells her that her lecture will be conducted on Wednesday. The woman, however, is called by Furihata to attend the opening program - which she agreed on.

"And so, we will now proceed with our first event! Takaocchi, isn't this exciting?!" a cutesy Kise speaks, making Aomine blush at the sight.

"I agree, Kise-chan! And this event will be......" and there is Takao's pause.

"PARLOR GAMES!" both shouts in cheery voice.

"Takaocchi, the kids are excited!" Kise comments, noticing most of the kids standing up immediately.

"I can see that, Kise-chan!" Takao nods, then faces the kids. "Are you ready kids??"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" chorus yells of approval are heard. Midorima can't help a grin at Takao's composure.

"Alright! So first, we'll play the Bring Me game! You know that game, kids?" Kise poses as one of his modelling styles. Most of the kids nod in understanding.

"Very good! So, here's how we'll do it." Kise pauses dramatically. "Me and Takaocchi will be the ones who are going to say things that you will bring here in front. If you think you have that thing, run ahead and go first! The kids with 1st place in three trials will be declared winners!"

"There ya go! you're all fired up for this! Leeeeeeeeeeet's start!" Takao grins. "Bring me...... a pair of glasses!"

Upon hearing this, Midorima quickly hides. Of all the things his boyfriend can ask. "Bakao!"

"Ahm, mister. May I borrow your glasses?" a girl of about 7 years old approaches the megane. She has black hair, much like Takao's.

"W-Who are you first?" Midorima's interaction with kids really suck bigtime.

"Uhm... I am... Shikai..." the girl says. "Midoriya Shikai."

Midorima's eyes widen at the name. Is fate really fooling with him?

"Uh, Shikai... You c-can have my glasses." Midorima removes his glasses and just sits. He cannot move around because of poor eyesight. And he personally believes that a punishment will be under way after this summer camp.

And so in that first try, Shikai wins the game. Who would know that Midorima's lucky item for today is his glasses?

"Congratulations, Shikai-chan! You can return the glasses to that _tsundere_ guy over there." Takao speaks and more nerves appear on the megane's forehead. Some of the players laugh, especially Shuutoku's captain.

"That's mean, Takaocchi!" Kise whines at the insult but proceeds with the game. "Anyway, are you ready kids??"

Nodding, the kids yell. And so Kise says for the kids to bring him a piece of candy. Darn, if Takao has a punishment due after this camp, Kise sure has a death wish right now.

"Atsushi, be kind to the kids, okay?" good thing Himuro is always there to stop a disaster.

"Uhm, hello." a boy of about 6 years old approaches Murasakibara. He has purple hair, short but neat.

"Hello. What is your name?" Himuro asks.

"Uhm. I am Murata Takeshi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Takeshi-kun. I am Himuro Tatsuya and this guy with the candies is Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Mm! Thank you, Himuro-san and Murasakibara-san!" the child beams, and Atsushi feels a heat pooling in his heart.

"Nee, Take-chin. You want candies?" the giant asks, and Murata looks up.

"Yes, please!" and a sort of candies are handed to him. Gratitude is said and the kid runs about.

"Muro-chin, is he our kid?"

"Silly, Atsushi. It's just a coincidence. He's not our kid."

"Hm. I will adopt him when I'm older."

"Sheesh, Atsushi. What's with the fondness of Takeshi-kun?" and he is met with a smile that makes heart beat fast.

And so, the game continues with one more winner.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is my update for the meantime!  
Sorry I am currently making a Pokémon Fire Red hack so this is all I can give.  
Anyway, see you next week guys! R and R! :)
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	14. Charity Begins at Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Monday, 10:00 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The Parlor Games are finished and it's now time for the Study Sessions. All the kids will be grouped according to what subject they will be taught, as in their weak points. Akashi, being the academically excellent person he is, never fails to impress the kids with his broad knowledge of subject matters that require utmost attention. Midorima chooses not to teach a lot of kids since he is not comfortable with such activities. Kuroko, being the one who dreams of being a teacher, gathers many kids on his side. Many adores him much more than wanting to learn about the subject. Kagami chuckles at how cute his Shadow is.

"Ah, Sensei, how do you do this?" a kid asks Akashi, who turns his head to face the kid named Akajima Seikou. She is from a wealthy family but thrown away because of her illegitimacy. Akashi thought if he is in the shoes of this kid, what will he do?

"Which one, Akajima-chan?" Akashi guides the kid to point out the topic.

"Here, Sensei. The one about figures of speech." the girl automatically beams at the redhead. Akashi feels like this kid has something he yearns for.

"Hmm. Let's see..." Akashi pauses, thinking of how to deliver the lesson carefully. "In this one, when you use Simile, the sentence will contain words like -as- or -like-, indicating comparison between two things mentioned in the sentence."

"Ooooh. So is this correct, Sensei?" Akajima nods and points her pencil to the notebook where she has written a sentence.

~ Akashi-sensei is like a lion, brave but caring. ~

And this sentence makes Akashi smile with affection. The way Akajima has written the sentence is neat, no erasures at all, as if she already has it in the back of her mind for so long.

"Why, it is indeed correct, Akajima-chan. And I should thank you for making me an example."

"Hm! Sensei is great and kind, too! I wanna be like you!" the girl beams with pure determination.

"Thank you, Akajima-chan." Akashi chuckles at the determination. "Shall we continue studying?"

"Yes, Sensei! But I wanna have cookies from Furihata-san first."

"Oh, you will have some - don't worry."

And the study session resumes and a bit later, Furihata comes with cookies for Akajima. Akashi welcome his lover to the session and whispers something along the lines of "We will adopt this kid, Kouki." and is met with a curt nod from Furihata.

* * *

That noon, they proceed with the Feeding Program. The kids are served with the most sumptuous and mouth-watering dishes courtesy of Kagami, Mitobe and Furihata. Sakurai also helps in the preparation of some dishes. As they all settle at their corresponding tables, Coach Aida speaks.

"Minna! We are now having our first lunch with the kids!" the Seirin coach looks at her boys with so much happiness. "Please, enjoy the meal prepared by our very own Seirin players and with the help of Sakurai Ryou from Kaijou."

And they all start digging in. Furihata is staring at the kids, his heart warmed by the smiles flashing by them. This is indeed a great idea, he thinks.

"Kouki..." an all-familiar voice startles his daydreaming.

"Ah, Sei! Were you there for long?"

"Not really. I am just admiring my boyfriend engulfed in happiness with his idea of this project." an arm wraps around the brunet's waist.

"Do you really have to put it like that?" Furihata blushes at the description of his actions.

"How do you want me to put it?" Akashi teases more, making the brunet blush redder.

"Seeeeeeei!" and a fond laugh is heard next.

* * *

That afternoon, from a fulfilling lunch now comes the mini-tournament of the kids. The boys will play basketball and the girls will play volleyball. The kids will be divided into teams. Approximately, the kids they cater now are 60 -- 30 males and 30 females. So the mechanics for the basketball will be 6 teams of 5 people, and 5 teams for volleyball with 6 people each.

"And so, further teaming is done! We have 6 teams to compete in this game for basketball, and 5 teams for volleyball! Games will be held every afternoon and on the last day, we will be awarding the winning teams! So now, each GoM will coach each team since they are six as well. In addition, Kagami and Kuroko will team up to coach their group." Coach Aida speaks again, laying out guidelines and rules for each game.

"And for the volleyball games, me and Momoi-san will handpick some members of each basketball team to coach each group. And here they are!" Aida holds out a piece of paper then starts reading it.

"Team A: Kiyoshi Teppei and Hyuuga Junpei!" the said couple blushes in recognition.

"Team B: Miyaji Kiyoshi and Hayama Kotarou!" the yellow haired teen jumps in excitement.

"Team C: Kasamatsu Yukio and Sakurai Ryou!" the Kaijou captain smirks at his lover.

"Team D: Mayuzumi Chihiro and Mibuchi Reo!"

"Chi-chan, we're teaming up!" the Rakuzan shooting guard announces, making his silver-haired boyfriend groan in boredom.

"Just go ahead with it." Mayuzumi says, obviously annoyed.

"And Team E: Me, Aida Riko and Momoi Satsuki!"

"I'm so excited!" the GoM Manager says, startling some of the kids. She quickly apologized after.

"There you go! That would be all. Our game will start in 15 minutes so everyone gather around the court!" and yells of approval resonate all over the place.

* * *

"Kuroko-sensei, we're excited!" the kids from his and Kagami's team are actually jumping in excitement.

"I know, kids. But don't use up all your energy in jumping or we will lose the match."

"We won't!" one kid, named Kaguya Taima, shouts a bit louder.

"That's right, kids! The Light and Shadow tandem are here to help you!" Kagami inserts.

And Kuroko's smile grows wider.

* * *

"Okay, team! We'll beat Aominecchi's team, okay?!" Kise cheerfully says and the kids nod at him.

"Hey, why are you teaching them to beat my team only? There are other teams, baka!" Aomine hears this and makes his way to Kise.

"AHOminecchi! Stay with your own team!!" the blond protests, making one of his team members look at him incredulously.

"Why are you mad at Aomine-san, Kise-san?" the kid, named Aoyama Kirito, asks.

"Ahh! Who are you again??" Kise jumps in shock, Aomine snorts.

"Aoyama Kirito. Can we start practicing now, Kise-san? We're wasting time, you know?"

"Yes, yes! Off we go! See you later Aominecchi!" and the blonde waves goodbye to his lover for a while.

"What a troublesome guy. Sheesh." Aomine is about to turn around when;

"Are we gonna start, ~Aominecchi~?" the kid says with a bit of teasing.

"Hey! Who are you?? Are you on my team?"

"Kirishima Aoi, and yes, I am on your team."

"Geez. We better get going..."

"Yes, ~Aominecchi~..."

"OI!"

And all the teams get ready to practice.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's short but that's all I have now. My mind is littered with a lot of things.  
Still, I hope you will like this chapter! Feel free to R and R!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	15. Charity Begins at Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Monday, 3:00 PM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The eliminations for basketball and volleyball are ongoing with such passion and determination. The coaches feel like this is a Winter Cup tournament with the way the kids move with each time they can steal the ball or just score a shoot from the game. And so, the game continues.

"The first elimination round is over! We now have the teams advancing to the next round." Aida Riko announces, and the kids are tired but excited for the next round.

"I wonder..." Akashi says, fingers under his chin. Furihata looks at him in wonder.

"What are you wondering for, Sei? You knew all of these long before."

"Pardon, Kouki. But I am not pertaining to the game..." this statement makes the brunet look at him.

"Eh?"

"I am wondering on the fact that Akajima-chan looks like me."

"Sheesh, Sei. I thought it was something bad."

The redhead chuckles, patting his lover's hair. "Oh Kouki, why do you assume that there's something wrong when I ponder on things?"

"W-well, I don't really know either. I can't read minds, you know?" the brunet stares at the redhead warmly.

"Silly Kouki. Let's get back to training." the redhead says, throwing an arm around the brunet's waist.

* * *

The game continues as time passes. For basketball, Murasakibara's team is eliminated first, followed by Aomine's. The tanned teen protests his loss against Kise's team, who just shrugs it off and kisses Aomine on the cheek. That'd better shut him up, the blonde thinks. For the record, Akashi's team is matched against Midorima's, Murasakibara's matched against Kagami and Kuroko's, and Aomine's against Kise's. The next round will be a match against Akashi's and Midorima's, while Kagami and Kuroko's will battle Kise's. Whoever two teams win this round will be declared the winner.

For volleyball, Hayama and Miyaji's team loses first. The Rakuzan blonde hurriedly stomps his feet on the ground about losing, earning a whack of pineapple from Shuutoku's captain. They actually lost to the girls' team (Aida and Momoi tandem). Kasamatsu and Sakurai's team lost against Mayuzumi and Mibuchi's. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga's team are on wildcard. They will battle whoever wins the next round. Aida knows that her two boys are very much skilled in volleyball just like in basketball.

"Murasakibara-san, Himuro-san, I am sorry we lost." Murata Takeshi bows in apology to the couple.

"Ah, Takeshi-kun, you don't have to do that. It was just a game..." Himuro pats the boy on his back.

"But.."

"Take-chin, it's okay." Murasakibara pats the boy on his head. "You are awesome."

"I am?! Do you mean that, Murasakibara-san??" Murata's face lightens up at the compliment. Himuro is also surprised, knowing that his lover doesn't speak too much.

"Yes, Take-chin. Don't be sad..." then the Yosen centre hands the kid a pack of candies. "This is for you..."

"Thank you both! You are the best coaches I have met!" Murata cheers in happiness and the couples hearts warmed at the sight.

"And you are the best kid we've ever met Takeshi-kun." Himuro speaks. And they continue to watch the game.

* * *

"We lost because of you, ~Aominecchi~!" Kirishima Aoi really likes to piss the Touou ace.

"Me? Like hell! You were playing there, not me!" Aomine retorts, accusing the kids with his pointer finger.

"I was playing there, all of us. And you were just looking at Kise-san the whole game!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"You did!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Aominecchi!!" a sudden, cheerful voice called the tanned teen.

"Huh?" "Kise?"

"What are you two doing? Are you fighting a kid, Aominecchi?? That's bad, you know!"

"Wha-? Me?! I ain't fighting with this kid!"

"He is!"

"Why you-"

"Aominecchi!"

"Alright! This kid is pure evil!" Aomine then protests, earning a glare from the said kid. "What do you need?"

"Uhm, I just wanna ask for help. Since you were defeated already."

"Yeah. Rub that into my face again or I'll make sure you'll never walk for a month." Aomine glares at his lover. How dare he say they lost?

"AHOminecchi!" and a slap of basketball happens.

"Why did you that?!" the Touou ace complains, nursing his bleeding nose.

"Because you were so shameless! Saying that in front of a kid! How dare you Aominecchi?!"

"I am not sh-"

"Are you two talking about sex?" the kid, Kirishima, has his mouth unguarded.

"Shhhhhhh! Akashicchi will kill us! Don't say it out loud!" Kise covers the mouth of the kid.

"Hrrrrmph!" the muffled voice of the kid is heard.

"Tell you what, brat, keep your mouth shut or you'll never have snacks after the game." Aomine's offer tempts Kirishima.

Kise then removes his hand from the kid. "Ooooooh, ~Aominecchi~ is bribing me snacks. I'm impressed."

The glint in Kirishima's eyes never misses the Touou ace's attention. "Oi, it's the least I can do to shut you up."

"Fortunately for you, it is." Kirishima says and Aomine is stunned. He expects the child to feign resistance on him.

"WHAT?! That's all it took to shut you up?!" Aomine snaps at the kid and locks him in a head knuckle.

"Oi, stop it ~Aominecchi~!" Kirishima is showing futile resistance and Kise blushes like a schoolgirl. This child really knows how to get on his lover's nerves.

"We will adopt him someday..." is all what Kise can say before smiling genuinely at the scene in front of him, with continuous argument in the air.

* * *

"Midorima-san, Takao-san." Midoriya approaches the two Shuutoku players.

"Shikai, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the volleyball team." the ever _tsundere_ Midorima asks.

"Shin-chan, you shouldn't be rude to kids. I swear you'll never have one, really!" Takao butts in, setting the green-haired megane into blushing mode.

"Shut up, Takao!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Takao surrenders. "Oh, Shikai-chan, what brings you here?"

"Uhmmm... I just want to... thank Midorima-san for lending me his glasses."

"Is that all? You're welcome, by the way." Midorima quickly replies.

"Uhm.. Can I... hug you? If it's okay, Midorima-san." and this statement really makes Midorima blush harder.

"Ahhhh! Err.. S-Sure..." and the kid approaches him in a tight embrace.

"Wow. So sweet, Shikai-chan!" Takao comments and joins the hug.

"Oi Takao, who told you to join in?"

"Oh, Shin-chan... I thought you were waiting for me to?"

"I did not think of it!" Midorima protests, but is hugged by Takao anyway. Not that he really minds.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" Kuroko asks worriedly from the bleachers.

"Yeah. Don't worry Kuroko." Kagami smiles at his boyfriend. "That boy sure has talent."

"Who do you mean?"

"The one with the same hair color as mine. One in our team."

"Oh? Kaguya-kun?"

"Yeah. What do you think of his skills?"

"Hmm. It's almost the same as your style, Kagami-kun."

"Damn right. Tell you what, Kuroko..."

"What is it Kagami-kun?"

"Do you want to have a kid later on?"

"We can't make one, Kagami-kun."

"Nah. We can't make, but we can adopt."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah. I was thinking about Kaguya."

"Hm." Kuroko nods. "I was about to suggest the same idea."

And with that, a thought of assurance comes along the couples. They are so going to adopt the kids.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen, gomen minna! This update was very late! But I managed to at least finish it!  
Here you go! R & R if you have time. Thanks guys!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	16. Charity Begins at Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Monday, 5:30 PM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

Time passes by so fast, and the boys are getting the hang of fun that they can get in this project. The tournament for basketball and volleyball continues to the final game, wherein it is Akashi's team and Kuroko's team competing for the finals of basketball. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's team will battle Mayuzumi and Mibuchi's team for volleyball. And so, the coaching continues.

There aren't many reasons why Akashi's team wins for the final game, as well as Kuroko's. It's just that maybe it is fate dictating a rematch between the two Winter Cup teams, but in a different way. If this is the period where golden and red eyes are existing, Akashi will never waste a second beating the shit out of Kuroko's team. And since this is the period where chestnut hair and brown eyes exist, Akashi is having fun after many years of loneliness and pure domination.

And so here they are, shaking hands and assuring each other of a good game. Akashi looks much more happy than Kuroko, though it is obvious that the baby blue-haired teen is merely an expressionless person. Kagami starts warming up, as if he is playing, but he is actually doing it for the kids to imitate. Warm-ups are essential in any physical activity that requires more effort and stamina to execute. Akashi learns the hard way to that, but not anymore since Furihata is always reminding him of 'no excessive anything' policy.

The kids are readily positioned on the court. Looks of determination and nervousness flood the surrounding area. Even the other GoM members are having small talks about the pressure felt throughout. There it is, tip-off!

In a matter of 20 seconds, Akashi's team has an upper hand in the game. No one is wondering, but they are still amazed of how Akashi handles everyone, be it children or adults.

"There! Pass the ball!" Akashi shouts from their bench, startling Furihata a bit who just grins at how focused Akashi is.

A simple command and it is followed. A pass is made and another 2 points go to the redhead's team. Truly, an Emperor's might.

"We can't let Akashi win, kids! Let's switch to offense!" Kagami shouts at their side, probably noticing how the game is so intense in merely the first 30 seconds of it. Kaguya Taima, the one who has the ball, quickly passes through his opponents and makes a dunk on his own. A Meteor Jam dunk, to be precise.

"It can't be!" Furihata almost shrieks at the sight of what Kaguya has done.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko gapes a bit at this, but Kagami's cheers got everyone back to the game.

"That kid can do Meteor Jam. I am impressed." Akashi says from the other side, smirking in his usual fashion but with no malice.

"We have to get back, team! Let's go!" Furihata breaks the trance of the kids in his team.

"We can do this!!" a kid from the brunet's team shouts. The name is Fuchizawa Akira.

"Yosh! We have to steal a score!" Akashi bursts into his fighting spirit mode, leaving his composed self for a while.

And so the game continues. Time ticks without assurance of the end-game.

"That kid is something..." Kirishima, who is busy eating, suddenly remarks. This catches Aomine's and Kise's attention.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like you have something like that, too." Aomine boredly says, making Kise snap at him for being rude.

"Aominecchi! That's veeeeeeery rude!" Kise whines like a 5-year old, again.

"Yeah right. I have nothing to show." Kirishima suddenly stands up, leaving the wrapper of his snack and walking away.

"Kirishimacchi! Where are you going?" Kise is alerted of the boy's movements.

"Just taking a pee. Be right back." the blue-haired boy waves off Kise's worry and continues walking like he never heard anything.

And for the record, Aomine's eyes widen at the scene. Now he's done for.

* * *

"And our winner for Basketball Tournament is none other than..." Aida pauses, and takes a deep breath. "Kagami and Kuroko's team! The Seirin Magic team!"

Applause is heard as the winning team is called on stage to receive their prize. Everyone is surprised to know there's a prize in this. They all thought it is a friendly match!

"And the prize is sponsored by Akashi's friend, or should we say, a company client -- Ms. Louise Jae!" and everyone claps at the mention of that name.

"That woman sure is fucking rich..." Aomine comments. "But she lacks racks. I wonder why."

"AHOminecchi!! You're so rude!" Kise complains at his lover's habit.

"It's okay. I have my reasons, though." and a woman's voice startles them both.

"Ooooi! Don't just appear like Kuroko!!" Aomine protests at the woman, who just chuckles.

"Seriously, do you have reflexes like that every time?" the woman asks.

"Gomen, gomen! I apologize for his rudeness."

"That's plenty fine, don't worry." the woman replies.

"Uhm, are you..."

"Louise Jae, in the flesh."

"Oooooh... Oooooooh!" Kise brightens up. "Nice to meet you!!"

"Same here. Kise Ryouta, right?"

"Hmm!"

"As expected, a gorgeous model with a bubbly personality."

"Thank you, Jae-san!"

"So, I invited all the GoM and their partners for dinner. Would you like to come?"

"Hell yes!" Aomine instantly becomes a good dog.

"Aominecchi!!" and a fond chuckle is heard from Louise.

* * *

**7:00 PM - Living Dreams Foundation Conference Room, Japan**

The dinner with all the GoM, their partners and coaches are all set. It is indeed a dinner for the upper class, prepared and organized by Louise herself.

"Dig in, all of you. There's plenty of food for all of us." Louise calls out to all present in the room.

"Thank you, Jae-san... A generous act, indeed!" Nagase says.

"Think nothing of it, Nagase-san. I am happy to help."

"This is another wonderful act of goodness from a gorgeous woman..." Akashi suddenly approaches her, with Furihata clinging to his arm.

"Oh, Akashi-san... Things like these are part of being humans. Hospitality is very much practiced in our country, and is pretty genuine."

"Still, a wonderful act to be considered."

"Well, as you say so... Let's have dinner, shall we?"

"Sure, Louise-san."

As they are all having dinner, talks about the upcoming events at the project are abundant and freely pointed out. Others are formulating on the theme of the stage play, others are excited for the match of the Miracles, while others are totally excited for the Talent Portion of the kids. Akashi and Louise are talking about the lecture that is happening on the 3rd day of the Camp. Technology will the topic on the morning and Business on the afternoon. The Stage Play will be for Saturday. Talent Portion will be happening on Thursday and Friday. The Battle of the Miracles will be the closing event of the summer camp, which is on Sunday.

"Yukio-san, you play guitar right?" Sakurai asks his boyfriend while they are eating.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why is he sitting on our table?" Kobori asks suddenly.

"Uhm, sorry I am here sitting with you! Sorry!" and the apologetic mushroom has done it again.

"Hey, easy man. I am not saying you get out. I just wanna know how close you are to our captain."

"Kobori!" Kasamatsu snaps at his colleague. "Stop badgering Ryou with questions!"

"And [they] are [on] first [na]me basis too??" Hayakawa starts ranting. The rest sweat-drops at his speech.

"Stop it, Hayakawa!" Moriyama protests.

"He is my boyfriend. Happy?" Kasamatsu answers.

"We actually have hints. But we want to know since when?"

"It started when Jabberwock defeated us -- Strky. I was so frustrated that we lost and that Nash Gold had to spit on my hand in front of the people." Kasamatsu tries to control his temper upon hearing an opponent's name from his own tongue, a very formidable opponent.

"So I went home after the game. I was walking back home when I saw Ryou approaching me. He quickly wiped my hands with alcohol and apologized all of a sudden." Moriyama and Kobori have knowing glances.

"I was worried because it's dirty game. I cried, too after your game." Sakurai confesses, making the other three Kaijou players stunned. They really don't know how deep the love runs in Sakurai's heart.

"I know, babe." Kasamatsu chuckles. "So after that, we met more often and finally became lovers."

"That's why you're looking at each other in some occasions!" a voice not from Kaijou joins the talk.

"Takao, why are sticking your nose into everyone's business?" Midorima complains, fixing his glasses.

"But I wanna listen, Shin-chan! Kasamatsu-san and Sakurai have a lovely relationship!!"

"That's so sweet I wanna puke, actually." Moriyama whispers to Kobori. The latter nods.

"Gee, thanks... Ryou doesn't want to make it public but I think some people are meant to know later on." Kasamatsu says, Sakurai nodding.

"That's right! Don't be afraid to show your love to each other in public! Don't be so _tsundere_ about it." Takao emphasizes on the _tsundere_ part, which Midorima has nerves appearing on his forehead.

"T-Thank you, Takao-san." Sakurai speaks.

"No sweat! Oh, and if you want to join our Ukes Club you are welcome to join. I asked Reo-nee and he agreed to join."

"U-Ukes Club?" Sakurai asks in bewilderment.

"Yeah! It's like you are at the receiving end of the relationship." Takao explains.

"O-Oh..." Sakurai can only say. Kasamatsu whispers something to him.

"Don't worry, he will join." Kasamatsu confirms and Takao jumps in joy. Another guy joins the club!

And the dinner is more animated than expected... As always...

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the update!  
Thanks for always rooting to this story!! R & R!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	17. Charity Begins at Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Monday, 8:00 PM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The dinner has been finished and everyone is settled on their tents. However, some people named Takao and Kise are planning some campfire flicks and won't even stay still in their respective partner's side. Kuroko seems to have an intuition on this, so he stands up and follows the two. The others are finally laying down in their sleeping mats inside their tents but the couples are having some 'moments before nap time' thing.

Furihata plays with Akashi's hair while the latter is lying on his lap. They seem to enjoy the bright night sky and end up naming all the constellations they see. Murasakibara enjoys lying down on Himuro's lap, humming childishly while eating snacks. Mayuzumi is actually taking a selfie with Mibuchi, muttering about curious family. Kasamatsu and Sakurai talk about anything that comes to mind, then the Kaijou captain will play guitar for his lover. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi are probably cleaning the mini kitchen as to secure nothing hazardous happens when they are sleeping.

And so, Kuroko follows the Devil Duo.

"Takao-kun, Kise-kun... What are you planning to do?" a very nonchalant voice but Kise and Takao slightly freeze in their place.

"Ah, Kuroko! We're gonna get some mallows for our campfire tonight. Wanna join us?"

"Yes, Kurokocchi! Aominecchi and Midorimacchi allowed us so we're going!"

"Okay, I'll go with you." and the trio have walked towards the stock room to find marshmallows.

* * *

Akashi and Furihata are still on the entrance of their tent, counting how many constellations they have seen and laughing like no one's around them. The warm feeling of having each other is so imminent that everything around them will melt.

"Sei, aren't you sleepy yet?" Furihata stifles a yawn.

"Not yet, Kouki. How about you? Are you tired already?"

"Quite, but I still can if you can."

"Kouki, forcing yourself again for my sake isn't good."

"I know, Sei. But I really wanna stay awake like this with you..."

"Are you sure you're okay? We can sleep now, if you want."

"Ah, no Sei. I am actually waiting for Taka and Kise-san. They said something about campfire..."

"I see. You want to maximize bonding with them?"

"Yep! I hope you understand, Sei." Furihata's eyes are glimmering with giddiness.

"Of course I do... I am actually proud you managed to befriend them easily." Akashi smiles at the gesture.

"Nah, it wasn't easy Sei. I'm telling you..."

"I know, but you are the Absolute Empress, right?" Furihata quickly glares at Sei.

"Wait a minute, Sei! Where did you get that name??"

"Relax, Kouki. Tetsuya said it was your name at the LINE chat."

"Kuroko! I knew he would be telling you." Furihata just sighed heavily.

"Aren't you liking the title, Kouki? I am your Emperor after all."

"Shut up, Sei. Get real for once." Furihata turns away and puts his head on Akashi's shoulder.

"Which is not real here, Kouki?" Akashi asks innocently, but with a sly smile.

"Seeeeeei!!" Furihata pouts and holds Akashi's hands.

"Just kidding, Kouki. Whatever title you have, you're still the Kouki that I love. And that is unchangeable."

"And you are the sappiest boyfriend I've ever loved."

"Oh, I know you love it Kouki."

"I do." Furihata winks and Akashi begins flaring up with passion. Luckliy, the trio came back before anything improper happens.

"Yo! Every couple gather around the center!! Yoo-hoo!" Takao announces and whistles loudly.

"Come out now!! This is fun!!" Kise cheers up the atmosphere.

"What's with the noise so early in the evening?" Kasamatsu breaks from Sakurai's hug, opening their tent door to see his annoying kouhai jumping like crazy in the middle spot the grass field.

"Yuki-san, what is it? Why'd you wake up?"

"That bastard Kise is annoying as ever..."

"Ah, Kise-san? What is he doing again?" Sakurai finally sits up and follows the trail of sight by Kasamatsu.

"Listen, Ryou." and the brunet nods, watching along with his lover.

"Alright! All of the couples, gather around here! We're playing Truth or Dare!!" Kise's loud and annoying voice reaches even the sleepiest of people.

"That's fun, Kise-chan!" Mibuchi says, tugging Mayuzumi along.

"Why I am coming with you? I wanna sleep, idiot!" the silver-haired teen protests.

"Chi-chan!" Mibuchi pouts, and Mayuzumi just sighs in surrender.

"Kiyoshi!" Hyuuga removes the large arm surrounding his waist.

"Can we just sleep and let the juniors do it?" Kiyoshi mumbles in a half-asleep manner.

"As much as I want to, they will just be noisy afterwards. And then our sleep will never happen."

"Alright. As the good wife says so..." Kiyoshi sits up, rubs his eyes and crawls toward the outside of their tent.

"Baka!!" Hyuuga blushes a good hue of red before joining his lover.

* * *

And so, the couples are all gathered in a circle. Takao ignites the woods to create a campfire, while Kise puts mallows to the sticks. Every couple are there while the others have their tents positioned in the farther area of the field.

"Okay, let's check our couples' attendance!" mostly everyone let out small groans at Takao's statement.

"Stop being annoying Takao... Get on with it." Midorima adjusts his glasses.

"For once I agree with that megane." Mayuzumi suddenly says, everyone eyeing him.

"Chi-chan! Stop being rude!" Mibuchi protests. His boyfriend is a high maintenance, really.

"Not to be disrespectful, senpai, but please do not treat Shintarou differently."

"I get it, I get it..." Mayuzumi just sighs exasperatedly at his captain's words.

"Alright! Let's have Kagami and Kuroko!"

"Present!" the Seirin duo raise their hands.

"Next, Aomine and Kise-chan!"

"Present!" Kise raises his hands, Aomine just yawns.

"Murasakibara and Himuro-san!"

"All here." Himuro raises his hand while Murasakibara eats snacks.

"Akashi and Furi-chan!" Takao states with royal-like voice.

"P-Present!" Furihata answers for himself and Akashi.

"Great! Mayuzumi-senpai and Reo-nee!"

"Here!" Mibuchi waves a hand while Mayuzumi sighs.

"Kasamatsu-senpai and Sakurai-chan!"

"Here." Kasamatsu raises a hand and Sakurai smiles.

"Kiyoshi-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai!"

"Here." Hyuuga answers quite groggily.

"And of course, Shin-chan and me!"

"Tch." Midorima just shrugs it off.

"Okay, so we're playing Truth or Dare." Takao starts. "We're gonna have a twist. We'll play by pair, meaning, if one cannot do the dare or answer the truth, his other half can do it for him."

"What kind of Truth or Dare is that, Takao?!" Midorima protests about the change of mechanics from the original game.

"Shin-chan, aren't you listening? That's why I called for all the couples right?"

"B-Bakao!" Midorima can only stutter and be left as a blushing mess.

"Any complains, everyone?" Takao then faces everyone.

"Can we just go on with it? I'm sleepy." Mayuzumi yawns then resumes reading his book.

"Invalid complaint, Mayuzumi-senpai!" Takao warns, raising one hand with his index finger pointed up. "As for that, you and Reo-nee will begin the game."

"Oh?" Mibuchi then glares at his lover. "Chi-chan!"

"Fine, fine! So what is it Reo, truth or dare?" Mayuzumi consults his lover.

"Truth, my love." Mibuchi winks and Mayuzumi knows he's done for.

"So the first couple chose Truth. Hmmm." Takao mutters. "When did you have your first sex?"

"TAKAO!!" Midorima almost whacks him on the head.

"What?! It's a valid question!!" Takao whines.

"Sheesh... What a direct question..." Mibuchi comments, but places fingers under his chin and thought about the question.

"Third day of our relationship. Three months ago." Mayuzumi answers and everyone feel stunned about it.

"Wow, Chi-chan... You have that in you, huh?"

"That was just to shut them up."

"Ooooooooooh! That was nice!" Takao beams. "How did you start doing it?"

"Takao, you are to ask only one question. And don't push your luck!" Midorima snaps at his lover for being so nosy.

"My, my. Okay, Shin-chan!" Takao replies. "Now Reo-nee, choose a couple you want to ask."

"Uh, we will choose?"

"That's right!"

And so Mibuchi contemplates on who to choose. Looking at Akashi, Mibuchi thought of interrogating his captain, but he also knows that the said captain will not disclose any information that easily. He then settled with Kagami and Kuroko.

"Okay, so Kuro-chan, Truth or Dare?" Mibuchi asks.

"Dare." Kuroko answers straightforwardly.

"Good choice." Mibuchi comments. "I want you to kiss Kaga-chan for 10 seconds."

"Wait, wait, wait! I am not-"

"Certainly, Mibuchi-san." and Kuroko uses all of his 10 seconds to smother Kagami with soft kisses. Some of the couples are just smiling and grinning to each other.

"Dare completed, Mibuchi-san." Kuroko says, leaving Kagami gasping for air.

"Thank you, Kuro-chan. So now you choose another couple."

"Yes. I will choose Murasakibara-kun and Himuro-san." Kuroko points a finger to the said couple.

"Bring it on, Kuroko-kun!" "We're ready, Kuro-chin." answers the couple.

"Alright. Truth or Dare?" Kuroko asks.

"Dare." the Yosen duo replies.

"Very well. Murasakibara-kun, leave a hickey on Himuro-san's chest." Kuroko, being the ever blunt one, commands.

"I will eat Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asks innocently. Everyone sweat-drops.

"Yes, Murasakibara-kun. Do it, now."

"Okay, Kuro-chin." and the purple-haired giant moves Himuro's shirt collar a bit to the left and sucks on the flesh right above Himuro's nipple. The Mirage shooter felt a bite and moaned lightly, making everyone blush at the scene.

"A-Atsushi..." Himuro can only utter in embarrassment.

"All done, Kuro-chin."

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

And the game of Truth or Dare is more fun than they imagined it to be.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter for two weeks now. I am on vacation that time so that's that.  
Anyway, here is my update this week! Hope you like it!  
Feel free to R & R!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	18. Charity Begins at Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Monday, 8:30 PM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The game of Truth or Dare is still up and the couples are having a great time even though some of them are just being rude about it. The game resumes with Murasakibara successfully completing Kuroko's dare to him. Now, the purple-haired giant and his lover, Himuro are going to choose the next couple.

"I guess we will choose Akashi-san and Furihata-kun." Himuro states matter-of-factly before smirking.

"Uhm, can we have a say on this-" Furihata is shaking lightly in embarrassment.

"I accept your challenge, Himuro-san, Atsushi." Akashi proclaims bravely.

"Very well." Himuro rubs his chin, then looks up for a while. "Since Furihata-kun is the Absolute Empress-"

"Hey, we haven't said Truth or Dare yet!" Furihata raises his voice on alarm.

"Oh, alright. Then, which is it?" Himuro asks.

"Truth." "Dare."

Everyone is quite stunned at this, seeing the 'Royal' couple having different responses.

"Uhm, o-kay?" Himuro is confused.

"Sorry, Himuro-san. It's a dare."

"Kouki, if you want to choose Truth then-"

"It's okay, Sei. This is just a game, right?"

"That's the Furi-chan we know!!" Takao inserts, then beams.

"If you are sure about it, Kouki." Akashi settles with Furihata's answer. "It's a Dare, then."

"Alright. As I said earlier, since Furihata-kun is the Absolute Empress, I request Akashi-kun to kiss her Majesty's foot."

The Dare earned quite a lot of ruckus. Most of them are complaining about Himuro having a death wish.

"Kouki," a cough. "Empress Kouki, your feet if you may."

Everyone is shocked to see that Akashi will actually do the Dare. Kuroko, being of the GoM, knows that such lowly request cannot be granted when it comes to Akashi. Midorima wants to smack Himuro in the head for giving such offending Dare. But seeing Akashi eager to please Furihata is something that touched their hearts altogether.

"S-Sei! My feet are stinky! It's okay to undo the Dare!" Furihata blushes a million times redder than a tomato.

"No, my Empress. It is a Dare we must accomplish." Akashi says regally which deepens Furihata's blush.

"Akashicchi! You can choose Truth if you don't feel comfortable with it!" Kise alerts, but the Emperor just smiles at him.

"Thank you, Ryouta... but I will do what needs to be done."

And it all comes down to Akashi lowering his head in front of Furihata and kissing the brunet's feet tenderly. Furihata feels like he wants to be eaten by the ground. Everyone made no comment about such declaration of true love from the Absolute Emperor. They have proven that Akashi will go through every height and depth of life when it comes to Furihata.

"S-Sei..." Furihata is still red as a his lover's hair. "You really did that?"

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to show how much you mean to me, Kouki." Akashi says, smiling like the Prince Charming he is.

"Aww... Sei-chan is more normal than his Winter Cup self." Mibuchi is busy giggling because of the scene in front of him.

"It's better than nothing." Mayuzumi has to release out a short sigh of relief. He knew Akashi is a true gentleman, especially without the heterochromatic eyes.

"Thank you for doing the Dare, Akashi-kun. I didn't know your love for Furihata-kun runs very deeply."

"Think nothing of it, Himuro-san. I'm always ready when it comes to Kouki." Akashi replies.

"Aka-chin really loves Furi-chin." Murasakibara states the obvious.

"Now, it's your time to choose the next couple." Himuro speaks to set the mood again.

"Certainly." a nod. "Kouki, would you like to choose?"

"Uhm, Sei... I think it's your time now." Furihata is too blissed to make up his mind, bringing his head on Akashi's shoulder.

"Are you sure, Kouki?" Akashi asks again.

"Sure."

"Alright. Then I will pick Shintarou and Kazunari." Akashi declares and Midorima tries to glare at his former captain.

"Sure thing!!" Takao beams, clutching one arm to Midorima's.

"Tch. Can't be helped." Midorima adjusts his glasses.

"So it is. Truth or Dare?" Akashi has a mischievous glint in his eyes, though smiling.

"Truth." Midorima quickly answers. Takao glares at him.

"WHAT?! Shin-chan you're boring as old man. I choose Dare!" Takao defends, making the green-haired megane protest.

"I don't want to do stupid things! I choose Truth!" Midorima insists. Everyone sweat-drops at the antic.

"What do you expect from the _tsundere_ king?" Aomine comments and goes back to napping.

"Aominecchi!" Kise whines at the rude comment, and how his lover just naps throughout the game.

"Just wake me up if it's our turn. Too bothersome..." Aomine says groggily and closes his eyes.

And so, it ended up with Midorima doing a Dare from Akashi, in which Takao is very much delighted. Then, the couple chose Aomine and Kise, who chose Dare as well. Aomine is against it at first, but hearing that it was a simple task he willfully did it. Kise then chose his senpai, Kasamatsu and Sakurai. The latter chose Truth and they are urged to explain how they ended up together. Finally, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga chose Dare, wherein Kasamatsu gave them a very sappy task. Of course, Hyuuga is burning red all over his face.

* * *

After the game, they all ate mallows and everyone had a fair share of storytelling about anything and everything under the moon. Kagami and Kuroko told the story of their separation and reunion, Aomine and Kise told their story of how Horikita Mai became the reason why they are lovers now. Midorima and Takao told story about their future plans, Murasakibara and Himuro told the story of opening a sweets shop in the future, Akashi and Furihata told the story of how Furihata will be working as the CFO of Akashi Zaibatsu in the future. The whole night became full of laughs and good times.

"Sei, is it true?" Furihata pauses. "I am going to work at your company?"

"Of course, Kouki. Everyone will know that we are together. I am proud to introduce you as my partner in life."

"I know it's too much to ask," Furihata replies. "but can I manage a charity foundation while I am working there?"

"If it's not so tiring in your part then I will make necessary arrangements. I know father will be glad to hear that."

"Thank you Sei. I can't tell you enough how thankful I am right now..." Furihata is on the verge of tears.

"It's alright, Kouki. You don't have to say anything more. I love you." Akashi replies, full of affection and understanding.

"I love you, too Sei." Furihata kisses Akashi quickly then wipes his tears. "We should get to sleep now."

"Actually, I am thinking of something before we sleep." Akashi rubs his chin, pleased.

"What is it, Sei?"

"You."

"Sei!! We can't do it here!" Furihata shouts in a whispering manner.

"We can, so just keep quiet Kouki."

Akashi then zips the tent close and starts ravishing Kouki that night.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my weekly update guys!  
Hope you still follow this story and don't forget to R & R!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	19. Charity Begins at Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Tuesday, 7:00 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

Today marks the second day of the camp, with all the committee getting ready to prepare for today's activities. Since major events will continue on Wednesday, the group plans to have tutoring sessions again and maybe some camp trials for the kids to be excited. Each GoM team are preparing hurdles, rubber wheels, and other obstacle paraphernalia for the kids to get on when the obstacle race starts. Some are assigned to hide tips and hints, written in post-it notes, to certain areas of the camping area. Some are preparing prizes for the winners. And so much more to do for just a day of purely physical activities.

"Okay everyone, fall in line! Wait for your turn!" Aida is ushering the kids to the breakfast lane with a megaphone. There are chatters of any topic they chose to talk about. Some kids are just holding their plates and waiting for their turn.

"Here you go!" Furihata serves the kids in his line of their breakfast, grinning sweetly at the kids who are more than happy to eat.

"Thank you, Furihata-san!" Akajima beams at the brunet, who is looking at the girl's brown eyes with newly-found fondness.

"You're welcome, Akajima-chan! You can sit next to Sei if you want to." Furihata says, making the girl glow cheerfully.

"Really?? Okay Furihata-san! I'm going!" Akajima hurriedly ran towards Akashi's table. Furihata can't help but chuckle at the action.

'We'll really adopt this kid...' is his last thought before serving the next kid.

As every kid is already served, the teens start to dig in as well. By the time they are eating, obstacles are done and ready to play.

* * *

After breakfast, the tutoring sessions take place. The others who are not included in the session are assigned to do the clean-up. Akashi pioneered the session and divided the kids into certain groups and are given their schedules. The whole tutoring session will run all throughout the morning and after lunch, they will do the obstacle course.

"I'm actually worried for Akashi-kun... Isn't he getting fatigued by how many students he tutor?" Himuro wonders while sipping his tea.

"Knowing Akashi-kun, he's more than happy when more people learn about anything. He doesn't want people to stay stupid for the rest of their lives." Kuroko defends, sipping his all-time favorite milkshake made by Kagami for him.

"True! Akashicchi can be President of the world if he wills to." Kise beams at the thought.

"But isn't it refreshing to see him like this?" Takao adds, then turns to Furihata. "You really rubbed off on your boyfriend, Furi-chan!"

Furihata blushes, trying to come up with a good retort to Takao's statement. "I do not!"

"Whatever, Furi-chan! We're happy to know this side of Akashi." Takao settles, and Kise nods.

"I am the happiest, just so you know." Furihata comments, and the five of them laughed.

Then Mibuchi and Sakurai arrived to sit with them. Sakurai is too shy to even say a greeting.

"Very happy over there." Mibuchi says, making all five look at his direction.

"Ah, Reo-nee! You brought the mushroom with you!" Takao beams and taps an empty space on the bleachers for Sakurai to sit on.

"That's rude, Taka!" Furihata protests, then bows at Sakurai.

"I'm sorry you had to fight! I'm sorry!" Sakurai then apologizes out of nowhere.

"Hey, we're not fighting so keep your cool." Takao waves off a hand to make Sakurai feel comfortable around them.

"O-Okay! Thank you, Takao-san!" Sakurai bows again in appreciation of Takao's honesty.

"Drop the -san, will ya? We're all in the same age. Except Reo-nee, of course."

"Are you implying something else, Kazu-chan?" Mibuchi mock-glares at the Shuutoku point guard.

"I'm not saying anything Reo-nee, forget about it!!" Takao waves both hands in surrender. That came out wrong, he thought.

"Good. So now, what's this group chat you are going to include us in?" Mibuchi then starts talking about the reason why they are sitting there.

"Ah yes! It's the Uke's Club, as Takaocchi names it!" Kise inserts, earning a snort from Kuroko.

"I see. So we're all bottoming here?" Mibuchi asks, and everyone nods. Even Sakurai shyly nods.

"So, what is the main purpose that you had to create such group?"

"Uhm well, we had to do this Reo-nee," Furihata starts. "because we want to have a break from clinging to our boyfriends and hang out together."

"I see. Such courage to stay away from your lover is commendable, Kou-chan."

"Y-Yes... I'm not always at it with Sei, y'know? I have my private life, too... And he respects it."

"He's just whipped at you, Kou-chan."

"Whipped?" Furihata asks in bewilderment.

"Yep. You can control him without knowing, and he obeys. That's the basic definition of whipped." Mibuchi explains.

"Oh." Furihata can only say.

"How about you and Mayuzumi-san, Mibuchi-san?" Kuroko asks.

"Us? Well, I dunno. He gets mad before he can do what I want, but we don't fight like legit. It's just fun to tease Chi-chan."

"I see. Kagami-kun always gets me what I want."

"That's pretty dangerous if you don't give him his wants, too." Mibuchi warns.

"We balance each other so no need to worry, Mibuchi-san." Kuroko then explains.

"That's good." Mibuchi nods. "How about you, Tatsu-chan?"

"Well, it's a give-and-take approach for me and Atsushi, too. I don't see any whipped signs."

"That's surprising, knowing he's childish and all that."

"Well, all he wants are candies and snacks... The rest is okay with me."

"That is just sooooo Murasakibaracchi!" Kise chuckles and Himuro just smiles.

"You said it, Kise-kun." Himuro agrees.

"How about you, Ryouta-chan?" Mibuchi asks the Kaijou blonde.

"Uhm, Aominecchi always puts up a fight when it comes to what I want..." Kise grins sheepishly.

"Because what you want is always stupid." Kuroko then inserts.

"So mean, Kurokocchi!" Kise whines.

"Man, your whining is as bad as cute schoolgirls." Takao sighs, but taps Kise on the shoulder.

"That's why we're bottoming, right? We are the 'girls' of our own relationships." Mibuchi answers the comment in his own way.

"So true!" Takao then giggles. Well, a giggling Takao is Midorima's curse.

"How about you, Sakurai-kun?" Kuroko then asks.

"AHHH! When d-did you g-get here??" Sakurai is now a victim of Kuroko's misdirection.

"I am here since five minutes ago." Kuroko replies, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice!" Sakurai apologizes again. "Uhm, to answer your question... Yuki-san gives me what I want, and I give him what he wants, too."

"I see. Kasamatsu-san is such a gentleman, don't you think?" Kuroko asks.

"Not for me..." Kise cringes at the 'gentleman' part.

"I'm sorry, Kise-san! I'll tell Yuki-san not to kick you again." Sakurai says.

"That would be really helpful, Sakuraicchi. Thanks!" Kise grins.

"So, after this project, wanna hang out on a beach?" Mibuchi suggests.

"Sure, Reo-nee! Only us?" Takao cheers.

"I thought you want a day-off from your lovers?"

"Ah yes, I'm gonna prepare for this!" Takao nods and giggles excitedly.

"Nee, Takaocchi, let's try something new at the beach!"

"Huh, what are you talking about Kise-chan?"

"We can try bikini or sexy summer outfits!" and mostly everyone mock-puked at the idea.

"NO WAY!!!" and the answer is obviously not what Kise had in mind.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a shortie for you guys!  
Nothing much, but hope you like it!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	20. Charity Begins at Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Tuesday, 1:00 PM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The tutoring sessions went smoothly after what seemed like forever. The kids are fully satisfied with the results of their focus and listening to Akashi teaching them all the academic information they need for schooling. A very sumptuous lunch is then served to them in order to nourish their bodies for the obstacle course today. And so here they are, preparing the field for the teams to play.

The kids are divided again but in a mixed manner. Six groups will be formed and each team will have five boys and five girls, respectively. The chosen leaders for each group are as follows:

Group 1: Akajima Seikou  
Group 2: Midoriya Shikai  
Group 3: Kaguya Taima  
Group 4: Kirishima Aoi  
Group 5: Murata Takeshi  
Group 6: Aoyama Kirito

Each leader are very much determined and focused on their goal, ranting to their group mates about teamwork and effort. The teens are laughing lightly at the antics of each leader. Akajima acts like an Empress with much authoritative voice, enough to make Akashi cringe at the memory and Furihata just chuckles. Midoriya is just cute for her own sake, but imitating Midorima's mood - making the said megane blush lightly while Takao presses the issue on his lover's face more. Kaguya is cheerful and free-spirited, much like Kagami, that's why his group members are cheering loudly for their team. Kirishima is being an ass and threatening each member that if they don't win, they will never eat dinner. Aomine almost choked on his water upon seeing the kid's way of handling his team. Murata is as cool and composed as ever but a bit nervous as well. Murasakibara and Himuro just nods at him to give him an extra push. Kirito is being too cheerful that he almost knocked out one member of their team. And so, the game will now begin!

**Course 1: Cross the Wheels**

Each leader picked a member with extra leg power to skip rubber tires. Neither of them are disappointed because their chosen player are good skippers, finishing five pairs of tires with much ease. And so the next team member is waiting at the first save point.

**Course 2: Monkey Bar Swing**

It is known that in this course, strong arm power is required. The ability to cling longer on each bar is necessary. Each leader are satisfied to know that their chosen players for this course are good swingers, finishing the course in no time. And there comes the second save point.

**Course 3: Muddy Crawl**

This course requires elbow power and mobility under limited space. Each chosen team member crawled inside the obstacle with ease, but some are having trouble crawling forward. However, all of them managed to finish the course in time. The third save point is reached.

**Course 4: Wall Climbing**

Strong hand grip is required for this task. Each chosen team member clung to the edges of fake rocks stuck on the walls. Mobility is observed and the players finished the course quite longer. The fourth save point is reached.

**Course 5: Tarzan Swing**

This course requires strong hand gripping, too. So each chosen team member swung powerfully to get to the other side of the platform or else they'll fall in mud. The course has taken some time to be finished and yet, the fifth save point is reached.

**Semi- Final Course: Tower Reach**

While the first five members of each group will now rest, the last four together with their leader, must form a human tower to reach the note hanging on an artificial flagpole. Whoever reaches it first can proceed with the final part of the course which is...

**Final Course: Find the Notes**

Post-it notes are scattered throughout the area and it's up to the leaders to figure out the puzzle hidden in each specified areas. Each post-it note that they will collect contains hints on the next notes to be searched. At the end of all of the notes, a difficult question will be revealed and is to be answered with the help of all teammates. Cut-out papers with written letters are encased with the final note on a white envelope. Each team will solve the jumbled letters to form a word. The final notes contain some clues about the words. Everyone scattered the letters in clean grass and tried to arranged them with much focus.

**Tuesday, 3:00 PM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The obstacle course is done and all kids have cleaned up for the awarding ceremony. Fortunately, there are three places given for the winners so half of the teams will get big prizes, the losing half with consolation prizes.

"Okay, let's start with the 3rd Place!" Aida announces, then shuffles to read a paper handed out by Momoi. Each team is getting nervous by the minute.

"And the Third Place goes to..." an imaginary drum-roll takes place. "...Team Kirishima!" and the mentioned team shouts for joy.

"Wow... I can't b-believe it..." Kirishima stutters in surprise. Aomine then pats him at the back.

"You win, kid. You deserve it." Aomine says, scratching his head awkwardly. He knew the kid hasn't been in good terms with him yet.

"~Aominecchi...~" Kirishima mouths, then hugs the tanned teen.

"Oi! G-Get your damn award there!" Aomine tries to struggle from the hug but to no avail. Kise just smiles at them. The others feel delighted at the scene.

"Thank you, ~Aominecchi~!!" Kirishima then cries, now Aomine panics.

"H-Hey! I didn't do anything, though. You deserve that award by yourself and your team."

"Baka... That's not w-what I mean..." Kirishima is pissed off at Aomine's dumbness.

"Eh?"

"I t-thought you're gonna ignore me for the rest of the week, so I began to act sad. I thought..."

"Shh. Cut that out. 'M sorry for what I said before, 'kay? Now, get your award!" Aomine grins, and Kirishima lightens up.

"Hm! You'll be my Tou-chan, ~Aominecchi~!" Kirishima says, then runs to his team to get the award.

"Yeah, yeah whatever... Haaaaaaaaaaaaah?!" Aomine realizes what Kirishima said and Kise clamps on his arm.

"Told you, Aominecchi. We're gonna have a baby boy." Kise blushes and smiles at his lover.

"Ughhh... Can't be helped, I guess." Aomine then kisses his lover's forehead and looks at Kirishima, who is sporting a cheery grin from the stage.

"Alright! Now for our second place..." Aida reads another line in the paper. "Team Akajima!"

"Yay! We won, Akashi-san!!" Akajima's composed self turns into a cheerful one.

"Of course, Akajima-chan. Congratulations." Akashi hugs the kid with pure and proud smile. Furihata just smiles at his lover.

"And now... our Champion for the Obstacle Course..." Aida's voice become louder this time. "Team Kaguya!"

"Yeeeeeesh! Wooooooooh!" Kaguya jumps in joy as he joins the group hug of his teammates.

"Some energy he got there." Kagami says, and Kuroko hums in agreement.

"Kaguya-kun is a lot like you, Kagami-kun."

"You could say that again." Kagami replies, kissing Kuroko's forehead.

And the activities for that day are done with much happiness.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Hahahaha!  
Short, but sweet. Hope you like it!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	21. Charity Begins at Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Wednesday, 8:00 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The day starts out as usual. The kids have their breakfast served by the superior basketball players slash cooks. Everyone, of course, have their portion of talks while eating. The GoM kids, as they call it, are joining their would-be parents. As usual, Aomine and Kirishima are having their dad-and-son teasing moments while Kise just laughs at them. Akajima is quietly eating with Akashi teaching her proper meal etiquette and Furihata giving her drinks. Kaguya is simply a bug-eater and Kuroko has to give his portion to the boy, which then he receives a scolding from Kagami to eat more. Midoriya is admiring Midorima's intelligence in providing health tips and horoscope readings to her, much to Takao's delight. Murata is being spoiled by Murasakibara, giving sweets and snacks to the poor kid who will puke at any minute due to the amount of junk food given to him.

This day, the scheduled activity is the seminar for Technology and Business. Akashi has been waiting in the building's entrance for Ms. Louise to arrive. Of course, he is accompanied by his boyfriend, who then keeps him busy by talking about anything that comes to mind.

"We're almost halfway of the summer camp, Kouki." Akashi says, flashing a smile towards Kouki.

"Yeah. I can't believe we can make this possible..." Furihata gives off the same intensity, with a cute blush definitely.

"There's always possibilities when people work together. That, I learned from you..." Akashi feels like as long as their relationship grows, he learns a lot from Furihata.

"Aw, Sei. I only caused you distraction, aren't I?" Furihata shies away and covers his face.

"A bit, but I don't mind. I get a lot of good things from you so being a distraction isn't a big deal."

"S-Sei! T-That's..."

"True. Yes, it is." Akashi says one last time, before they heard the horn of a luxury car.

* * *

The venue is set in no time. Lights, chairs, the projector, and everything necessary for the seminar are set. Since there are only 60 kids registered for the seminar, less manpower is necessary. That's why Takao and Kise are having a field day by just talking about girly stuff which Midorima and Aomine just brush off.

The MC for today will be Momoi, as she is more formal when speaking. She started greeting everyone, acknowledging the contributors and volunteers who helped make this camp successful. She then proceeds with the first part of the seminar, which is about Technology. Akashi prepared his materials, mostly coming from his house's private library, and asks Kuroko for help setting the presentation up.

The seminar goes by smoothly, but some kids aren't that interested so Akashi pauses the lecture and let Takao with Kise encourage some games. Afterwards, the lecture resumes and everyone paid attention to details.

Morning passed by so easily and they are here, having lunch. Akashi and Ms. Louise are talking about this afternoon's lecture, while Furihata eats in peace while listening to them. The 'girls' of the teams requested a table for them so they can talk about certain things. Now the 'boys' of the relationships are left sitting together.

"I don't know why they roped Ryou in this. He is too innocent for that." Kasamatsu once protests, then scoops a portion of his meal. He sports a small frown.

"Don't tell me you haven't touched him yet?" Aomine, the brave and the bold, asks.

"That's none of your business." Kasamatsu just scoffs and waves it off.

"He's right, Ahomine. Not everything is yours to know!" Kagami accuses and Aomine glares at him.

"I don't remember talking to you, Bakagami." Aomine says back.

"Why you-!" Kagami tries to fight but Midorima speaks.

"You two buffoons really don't respect meals..."

"Shut up, Midorima!" both said in pure insult.

"Kaga-chin, Mine-chin I'll crush you both..." Murasakibara is getting ready to smack the two when Mayuzumi interrupts.

"My, my. I always thought Reo was the most irritating person in the world. I ended up wrong."

"Hey, what do you mean by that, white-haired senior?" Aomine retorts.

"Who's the white-haired senior??" Mayuzumi feels the nerves twitch on his forehead.

"Scary!!" Aomine and Kagami withdrew from debating whether they are idiots or Mayuzumi is just annoying. They chose the former, though.

* * *

The afternoon session of the lecture has started. Ms. Louise provides basic theories and principles in business, infusing them with her impressive teaching skills. The kids listened very well, as a motivation is made to cheer them up before starting the lecture.

**Wednesday, 7:00 PM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

And so they settle in for the night. However, the 'girls' thought about having a little fun before sleeping. They talk about the beach outing that they will conduct after the summer camp. Each of them made sure their partners are well-rested and sleeping earlier.

"So, can we start?" Takao has a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What exactly are you up to, Taka?" Furihata raises an eyebrow at the Shuutoku point guard.

"Geez, Furi-chan! Just get along with me okay?" Takao says, giving a reassuring smile to the brunet. Furihata does not take it one bit.

"So, are you all agreeing to my idea?" Kise beams. "We can wear sexy outfits, I swear!"

"Shut up, Kise-kun. You're putting us all in trouble." the _tsundere_ Kuroko returns.

"So mean! But I want to wear one!"

"You don't have breasts, idiot!" Takao replies.

"How is that even important?? Of course we're not girls!"

"Whatever." Kuroko answers, then turns to Mibuchi. "How about you, Mibuchi-san? Any ideas?"

"Well..." Mibuchi puts a hand under his chin. "Cross-dressing isn't that bad, that much I can say."

"Considering the odds, it might not be that bad." Himuro motions.

"You see, Chi-chan has a kink for me dressing up girly clothes." Mibuchi explains, eyes becoming dreamy as he remembers how Mayuzumi wrecked him that day.

"Ahhhhhh! That's nice! Aominecchi has some for me, too!" Kise reveals, but no one is surprised. He then groans, defeated.

"I am surprised that Mayuzumi-san has that in him."

"I just discovered it one time." Mibuchi tells. "And after that, many more times occurred."

And they talked more about such things which left Furihata and Sakurai blushing like shy school girls. The moon just stares at them as if they are really destined to be friends after all.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen, gomen!  
I am quite in trouble of writing this.  
Please do understand the lack of motivation recently.  
Still, I hope you like it!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	22. Charity Begins at Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Thursday, 8:00 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The next day came so fast and it's the kids' time to show their talent! Again, each team are in-charge of the preparations for the contest. The rules are very simple: pick out a member of the team that has the most confidence and talent so the group can win. Since there are 10 teams, 10 contestants will be selected by Team Leaders to showcase their talent.

"Aaaaaaaaaand here we are today! Good morning everyone! This is our Talent Portion for the Kids!" Aida announces, bringing with her some of the papers required for the competition. "Today, we'll witness the potential of the kids and what can those talents hold in the future. Let us begin!"

And she then introduces the judges. First off, is the Director of Living Dreams himself -- Mr. Nagase Akihito. Then, the woman of business herself -- Ms. Louise Jae. Lastly, the Chairman of the Board of Judges, is none other than the future of Akashi Zaibatsu -- Akashi Seijuurou. They allowed him to be a judge because of his objectivity in observing and grading people. Furihata is left to cheer for Akajima's team.

And so the contest starts with Contestant 1 from Hayama and Miyaji's managed team -- Mimari Kiyoharu. He is a blonde boy who likes pineapples very much, just like Miyaji is. His talent is singing, which stunned the audience and the couple themselves. After his performance, the crowd shouts loudly and his teammates proud of him.

Contestant 2 is from Kasamatsu and Sakurai's managed team. A raven-haired girl with such sparkle in her eyes. Her name is Kamimura Shuna. Her talent is acting, which earned Akashi's attention. Sakurai is tensed while the girl performs while Kasamatsu just held his hand and watches with fondness of the girl.

Contestant 3 is from Mayuzumi and Mibuchi's managed team. She is a stunning snow-haired girl who has beauty like a goddess. Her name is Maruyama Rinne. Her talent is singing as well, catching Nagase's attention at how she ended the song with a falsetto. Now, everyone claps for her.

Contestant 4 is from Kiyoshi and Hyuuga's managed team. He has light brown hair, and a body build enough for his age. His name is Kishino Jiro. His talent is juggling objects. He starts with small ones like balls then shifting to glass bottles. The audience is caught in awe at that. Hyuuga smirks proudly at his team member, and a teasing from Kiyoshi if you insist.

Contestant 5 is from Aomine's managed team. He is the ever annoying kid (in AHOmine's opinion) but very caring and emotional, too. Of course, he is Kirishima Aoi. The members chose him because he is confident. His talent is dancing, mostly modern-style with a mix of hip-hop. Aomine sighs heavily at this. Who knew the kid has it in him?

Contestant 6 is from Kise's managed team. Quite stern, but cute at the same time. He is Aoyama Kirito. His talent is playing guitar, which in Kise's case, is very surprising. At a very young age, Aoyama was trained by the Foundation since they discovered his love for music. And here he is, playing one of his favorite songs.

Contestant 7 is from Murasakibara and Himuro's managed team. The very lively and cute Murata Takeshi. His talent is dancing, too. But his forte is traditional Japanese dance. Wearing a kimono and all, he dances his way to the stage and brought out his inner Japanese.

Contestant 8 is from Midorima and Takao's managed team. The clumsy and quite a ruckus girl -- Midoriya Shikai. Her talent is Art. She draws a landscape of a perfect sunset in Japan, with sakura petals swaying in the air. As she finished her art, she stands up and shows it to the audience.

'A perfect one, little Shintarou.' Akashi thought and gives his grade for the talent.

Contestant 9 is from Akashi and Furihata's managed team. Such as wise red-haired child, she is Akajima Seikou. Her talent is to play the violin. Akashi is drawn to her music and nods once.

"This one looks like you, Akashi-kun." Ms. Jae comments, and Akashi hums in approval.

Lastly, Contestant 10 is from Kagami and Kuroko's managed team. The energetic and always pumped-up kid -- Kaguya Taima. His talent is, well, puppet play. He imitates cute voices of some kids' show characters and portrays them comically. Takao bursts in laughter as he understood the jokes while Midorima is tempted to smack him on the head. Kagami and Kuroko are laughing, too. Even if it's rare for Kuroko to laugh or smile, Kaguya managed to bring it out of him.

And now it's down to the tallying of scores. The audience are tensed and full of curiosity. Unfortunately, the results will be out tomorrow, so they can rest now and maybe bond some more.

* * *

"You were great out there, Mimari-kun!" Hayama cheers his team member and the kids brightly smiled to him.

"Thank you, Hayama-san! And Miyaji-san for believing in me." the kid says, eyes glistening with happiness.

"You're welcome." the couple replies, hugging the kid.

Kasamatsu and Sakurai help Kamimura to remove some make-up on her face as she is quite allergic to cosmetics. After a few minutes, her face is as normal as everyone else's.

"I didn't know you were good at acting." Kasamatsu says, amazement dancing in his eyes. The girl lightens up to him.

"Ah... Eh... A-Ano... Thank you, Kasamatsu-san." the girl tries to speak straight, then hugged the Kaijou Captain.

"Yukio-san, she loves you." Sakurai smiles, too.

"And I love you, too Ryou." Kasamatsu smirks and the Touou shooting guard blushes.

Mayuzumi and Mibuchi are helping out Maruyama with her costume. They decide to go with the make-up first then cleaned her face with water and tissue.

"Did do good out there, Mayuzumi-san, Mibuchi-san?" Maru asks, her face hopeful as she stares at the couple.

Mayuzumi, not being used to blushing girls, turned away. Mibuchi glares at him for a while, then looks back at Maru.

"Oh darling, you are the best there is! Your voice is heaven to our ears." Mibuchi compliments.

"Really? Thanks, Mibuchi-san... Or can I say... Kaa-san?"

This statement shocks Mayuzumi. The kid want to be theirs?

"Uhm. Of course, Rin-chan! And here is your Tou-chan who is very bad."

"I am not bad, you-"

"Uh, uh, uh! She's a kid..." Mibuchi clicks his tongue playfully and Mayuzumi scowls some more.

"You are the best parents I can have!" Maru says and hugs the two.

The rest of the kids are having fun time with their Team parents. While the rest of each team are already out, the star kids remained in their 'parents' side after all. That afternoon, the kids watched the teams practice for the final event of the week. All basketball teams are having drills and training menus served by their coaches so as early as today, they are on it.

* * *

"This is my most awaited part of all. I'm gonna make Bakagami eat dust." Aomine proudly smirked, saying out loud which causes Kagami to retort. And the usual banter begins.

"Look who's talking." Kuroko joins the banter and Aomine backed off because of the Phantom's glare.

"Oi, Tetsu! You just won by luck. Next time you won't even-"

And his statement is stopped midway by a kid whose always clinging to him.

"~Aominecchi~!" the boy calls, making Aomine smile wider than he ever did.

"Ah, Kirishima!" Aomine grabs the kid and carries him. "How's the best boy doing?"

"Ready to piss you off, Tou-chan!" Kirishima says and Aomine blushes. Now the others know what he and Kise are planning.

"W-Why you..." Aomine is cut off when Kise's arm connects with his.

"Kiricchi and Aoyamacchi are going to be our kids." Kise announces.

"Tell me why I am included there?" Aoyama scoffs.

"Oh c'mon, Aoyamacchi! You said you'd go for it!" Kise whines... again.

"Uh okay." Aoyama just says and looks at Kirishima, who blushes at the stare.

"Tou-chan, that kid is scary! I don't want to be his brother!"

"Tell that to Kise if you have the guts." Aomine just chuckles.

"You know Kirishima, maybe we should start getting along now." Aoyama stares at him with unknown feelings.

"And why is that so?" Kirishima tries to glare.

"Because we're brothers now, that's why." Aoyama answers, but Kirishima shows a face of hidden disappointment.

"Kiricchi, is something wrong?" Kise asks. The kid starts to blush again.

"Don't tell me..." Aomine figures out what he is missing here.

"I-It's not l-like t-that! It's just a crush!" Kirishima shies away with his face burning.

"You have a crush on Aoyama?" Aomine asks.

"You idiot! I thought you moved on!" Aoyama retorts with an obvious blush as well.

"I c-can't... Gomen, Ao-chan." Kirishima bows his head and Aoyama did what he needs to.

Aoyama hugs Kirishima, who flinches and hugs back.

"Aw man, what are we going to do here Kise?"

"Aominecchi... It's so cute!" Kise chose to fanboy over everything. Aomine snaps at him.

"So I guess one of them will be a son-in-law. You can't prevent feelings from long ago, anyway." Takao inserts, seeing the whole scene.

"Y-Yeah r-right." Aomine stutters, albeit confused.

"So, Ao-chan..."

"Yeah yeah... I love you, idiot."

"You don't have to call me idiot! That's mean, y'know?"

"I don't care.." Aoyama snorts but kisses Kirishima on the cheek.

"Okay, you two! Cut it out. We will have practice. You can watch over the bleachers, okay?" Aomine cuts in and drags Kise who's still heart-eyed. Kirishima and Aoyama sweat-drops, but linking hands as they sit on the bleachers to watch their parents-to-be.

And then again, it's a beautiful day.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another update!  
We're nearing the end so hold tight guys!  
Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	23. Charity Begins at Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Friday, 8:00 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The preparations for basketball match-ups are still under way. All teams, together with their coaches, are training and the captains are busy giving menus to their teammates who are slacking off. Seirin's side is quiet enough, Kagami and Kuroko serious about defeating the other teams again as they did some training of their own. Kaijou is still lively as ever, with Kise whining for his tripled menu while receiving kicks from Kasamatsu. On Touou's side, Aomine just shrugs off the scene and Sakurai is scared for the blonde. Shuutoku is also lively, given Takao is annoying Midorima once again. Yosen is particularly the most peaceful so far, if Murasakibara having snacks is to go by. Rakuzan has the strictest training under Akashi, while Shirogane just watches them.

It's the 5th day of the summer camp and they're finally down to the last event. This is indeed the most awaited part, in most of the people's opinion. The kids are also excited for the matches that will happen tomorrow. As per meeting, the matches will only be 2 parts only. There will be a first half and second half. Afterwards, the next match-up will begin. This will occur until two teams are winning and will fight for the final match.

* * *

The match-up will be as follows:

**Game 01:** Touou Gakuen vs Kaijou High

**Game 02:** Yosen High vs Shuutoku High

**Game 03:** Seirin High vs Game 01 Winner

**Game 04:** Rakuzan High vs Game 02 Winner

**Game 05:** Game 03 Winner vs Game 04 Winner

* * *

The game is a single elimination 6-team draft, so whoever loses won't have the chance for a comeback. As this is explained to all the teams, everyone tensed up. They need to win in order not to be eliminated. Of course, being basketball idiots and all, they are afraid to lose even if it's just a charity game.

"Aominecchi, get ready to lose!!" Kise shouts at his boyfriend, who just scoffs at him indifferently.

"Tch. Dream on, model boy." Aomine replies and Kise blushes.

"Hey Taiga, we'll be facing again, just like you wished." Himuro says to his so-called brother.

"Yeah! Can't wait to beat you again!" Kagami raised his fist in the air. Himuro just chuckles.

"Hmph. Again and again..." Midorima adjusts his glasses and looks away from Akashi.

"Let's do our best... Shintarou, Kazunari." Akashi just smiles at the Shuutoku Duo.

"'Course we will! I miss fighting the Emperor!" Takao giggles excitedly and Midorima had to glare at him.

"Fine. I have no intention of losing either."

"Then it will be." Akashi says, turning around to find Furihata.

* * *

After that rigorous training for the morning, a sumptuous lunch is once again prepared by the Seirin Team. All of them are happily sharing food except Aomine, who steals almost anyone's portion of food. And this is also the first time he received a power kick from Kasamatsu for bullying Sakurai. Ouch, that hurts.

"Kouki..." Akashi starts, feeding Akajima who happily chomps on the food.

"Yes, Sei?" Furihata looks up to see Akashi looking at him curiously.

"Do you have plans for next week? Can I visit your house?" Akashi asks. Furihata instantly blushes.

"Uhm, I have one plan next week. But maybe it's just for a day or two. Then the rest is free..." Furihata answers, looking back at his phone to continue his internet research.

"I see. Can I come with you to that plan?"

Furihata felt guilty for not telling Akashi, but he still shakes his head.

"Sorry, Sei. I didn't intend to exclude you but it's an arranged plan with my friends."

"Oh. By friends you mean..."

"Uhm, yes. Taka and Kise-san planned an outing for us only. I will be there with Kuroko, Himuro-san, Reo-nee and Sakurai-kun."

"Alright. Then I'll just invite Shintarou and the others to some friendly match in the court near the park."

"T-That would be fun..." Furihata bows down. "Sorry Sei."

"It's fine, Kouki. I respect your private life. If you want to have fun with Tetsuya and others, I'm very much obliged to let you be with them."

Furihata's face brightened up. Akashi has been more open and understanding lately, and the brunet couldn't be more proud of his boyfriend.

"T-thanks Sei..." Furihata's tears can't be stopped now. Akashi moves closer to him, hugging him.

"Anything for the Empress." Akashi just sighs in happiness. His Kouki is so easy to please.

"B-Bakashi!" Furihata tries to protest but he is a tearful mess in Akashi's chest. The redhead just chuckles and kisses the brunet on his hair.

"My Kouki..." Akashi hums in Furihata's hair, much to the brunet's relief.

* * *

Afternoon comes by and all of them are getting ready for the awarding of Talent Portion held yesterday. Everyone is gathered on the field with a small stage built for the awarding. Momoi is to be the host and on stage are the judges, including Akashi. So there will be 3 places and a Champion, while the rest receives consolation prizes.

"Alright! So we're here to award the kid who has the most wonderful talent show! Before we start awarding, let us hear a message from each of our judges on their comments regarding the competition." Momoi starts the program and looks at Akashi with a nod. The redhead then walks toward the center stage and takes the mic from the pink-haired girl.

"Thank you, Satsuki." a bow of recognition then Akashi returns to look at the audience. "It is a pleasant day, indeed. We have seen so much potential from the kids since day one, and I cannot put into words how surprised I am that these kids have shown real and unadulterated talent for their age. It is a must that we recognize these talents and enhance them to master such attributes. On behalf of the judges, we have decided to choose the one with such passion and pleasure doing what he likes. It is because of our heart that our talents show and grow at the same time. When we put our passion to things, it evolves into mastery and will be inculcated throughout our existence. Thank you and good afternoon."

And as expected, that speech earned so much applause and Furihata almost teared up at his boyfriend's words. Everyone gave their smiles to each other and the mood is livelier than ever.

"Well, as a director of this institution, I am proud to say that we have really been astounded by such display of performances that give off a caliber of greatness and passion. It is indeed my pleasure to watch these kids grow and make their own future. Then again, my gratitude is to all who made this event happen. We will forever be grateful for your initiatives." Nagase's speech earned applause and he bows to thank everyone.

"Good day, minna! I am so honored to be here with you all! I know I am just here on some days but I have seen so much of what this event has accomplished. And today, we will award the kids with such promising talent and probably audience appeal. There's so much to see when it comes to showing what people can do to inspire others, forging ways to make everyone closer to their dreams. May we all be satisfied with the results and always be happy no matter what season comes. Have a nice day!" Ms. Jae bows in appreciation and the audience is impressed by her speech.

"Alright! Thank you judges! Let us now proceed to recap the performers and their performances yesterday." Momoi continues, flipping the page of her script to the next one.

"The first performer was Mimari Kiyoharu." Momoi mentions, the boy bows down. "He has serenaded us with a song that is of a ballad genre."

And so Momoi introduces the other 9 contestants and what they performed. Everyone is happy that all of the performers did have shown their best during their moments. And now, the results of the contest are revealed. Each score is displayed from Akashi, Ms. Jae and Nagase-san.

* * *

Contestant 1: Mimari Kiyoharu (Singing - Ballad)  
Scores: 9.2 - 9.3 - 9.2  
Average: 9.23

Contestant 2: Kamimura Shuna (Acting)  
Scores: 9.3 - 9.3 - 9.3  
Average: 9.30

Contestant 3: Maruyama Rinne (Singing - Operatta)  
Scores: 9.5 - 9.5 - 9.6  
Average: 9.53

Contestant 4: Kishino Jiro (Juggling)  
Scores: 9.1 - 9.3 - 9.0  
Average: 9,13

Contestant 5: Kirishima Aoi (Dancing - Hip Hop)  
Scores: 9.4 - 9.5 - 9.4  
Average: 9.43

Contestant 6: Aoyama Kirito (Playing Guitar)  
Scores: 9.6 - 9.6 - 9.6  
Average: 9.60

Contestant 7: Murata Takeshi (Dancing - Traditional Japanese)  
Scores: 9.6 - 9.4 - 9.4  
Average: 9.47

Contestant 8: Midoriya Shikai (Painting)  
Scores: 9.7 - 9.6 - 9.7  
Average: 9.67

Contestant 9: Akajima Seikou (Playing Violin)  
Scores: 9.7 - 9.7 - 9.8  
Average; 9,73

Contestant 10: Kaguya Taima (Puppet Show)  
Scores: 9.8 - 10.0 - 9.9  
Average: 9.90

* * *

"Based on the average results, our 3rd placer is..." Momoi takes a deep breath while the others cheer for their bet. "Aoyama Kirito-kun!"

"Yay! He won, Aominecchi!!" Kise then hugs his lover, who just grinned.

"Congrats, Ao-chan." Kirishima smiles and kisses the blunette's cheek.

"Thanks, Kirishima." and Aoyama goes to the stage.

"Congratulations! And now, for our 2nd placer..." Momoi shifts her script again. "Midoriya Shikai!"

"Yosh! Shin-chan, she won!!" Takao then jumped for joy, much to the megane's discomfort.

"I know, Bakao!" Midorima snaps at the raven-haired teen for being hyperactive.

"I did it. Midorima-san, Takao-san!" Midoriya quickly hugged then taller teen.

"Y-Yes. You did it." Midorima can only sigh at that.

"There you go! And for our 1st placer..." Momoi makes a little suspense. "Akajima Seikou!"

"Sei!!" Furihata then goes to the stage and hugs Akashi, who chuckles at the action.

"Yes, she won." Akashi whispers and kisses the brunet's forehead.

"I did it, Akashi-san!" Akajima then approached them on the stage, and was awarded as well.

"And finally, our Talent Portion Champion... is none other than..." Momoi holds her breath for a while. "Kaguya Taima! Congratulations!"

"Yooooooooooooosh!!" Kaguya shouts loudly and Kagami then lifts him up in the air. Kuroko claps and smiles at the scene.

"You did it, boy!" Kagami ruffles the hair of Kaguya, making the kid laugh heartily at him.

"Thank you, Kagami-san, Kuroko-san!" Kaguya then bows to the couple and runs ahead to the stage.

And the awarding went by smoothly. After a few hours, the teens practically resumed training for the match-ups tomorrow. But some of them intended to just bond with the kids or by their partners. As for the GoM, happiness abounds and they never expected such a memorable summer camp. They all wanted to spend more time with the kids, but everything has its own end. That's why they decided to adopt the selected children that they want to be with them.

And definitely, they couldn't ask for more.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! We're down to the few chapters of this fic!  
Hope you like it!  
Still, please do leave kudos and comments if you are satisfied with this!  
Mata ne!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	24. Charity Begins at Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Saturday, 8:00 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

Five days has passed and the main event of the summer camp has come. All six High-School Basketballs are ready with a prodigy in each of them, probably known as the Generation of Miracles. If this is a match way back in Winter Cup, most people will say that it's a fight between life and death. Fortunately, that has been erased somewhere along the way. This match is mostly friendly, with some charitable purposes, since the winner of this tournament will donate funds for the organization they are in now.

Warm-ups and gulps of water are heard at the Gymnasium a few blocks where the Foundation is erected. They chose to conduct the match in a wider venue because of the fact that Kiseki no Sedai are playing. Mr. Nagase arranged the negotiations and received the permission form to use the Gym. And so they are here now.

Momoi conducts the opening ceremony of the tournament, mentioning the competing teams and that they have the prodigal GoM with them. Of course, this earned so much attention and all basketball enthusiasts from outside went to the venue. This, however, turned into an opportunity to earn some funds for the projects of the Foundation. Each pass is sold at the cheapest price possible, since Akashi wanted this for public viewing.

Person by person arrives at the venue. And soon enough, the seats are occupied. The coaches are impressed with how many fans their players are, ranging from squeaking fan-girls to quiet enthusiasts and observers. The bench players of Seirin are selling some refreshments for the audience, lead by Furihata. But Akashi insists that the brunet will play a game if the match is between Rakuzan and Seirin, much to Furihata's nervousness. Sure, he felt fine around Akashi on regular days, but the court is a different issue.

The first game is now under way. The referee is holding the ball between the center players of Touou and Kaijou -- Wakamatsu and Kobori. The atmosphere has been very tense since both teams entered the court. Of course, there are a few flirting sessions from Aomine and Kise and awkward cheering from Kasamatsu and Sakurai. Some of the players from other teams sighed at the scene. Are the couples gonna be okay?

Tip-off! The referee tosses the ball up, to be caught by Wakamatsu. Then he runs past other Kaijou players, eventually facing off with Kise. The game goes on like a wild goose chase, neither team giving up on winning. They only have two halves of game -- both with 11 minutes. So each team has to score as much as possible within the given time frame.

After the first five minutes, Kise gets worked up by Aomine's marking him. The blonde plays it safe, unleashing his trump card eventually. Aoyama and Kirishima are impressed with their would-be foster parents. However, Kise's Perfect Copy isn't enough to topple Aomine's speed, much to Kaijou's difficulty. And so the first half ended with a 46-43 score, in favor of Touou.

"Aominecchi, you cheater!" Kise shouts and walks toward his boyfriend, who is busy drinking isotonic beverage. The tanned teen looks at the blonde like some annoyed human.

"Hah?! What did you say, Kise? I am not cheating, baka!" Aomine takes the bait and retorts at Kise.

"You... You... g-groped me! Hentai!!" Kise blushed upon remembering the scene earlier.

"Haaah?! I didn't grope you!" Aomine snaps back.

"AHOminecchi! Using my love as a cheat! Unforgiveable!" Kise whines again and got kicked by Kasamatsu.

"Get ahold of yourself, Kise! Not everything is your boyfriend's fault! You're just gullible!" Kasamatsu snaps, too. Luckily, Sakurai held his arm in time.

"So mean, senpai!!" Kise cries like a baby again. Then Aomine sighs. Fortunately, the court bell rang.

The second half resumes with Kise struggling to pass Aomine's defenses, both playing an important role in maintaining the level of scores between the two teams. So Kise gambles all his strength and copies all the GoM skills, much to Aomine's annoyance.

"Stand aside, AHOminecchi." Kise says after ankle-breaking his boyfriend while in Emperor Eye mode. Everyone gasps at the turn of events.

"Don't mess with me, Kise! I'm not done yet!" Aomine takes a short time reacting to the move and swiftly steals the ball from Kise, passing by him and scoring.

* * *

Unfortunately, even with Aomine surpassing Kise's skill through his Zone, the blonde managed to get his team advancing to the next round. The score is 87-86 in favor of Kaijou. Both teams bowed and there are screams of joy around the venue. Akashi then approached the two teams.

"Both of you gave a good game. Nothing changed after everything that happened. Ryouta, I'll see you in the final game." Akashi shakes hand with the two and Kise felt tears dropping on his cheeks. Truly, nothing changed with the way they played, Kise thinks so too. In fact, everything improved and one of them is Akashi giving his heartfelt support for both teams after a great game.

"Thank you, Akashicchi!"

"Yeah. We're grateful you're our captain in Middle School." Aomine comments, and Akashi smiles genuinely at them.

"I want to give back all the good things you've done for me. We're all in this together. Basketball is our life and our means of friendship. Always remember that." Akashi says, earning curt nods from the couple.

"OKAY! The first match goes to Kaijou High!!" and more cheers erupted from the audience. Aoyama and Kirishima are amazed.

"You go out there and beat them for me, Baka." Aomine remarks and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. They kissed for a moment, eyes full of happiness and bliss.

"Hm! Love you, Aominecchi!" Kise giggles. Aomine just chuckles at him.

"Love you, too." and a kiss to the forehead.

* * *

The second game then commences with Yosen and Shuutoku. Both teams are in position, center players Murasakibara and Ootsubo preparing for tip-off.

Murasakibara caught the ball and is now running to score a hoop. Takao's Hawk Eye ever keen in observing the purple-haired teen's every movement. Himuro is on guard for Midorima's three-pointers. Even though Takao's eyes followed every move, his strength is no match for a child-hearted brute like Murasakibara. Luckily, there has been an opening and Midorima takes the chance to do consecutive threes. As a result, the first half ended with 50-45 in favor of Shuutoku.

"Yosh! Shin-chan, we're gonna win this!" Takao pumps his fist in the air.

"Of course, nanodayo. I have my lucky item, idiot." Midorima scoffs at the positive air in Takao's mood.

"A-re? What's your lucky item for the day? I didn't see it in the news-"

"Baka. Love is my lucky item for today." Midorima blushes and adjusts his glasses, much to his distaste. The word love seems so foreign in his tongue, yet tangible because of Takao.

"Oh. I never knew Oha-Asa can also predict feelings as lucky items." Takao smirks, probably enjoying his partner's mortification.

"T-This isn't the f-first time, nanodayo." Midorima says, almost a whisper.

"What?" Takao asks, unable to interpret his boyfriend's words.

"Nothing. Get back on the court or Miyaji-senpai will throw pineapples again."

"Hai, hai. Geez, Shin-chan." Takao sighs, but happy that his lover won't go anywhere.

* * *

The second half of Game 02 is now intense. Murasakibara and Midorima both entered the Zone, impeccably smashing the other's defenses. Himuro marks Takao, even though he knows that the Hawk Eye player can see through his Mirage Shot. The Shuutoku ace is preparing his famous High Projectile Three when Murasakibara timed his block perfectly. The players from other teams gasped at the scene. No one can stop Midorima's shots!

"Sorry, Mido-chin... But I have to win because Muro-chin promised me that I can eat him later." Murasakibara says frankly, earning a sweat-drop from the megane. What kind of reward is that? Ah, well... if it can improve the game-play then Midorima doesn't mind.

"Bring it on. But I won't be losing anytime either." Midorima adjusts his glasses and the game resumes.

"Nee, Himuro-san... Murasakibara-kun sure is giving it his all today." Takao asks, marking Himuro.

"Ah that? Well... I promised him that we'll have sex if we win. And don't get me wrong, the word used is 'eat' me." Himuro has his own blush upon saying the last part.

"Aw! Good for you! Shin-chan won't even touch my hands!" Takao whines and Himuro chuckles.

"Why not try giving him a threat? That will enhance his game at the same time, you'll have him after all these."

"I see. Will that work?"

"Beats me, it will." Himuro just smirks and continues marking Takao.

"Here goes..." Takao breathes. "Shin-chan, do your best or you won't see me for a month!"

The megane is shocked, gasping like air is stolen from him. "B-Bakao!"

"Told ya." Himuro says and gives Takao a high-five.

"They sure are enjoying the game..." Kagami comments from the bleachers.

"Yeah. I wonder what they are talking about..." Kuroko sighs and puts his head on Kagami's shoulders.

"O-Oi, are you sleepy again?" Kagami has his blush at that. Cute, he also thought.

"Q-Quite. Please let me sleep for a while, Kagami-kun." Kuroko pleads, and that cute face is something Kagami won't ever resist.

"Sure. I'll wake you up when we're gonna be playing." Kagami guides Kuroko's head with his free arm.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun, I love you."

"I love you, too." Kagami kisses his hair. "Get some nap now."

And the game continues in their background.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!  
So I thought I can make this chappie longer but I ran out of ideas.  
I'll extend the series to a few more chapters until the summer camp is over.  
Still, read and comment guys! XD
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	25. Charity Begins at Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Saturday, 9:00 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The tournament is still under way and all teams didn't hold back in pursuing victory game by game. Loud cheers are reverberating throughout the gym and everyone is happy with how the game progresses. It is indeed a pleasure to be able to play again just like Winter Cup times, but this time in a more fun and conventional way.

As the game continues with Yosen vs Shuutoku, spectators' eyes are glued to how Murasakibara is able to stop the unstoppable three-pointer shot of Midorima. Akashi even gasped at the scene, somehow miscalculating the purple-haired giant. But he is proven wrong this time, as Murasakibara passes by the Shuutoku ace and scores while at it.

"S-Sei... Midorima-san's shot was..." Furihata is unable to resume his words.

"I... didn't know it would likely happen. I was wrong... Atsushi is far more improving than what I thought." Akashi says, eyes focused on the game while the brunet leans on him for support.

And so that settles the second half of Game 02 with Yosen as the winner. The score is settled with 76-79, in favor of Yosen. Midorima still managed a smile, probably thinking that it was just a friendly game and no need to be heated about it. He then proceeds to Murasakibara and shakes hand with him. Both competitors had knowing glances and suddenly Murasakibara hugged the megane. Midorima is so shocked he nearly kicked the Yosen center.

"Mido-chin... Thank you. I can eat Muro-chin now." Murasakibara utters near the megane's ears.

"T-That's not the point! Why do you suddenly felt the need to hug me?!" Midorima, his usual tsundere self, says.

"Because I am thankful to Mido-chin..." Murasakibara almost crushed the megane in his hug.

"L-Let go of me you-"

"Atsushi, you can let go now." Himuro's voice sounded like healing to the purple giant and the hug broke immediately.

"Muro-chin, can I eat you now?"

Murasakibara walks toward his lover and quickly kissed him by the lips. Other members of Yosen and Shuutoku looked away, except Takao who is practically enjoying the scene.

"Later, Atsushi. We have to watch the game." Himuro caresses the giant's face and gives a quick kiss to the forehead. Murasakibara hums in contentment and walks towards the bleachers to have water.

"Himuro-san! That was a great PDA!" Takao says. Loud cheers from the audience still booms.

"Hehehe. Thanks Takao-kun..." Himuro replies with a smirk. "So, will you disappear from Midorima-san's sight after this?"

"Seriously? I don't think I can. Besides, he gave it his best in this game. That's enough reward for me."

"Takao-kun... That's very generous of you." Himuro compliments and the Shuutoku ravenette nods.

"Yep! If there's one thing I can do for myself and Shin-chan, that is to be happy with what we have."

"I cannot argue with that, Hawk Eye." Himuro says and both chuckled at that.

They did not notice Akashi walking towards them, with Furihata on the side.

"Himuro-san! Taka!" the brunet calls out, earning attention from both teams.

"Ah, Furi-chan!!" Takao responds, waving his hand off in a carefree manner. Akashi just nods at them.

"That was an awesome game! I really haven't been able to see something like that since Winter Cup." Furihata trembles in excitement.

"Well, take it from our aces... They're the best." Himuro replies, but Akashi seem to think of something else.

"I don't think it's just about Shintarou or Atsushi..." Akashi puts a hand under his chin.

"Why Sei? They're the GoM so-"

"Pardon Kouki, but teamwork is what I mean. And the support their partners give to them make them give out their full potential to the game. It surpasses way more than how we play as GoM in middle school. I sensed beforehand that there's something lacking, and I think this is what seems to be the outcome."

"Oh yeah. That's what we always do in Seirin!" Furihata brightens up at that.

"And that's what you do to me, too. That's why I keep on working out to enhance myself." Akashi replies, kissing the brunet's back of the hand.

Furihata blushes a bit then it dawned on him. Love... Love is the component Akashi is talking about after all this time.

"Say, I didn't know Akashi-san has this cheesy side in him." Himuro comments.

"Yeah! It is really refreshing to see you like this Akashi-san, in love and all."

"Well, that's how love and passion changes a person, am I right?"

"Never been more true. I'm glad Atsushi's the way he is right now." Himuro says with a contented look.

"Well, Shin-chan's still the _tsundere_ type but that's what I love about him!" Takao adds.

"I'm never wrong to have made that decision before, and I'm glad that they all found a love of their own..." Akashi smiles one of his own and Furihata's heart soared.

And the conversation comes to a halt when Takao and Himuro are called by their respective partners. Akashi and Furihata also went back to their respective seats.

* * *

"And now, let's proceed with Game 03!! It's Seirin vs. Kaijou!!" the announcer says, earning a huge bout of cheers and yells from the audience.

"Kurokocchi!!" Kise quickly hugs the bluenet, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Kise-kun, stop it." Kuroko says and the blond halts his actions.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna give our best here." Kasamatsu speaks and shakes hands with Hyuuga.

"So are we." Hyuuga says back with the same positive energy and they quickly got into position.

And so Game 03 starts with a tip-off between Kiyoshi and Kobori. Of course, the Iron Heart manages to catch the ball. Hyuuga can't help but smirk towards his boyfriend, as they started to get pumped up on the game. Kise, however, turned the tables again and manages to catch the ball then making his three-point shot. Kagami won't be settled by that, as he quickly got the ball and did a slam dunk. Kuroko gave a knowing nod to his boyfriend, probably expressing that they should get serious now.

Kaguya is watching with such amusement in his eyes, while Kirishima and Aoyama silently cheered for Kise. Aomine tried to focus on the game but is distracted by Kise's (intentional) quirks like swaying his body or whatever attractive pose the blonde comes up with.

'You and your hot body, Kise.' Aomine thought as he groans and tries to remove dirty thoughts in his head.

Kagami and Kuroko's real struggle begins when Kise copies the GoM again. Since the game is only for two rounds, Kise's stamina can be enough to give his team the game's victory. But alas, Kagami enters the Zone and all hell breaks lose. The gasps and shouts from the audience become louder, making the tension between both teams increase tenfold.

"Kagami! Kuroko! Go for it!!!" Furihata shouts from his seat. He is allowed not to be on bench for this game, so he settled beside Akashi to observe the game better. The redhead is quite worried about the Seirin Duo, since Kise is now the most dominant player on court.

"If this keeps up, Seirin will be having a hard time closing the gap." Midorima comments from his team's bench.

"Nah. They can pull it off. Miracles do happen when you don't expect it, right?" Takao replies, and the green-haired Shuutoku ace can only nod at that.

* * *

The first half of Game 03 ends with a tie of 48. Both Seirin and Kaijou are quite worked up after that game. They really have given their all in this. Aomine quickly ran to his boyfriend's side, petting the blonde's hair messily.

"Not bad for someone who finally defeated me." Aomine's smirk gained Kise's attention instantly.

"Thank you Aominecchi!" the blonde launched himself on Aomine and they both stumbled on the floor.

"Geez. No wonder you're the most PDA couple around here." Kasamatsu scoffed and turned to Sakurai, who is busy wiping the sweat on his face.

"Yuki-san, you did great out there." Sakurai says cheerily, making a cute expression that Kasamatsu can't even resist.

"Y-You too, Ryou. Thank you for everything." Kasamatsu replies, placing a kiss on his lover's cheek.

"There's one more round. I hope you excel." Sakurai comments and continues to wipe his boyfriend's sweat.

"I will. 'Cause you're there." Kasamatsu smiles, then chugs a bottle of water.

On the Seirin's side, things are less animated than usual.

"Kuroko, you look like passing out. Wanna sub?" Kagami worriedly asks, seeing his boyfriend almost fainting.

"I am o-okay, Kagami-kun." Kuroko insists, but his breathing is quite unsteady.

"Oh no, Kuroko-kun!" Coach Aida starts. "You won't be playing this time. Save your energy for our final match."

"But Coach-"

"No buts, Kuroko! I'll have Koganei to sub for you."

"Yes Ma'am!" Koganei throws a fist on the air. "Don't worry Kuroko, I'll finish what you started!"

"Very well t-then... Thanks, Koganei-senpai."

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Koganei cheers on and they got ready for the second half.

Kagami kissed Kuroko's forehead before standing, making the bluenet smile at the gesture. Surely, they will break the tie and win this game.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!  
Finally I'm done with this chappie.  
Basketball games are quite the nuisance to write and I don't have enough background about it.  
Still, hope you liked it!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	26. Charity Begins at Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Saturday, 10:00 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

It's now Seirin vs. Kaijou in the court, and everyone has their cheers set for both teams. Kise is whining at the loss of Kuroko in this game, much to his captain's annoyance. However, Kagami has other plans if ever his partner isn't in the game. Besides, the motto of Seirin is about teamwork and miracles, which they have been doing since participating in the Winter Cup.

Both teams are in position, Kiyoshi and Kobori at the center for the tip-off. Both center players have their concentrated stares, but Kiyoshi is somewhat happy internally. For what the reason is, only Hyuuga knows.

And there it is! Kiyoshi manages to steal the ball and make a pass to his boyfriend, who nods and runs into the opposing team's basket. Hyuuga is almost at the hoop when Kise appears in front of him, just then he passes the ball to Kagami. The redhead quickly made work of the people marking him and scores a hoop. Kuroko then smiles from the bleachers and Kagami does the same when he notices.

"Bring it on, Kise!"

"I will, Kagamicchi!" Kise's skills may be dominant as of now, but who knows the limits of a GoM in Zone?

At the audience, Aomine is watching intently. He studies every footwork and movement of Seirin, since he already knew what Kise's are. Sakurai can't contain his stance and clasps both hands, praying to anyone above for his Kasamatsu.

* * *

The game is pretty tense but enjoyable. However, every good thing must come to an end. This time, it ends in Seirin's favor -- with the score 49-45. Both teams go back to their bench, re-hydrating and composing themselves for the second half.

"Good work, Koga! That's enough to make us get this win." Coach Aida comments, and Mitobe pats the cat-faced player on the head.

"Thanks, Coach! I was able to make some last minute adjustments to the game." Koganei then turns to Mitobe. "I did good, didn't I?"

The nod from Mitobe is enough answer to them, as all Seirin laughs heartily.

"Kagami-kun, you did great." Kuroko's usual deadpanned expression is now a gentle, smiling one. Kagami can't help the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Uh y-yeah! Thanks Kuroko..." Kagami scratches his head, then is hugged by the phantom player himself.

Then, they notice someone approaching them.

"It appears we'll face again in the finals..." the voice is calm, and very friendly.

"Ah, Akashi-kun... I think you're right." Kuroko answers, still in Kagami's arms.

"I'm actually worried..." Furihata then says, much to Akashi's discomfort.

"Kouki, how many times-"

"But Sei, I can't help it okay?" Furihata's voice rises a bit. Kagami and Kuroko feel stunned about this.

"Kou... Are you mad at me, Kouki? Did I say something wrong again?"

"No, no Sei! It's not that. Sorry I raised my voice..." Furihata quickly hugs his redhead boyfriend.

"I understand the point you're implying, Kouki. You'll be pitted against me in the finals, if ever."

"You still have trauma about it, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asks, concern flooding his expression.

"I d-don't know, Kuroko..." Furihata sank deeper in Akashi's chest. "Maybe I'm just worried, is all."

"Nah, you're just worried because you'll have to be matched to your boyfriend. It's gonna be okay, Furi!" Kagami grins and Furihata's expression calms down a bit.

"I hope so..." Furihata mutters. "Sorry, Sei."

"You're worrying for nothing, Kouki. It's not worth apologizing for." Akashi says and kisses the brunet's hair, who closes his eyes at the gesture.

"BAKAshi." Furihata tries to say while blushing and Akashi just chuckles.

"I'm afraid we have to cut this short, Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun is gonna make Kise-kun eat dust."

"I see. Such confidence for your lover is very deep, Tetsuya. I hope that will be the same if we are to be pitted in the finals."

"Yes, Akashi-kun. We did it once, and we'll do it again." Kuroko's determination made Akashi smile genuinely.

"I see what you mean. Let's find out then." Akashi says and grabs Furihata's hand. Kagami excuses himself with a kiss to Kuroko's head.

"Yes. Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko then says, stopping what Akashi is about to do.

"For what, Tetsuya?" the redhead questions, and Furihata smiles with a knowing look.

"I knew this is your plan all along, and it turned out unexpectedly beautiful in the end."

"What do you mean?" Akashi asks, earning a scoff from the brunet.

"Sei, are you playing with us?" Furihata huffs and the redhead stares at him blankly.

"I really don't know what Tetsuya means, Kouki..." the redhead confesses, and Kuroko then chuckles.

"It's okay, Furihata-kun... Akashi-kun may not realize it now, but later on I know he will." the blue-haired teen says, making Furihata automatically nod at him.

"Alright, I give up." a sigh. "Seems like you GoM know your stuff very well."

"But Kouki, I really-"

"Let's just go, Sei! The game is starting!" Furihata snaps and the redhead follows innocently at him. Kuroko grins at the scene, probably enjoying Furihata's embarrassment.

* * *

The second half of Game 03 is rather more intense than the previous half. Kagami's tactics aren't fully working on Kaijou without his beloved partner. Kise takes this advantage to his own and gradually widens the score gap between teams, in favor of them. Kagami grits his teeth, probably implying that he is indeed at wit's end for this game. But Hyuuga snaps him out of it and Kiyoshi just taps him on the back. Izuki still has his usual pun-induced vigor and Koganei just seemed relaxed throughout the game.

"What is that Bakagami doing out there?? Is he for real??" Aomine notices the lack of enthusiasm in Seirin's ace, Midorima sighs and arranges his glasses again.

"I knew I should've not went on with this game..." Midorima frowns hard. "That buffoon isn't what I am expecting him to be this time."

"C'mon Shin-chan, Kagami's just playing around! Once he gets serious, Kise-chan's team will have a hard time." Takao comments, then looks back at the game.

"Even if he does, the gap isn't that narrow to begin with." Midorima retorts calmly, then stands up. "I'm gonna get some drinks."

"Shin-chan..." Takao pouts and watches the game with saddened eyes.

* * *

Seirin's players pant continuously, exhausted and quite unable to keep up with Kise's major contribution to the game. Kasamatsu is having a fun time, looking at Sakurai's direction occasionally for additional inspiration. However, Coach Aida is not happy with what is happening.

"Kagami-kun, what the hell is this??" the coach snaps. "Are you having problems again?"

"But Coach, I tried every tactic I can to counter Kise! But he's getting better..." Kagami bites his lip in frustration.

"You really can't play without me, right Kagami-kun?" Kuroko then faces him with a blank expression, But Kagami knew better that his other half isn't happy at all.

"K-Kuroko... Sorry, I-"

Then Kuroko presses his lips forcefully against Kagami's, giving no time for the redhead to react. All players from the Kaijou side are looking at the scene. Kise grins and thought about it.

"No more apologies, Taiga-kun..." Kuroko speaks gently. "It's either you win this, or I'll be sadder than before."

"I see. You want me to play and win this on my own..."

"Yes. Learn to play without me sometimes. I will see how you improve by that." Kuroko caresses his lover's face, who blushes a bit. The other players from Seirin just smiles at the scene. "Besides, I am always here even if you are on the court. I can always be your strength, Taiga-kun."

"I know, Tsu. Sorry I forgot that I have the best boyfriend in the world, and the best team I can ever wish for!" Kagami now grins like the usual idiot he is.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Coach Aida is also motivated at that. "Show them how Seirin wins!"

"Yes!" and the loud cheers are louder now.

"Senpai, I get the feeling we'll have trouble this time." Kise smirks, wiping a sweat from his forehead. Kasamatsu just rolls his eyes on him.

"Bring it on, I say." Kasamatsu replies and holds Sakurai's hand tighter than ever.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie-dokie!  
This is some serious stuff we got! Hahahaha!  
Anyway, hope you like this chappie!  
Until next week!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	27. Charity Begins at Reaching Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Saturday, 10:30 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The game between Seirin and Kaijou resumes, and every second is getting more intense with Kagami and Kise on the line of battle. It's an alternate scoring pattern for both teams, which really doesn't help lengthen the gap. Kagami never felt more pumped than he is now. Thanks to Kuroko's words, he unleashes all of his skills and plans to play, making it difficult for Kise and the rest of his team to keep up.

Kise tries his best to copy all styles made by Kagami, but much to his dismay because the redhead always have counter-measures for his own movements in case of being copied.

"Tch. Are we in trouble now?" Kise pants, trying to recover from the one-on-one he did with Kagami. Aomine has his smirk when he noticed that this is the gameplay he is looking forward to. It may be a bit disappointing for him, but he's happy that the game is what it is.

"Shin-chan, Kagami is getting back at Kise-chan! This is gonna be one heck of a match!" Takao expresses his giddiness and the megane just hums in approval, drinking his favorite canned beverage.

* * *

The game ends with a score of 88-86, in favor of Seirin. Kise tries his best to keep up, but his body can't handle more. So when he is walking back to the bench, his vision blurred and he starts to lose balance. Luckily, he doesn't reach the floor because someone has caught him.

"Baka. You enjoyed your game too much." the voice is loud and clear in Kise's ears. When he looks up, a smiling Aomine gazes at him proudly.

"A-Aominecchi..." Kise tries to speak, but his body is getting the better of him.

"Shut up for now. I'll take you to the infirmary." Aomine carries the blonde bridal-style, then gives a nod at Kasamatsu's direction.

The Seirin team celebrates their win, even more when Kagami hugs his phantom boyfriend right then and there.

"You and Kise-kun gave it your all. I'm so proud." Kuroko speaks, sinking deeper in Kagami's chest.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Kise, though. He pushed his limits." Kagami breaks the hug and looks at Kuroko worriedly.

"He'll live, that's for sure. Kise-kun is stronger than what he appears to be."

"I'll give you that."

The game pauses, giving all teams a lunch break. The three previous games proved to be tedious for the teams who played, so as a preparation for the next game, all of them will have lunch first. Since it's still a bit early, the ones who will cook proceeds to the kitchen.

* * *

"I had so much fun, Kagamicchi! Playing with you is really amazing!" Kise comments after having a nice rest from the infirmary. Aomine is on standby whether something weird happens to his boyfriend. Well, he'll stay even if no one told him to.

"I'm more worried about your stamina. Has it been that forced lately? What happened?" Kagami asks, then Kise instantly blushes.

"Uh, that? W-Well..." Kise stutters.

"I knew AHOmine-kun has something to do with this." Kuroko says, deadpanned.

"Hey! Why am I always the center of your anger, Tetsu?!"

"Because what I say about you is true." Kuroko simply replies, sipping on his vanilla milkshake.

"Why you-"

"It's okay, Kurokocchi! I... didn't say I don't like what we do other than basketball." Kise manages to say sheepishly.

"I figured. But if it makes the game better, please carry on." Kuroko says.

"Kuroko, you bastard." Aomine clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Besides, I have been building up my stamina too with Kagami-kun." Kuroko confesses and Kagami almost spit his drink.

"We all do. Right?" another voice adds to the group.

"Takaocchi!" Kise quickly makes a high-five with the Hawk Eye player.

"How's the bright model doin'? You really had fun out there, huh?" Takao asks Kise.

"Mm! Kagamicchi is very hard to defeat."

"You're talking like that because you really haven't improved since then." Aomine remarks, obviously annoyed.

"So mean, Aominecchi!!"

"And you're talking like that because you can't admit to yourself that Kagami-kun is better than 10 Ahomine-kun combined." Kuroko comments.

"OI!" Aomine snaps at the blunette. "As if that Bakagami can defeat me. The only one who can beat me-"

"Stop with that ancient quote, Ahomine-kun. You can't move on in life unless you admit your shortcomings."

"Tch. Like hell I have any."

"Then, is it okay if I ask Akashi-kun about your idiotic activities during middle school?"

"That's blackmailing, Tetsu! You bastard!"

"Hah! So Ahomine has his best moments huh?" Kagami smirks deviously towards the tanned teen, who blushed at the embarrassing revelation.

"Shut up, Bakagami! Like you're one to talk!"

"Huh? Aside from the incident with Alex, I don't remember any." Kagami comments, and Aomine gets pissed.

They talk like that until lunch is served. Most of them are eating with their teammates, while others choose to eat with the kids or their partners. Either way, it's a generally peaceful meal for all of them.

* * *

"Sei, you should prepare for Yosen after this." Furihata reminds his lover who just nods at him.

"I will, Kouki. You should be cheering me up later."

"E-Even if you don't say that, I'll support you."

"That's my Kouki." and a kiss to the forehead is all Furihata needs to calm his nerves.

* * *

The fourth game will begin in a short while. Nothing much happened after lunch so everyone settled back on their seats and prepares to watch the game. It's Rakuzan vs. Yosen for Game 04. And tip-off begins with Murasakibara from Yosen and Nebuya from Rakuzan.

"Sei-chan!"

"What is it, Reo-nee?" Akashi asks, looking at Mibuchi from his peripheral.

"Let's do our best!"

"Ah." Akashi nods and is blocked by Fukui.

"Aha! Akashi!" the Yosen Point Guard intejects.

"Fukui-san, what a surprise." Akashi says, and Fukui suddenly stops.

"Eh? What do you-" and his words aren't finished yet when Akashi quickly passes by him.

"Sorry, Fukui-san. A game is a game. We can talk later." Akashi says after shooting a score for their team.

"Damn it! His eyes are really fast!" Fukui says with a click of tongue. Himuro passes by him.

"Wake up senpai, or you'll never get a score." the Yosen shooting guard tells Fukui and runs for the ball.

* * *

Obviously, Yosen has still a bit more to learn in order to surpass Rakuzan. With Akashi's Emperor Eye in complete form, no doubt the game's cards will play according to his intentions. The score for First Half is 56-46, in favor of Rakuzan. That's the biggest point difference in all the games played since morning.

"Aka-chin is really great. I don't wanna play the next game." Murasakibara yawns and Himuro just sighs at the laziness of his lover.

"Atsushi, don't say that. We still have more to go." Himuro counters, kissing the tall teen on his cheek.

"He's right, Atsushi." a voice joins the conversation.

"My, my. If it isn't the Emperor himself." Himuro grins at the redhead.

"Pardon my intrusion in your team, Tatsuya-san. I am just checking if you are all okay."

"Oh." Himuro chuckles. "Well, aside from the sweat, we're all good."

"I see. Sorry but I need to be serious in the game."

"No worries, Akashi-kun. We're all fired up as well." Himuro pats the redhead.

Akashi bows at them. "Thank you, Tatsuya-san. For taking care of Atsushi all the time."

"Uh well... It's nothing compared to how you care for them during middle school."

"Still, my gratitude is yours." Akashi defends. "Atsushi, please play the game for Tatsuya-san, at least."

"Eeeeeeeh. Too bothersome, Aka-chin." Murasakibara chomps another set of snacks.

"Hm. Tatsuya-san, I am going to hold the delivery of some new snacks straight from Europe until Atsushi plays."

"H-Hey, Aka-chin. That's so mean..." Murasakibara pouts and both Akashi and Himuro chuckles at the Yosen center's reaction.

If it gets down to it, friendship is still more powerful than basketball any day.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosh!  
Owatta!  
I'll see you again next week!  
Ja ne! Ittekimasu!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	28. Charity Begins at Recreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Furihata has the urge to conduct a charity project. Luckily, Akashi is more than willing to help his Kouki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Saturday, 1:00 PM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The second to the final game match begins! It's Rakuzan versus Yosen. The crowd is still in high spirits despite the hot weather, cheering for the team they support even way back Winter Cup. And so, both teams are now on the court, lining up and bowing to the opposing team in hopes of a good game. Akashi is feeling so well: no pressure, just pure friendship and healthy competition.

"Let's do our best, team." Akashi says to both his teammates and Yosen's. Himuro bows in respect of that and Murasakibara sighs heavily.

"Why do I have to fight against Aka-chin?"

Himuro smiles reassuringly at the purple head. "Remember the snacks from Europe?"

This brightens up Murasakibara's face. "Y-Yeah. Can I get it if we win?"

"Yes, Atsushi. Either we win or give Akashi-kun a good match."

"Then I will, Muro-chin..." Murasakibara nods, understanding the situation at hand.

"Good. Don't let me or Akashi-kun down, okay?"

"Yes Muro-chin." the purple head lets out a small sigh, probably annoyed at his boyfriend's oversweetened tone.

And now it's time for tip-off! It's Murasakibara and Nebuya on the middle, both jumping high to grab the ball. The Yosen center gets it this time, running off and passing the ball Himuro. The ravenhead quickly forms a Mirage Shot, effectively scoring for their team.

"Tatsu-chan is very good." Mibuchi comments and Mayuzumi just clicks his tongue.

"We can do better than that. Move that ass of yours, Reo."

"Ooooh. Someone's being horny at this time of day." Mibuchi smirks truimphantly upon receiving a glare from his boyfriend.

"I am not! Will you shut up?" Mayuzumi snaps and Akashi notices it.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Akashi asks. "What did Reo-nee do?"

"Oi, Sei-chan! That's mean." Mibuchi protests cutely with a pout.

"Nothing. Get back on the game." Mayuzumi says. "Reo and I will handle this part."

"Alright. Let's win this." Akashi nods and the couple looks at each other. When Akashi is already running, Mayuzumi glares at Mibuchi again.

"Poor Chi-chan. Can't keep it to his pants today." Mibuchi notices the barely noticeable bulge on Mayuzumi's jersey short. The silver-haired teen blushes in embarrassment and quickly runs for the ball.

"Get your mind on the game, Reo!" Mayuzumi tries to protest as much as he can, but it will only prove that Mibuchi's observation is correct. Seriously, how is it that he gets hard when Mibuchi seduces him like that?

The game continues with Yosen trying to score against Rakuzan, which the latter has not much difficulty trying. So the first game ends up in favor of Rakuzan with the score of 60-45. Unfortunately for Yosen, those 11 minutes are enough for Akashi to dominate the court without releasing his one-hundred percent effort.

* * *

"Muro-chin, we're gonna lose..." Murasakibara whines like a baby again.

"I know. Akashi-kun isn't your middle school captain for nothing." Himuro wipes the sweat from Murasakibara's forehead. "He really gave me a hard time. Mibuchi-san, too."

"Do you think we can really stand a chance against Rakuzan and their captain?" Wakamatsu asks, wiping his sweat.

"C'mon now Captain. We can afford to think like that." Himuro chuckles.

"Why are you so relaxed in this moment?!" the Yosen Captain snaps.

And there are more chuckles resounding from the Yosen team. Kagami comments about not being able to battle his 'brother' in a match. Kuroko just sighs in relief knowing that Akashi is enjoying the game a lot better than before. Midorima can't help the gasp when he sees how his former captain is really into making the game enjoyable. Aomine and Kise just watch in awe of their captain. Furihata quickly runs to Akashi's side and gives him some well-deserved hug.

"Kouki, why hug me so suddenly? Are you alright?" Akashi asks, voice laced with immediate concern.

Furihata shakes his head, then smiles. "No, Sei. I just wanna thank you for working on your best."

"Kouki, I always do the best for you." Akashi comments, and the brunet blushes ever so red.

"T-Thanks, I guess?" Furihata chuckles nervously. "Here, I made your favorite energy drink."

Akashi grabs the bottle from Furihata's hand. "Thanks, Kouki."

The energy drink is made out of soybeans that are freshly ground, mixed with chocolate powder and a small serving of sugar. Furihata made sure that the drink is in its absolute cold, which Akashi enjoys. Gulping it, Akashi feels more than refreshed when it's Furihata that makes his sports drink.

"Keep up the great game, Sei. I mean, you will win whether I say it or not."

"No Kouki. I want you to say it always so my win will be absolute." Akashi replies. caressing the brunet's face. "Though I feel a little bad for Atsushi and his team. They are doing their best to keep up, and I honor such determination."

"Y-Yeah. Himuro-san must be having a hard time." Furihata comments.

"I know. But with that kind of determination, I can say that they can manage to keep up. Besides, I owe it to the one who showed me what determination is all about in the first place."

"Stop saying embarrassing things already." Furihata turns away and blushes, making Akashi chuckle at him.

* * *

The second match of Game 04 is now under way. Yosen is indeed having a hard time keeping up with Rakuzan, who are not even breaking any sweat scoring points for the team. Murasakibara sees this as a motivating drive to be better at playing basketball, much to Himuro's delight. The giant of the GoM is definitely waking up from its slumber.

Akashi opens his Emperor Eye, ankle-breaking player after player. The scores are nearly in range with each other, but Rakuzan won't have it that way. So for the finale of this game, Akashi engages the whole team into Zone. Yosen has become more of a frozen object, trying to counter Rakuzan's offenses.

"And the winner for this match is Rakuzan High!" more cheers and yells are heard from the stage. The Seirin team is now gasping and partly nervous because of their next opponent. Furihata can't help but feel nervous at this. After that game, it is announced that the final match will be tomorrow so one-by-one, the people start walking out of the gymnasium with contented expressions and happy talks.

"You've done a great play, Akashi-kun. It was beyond impressive." Himuro comments after the handshake.

"Thank you, Tatsuya-san. I do my best."

"Of course you do, if Furi-chan is to go by."

"Indeed. I look forward to a stronger Yosen the next time we face off." Akashi bows.

"You can count on it." Himuro replies with a smirk.

"Aka-chin, can I have the snacks from Europe?" Murasakibara suddenly appears from Himuro's back.

Akashi chuckles. "Of course, Atsushi. You've outdone yourself this time."

"Ah, that? Uhm, it was... uhm..." Murasakibara stutters at the fact that his former captain has actually complimented him.

"I know. It might be a bit of shock to you if I'm saying things like that. You're not used to it, are you?"

Murasakibara can't even make up a response for that. So Himuro does the talking and the three of them are laughing after. Furihata comes by Akashi's side, with Kagami and Kuroko following along.

"Sei!"

"Ah, there you are Kouki." Akashi kisses the brunet's forehead. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Furihata nods, albeit nervously. "Y-Yeah. Good thing we have plenty of time to practice."

"Indeed. I made it a point to prepare both teams that will enter the final match."

"Always so ahead of us, Akashicchi!" Kise appears behind Kuroko and Aomine just snorts.

"Ah, Ryouta, Daiki." Akashi acknowledges. "Thanks to a great game as well."

"We do our best!" Kise makes a peace sign and Kuroko snorts.

"Says the one who collapsed after the game." Kuroko remarks sarcastically.

"Kurokocchi, hidoi-ssu!" Kise whines again.

"Tetsuya has a point, Ryouta. Please do not overwork yourself."

"Yes Sir!"

"And to what do I owe this small meeting after a game?" Midorima suddenly walks toward them and adjusts his glasses.

"Ah, Shintarou, Kazunari. I hope you enjoyed the game as well." Akashi greets the two.

"Tch. You're the one who had the most enjoyable time beating Yosen, as far as I am concerned."

"Nah, don't listen to his qualms Akashi-san! He's just short of love and attention." Takao comments and this makes the green-haired megane snap at him. Kise and Furihata can't help but laugh at that.

"I know I can always count on you to express what Shintarou feels, Kazunari. That Hawk Eye of yours is highly commendable." Akashi joins the loop and Midorima feels his head twitch.

"Well, I do my best like everyone else does!" Takao beams brightly and makes a high-five with Kise.

"Uhm Sei, where are Reo-Nee and your other teammates?" Furihata asks, noticing the absence of Rakuzan players around.

"Well, Reo-nee said something about taking care of Mayuzumi-senpai's _'angry pet'_ so they left for the time being. Hayama-senpai and Nebuya-senpai went out to grab snacks." Akashi replies, earning a blush from Furihata on the 'pet' part and some chuckle from Takao and Kise.

"_Angry pet_, huh?" Takao repeats. "What a good way to name something under the belt."

"Taka!" Furihata blushes some more in pure embarrassment.

And all of them talked like that until it's time to get some well-deserved rest.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo!  
I'm nearly finished guys!  
So up next is the battle between Seirin and Rakuzan.  
Stay tuned!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	29. Charity Begins at Mutuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Saturday, 8:00 PM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

That night, Furihata looks at the stars and reflects about what outcome the game will have tomorrow. He is seriously staring at the evening sky, laying down on the patch of grass near his and Akashi's tent. The redhead said a while ago that he wants Furihata to play in the game, to see if there's improvement in every aspect of the brunet's game-play.

What he doesn't notice is the ruffling of grass and the presence of a person beside him. When the person doesn't speak, Furihata doesn't bother to turn his head and look who's the intruder in his moment of peace. That is until;

"Furihata-kun." a simple call of his name and the brunet jumps up quickly, rising from his position on the grass field.

"AHHH! Kuroko! When did you get there??"

"Just a few seconds ago. You were thinking deeply, am I right?"

Kuroko's question leaves Furihata thinking of the game again. As much as possible, the brunet wants to erase some tension inside him simple because he's playing against his own boyfriend. But that's not the problem here. The boyfriend happens to be Akashi Seijuurou, who is in every aspect of playing basketball excels perfectly.

"Y-Yeah." Furihata more or less whispers. "I'm nervous..."

Kuroko taps the brunet's shoulders, hopefully to ease something tensed in said brunet's body.

"I know. It's Akashi-kun we're talking about here."

"Glad you realized what I mean." Furihata looks at Kuroko with approval. "It's not just my boyfriend Sei we're talking here, it's friggin' Akashi Seijuurou in our faces."

"I know, Furihata-kun. But we should do our best, especially you." Kuroko frowns a bit and his blue eyes serious. "He wants to see the most results from you."

"Yeah but..." Furihata pauses, thinking of an excuse. "...no matter what I do, I may ruin the game."

"No, Furihata-kun." Kuroko shakes his head. "Actually, we can make some adjustments and bring distraction to Akashi-kun during the game."

Furihata blushes at this. What does Kuroko want him to do?

"And what do you mean by t-that, Kuroko?"

"Simple." Kuroko points out. "You see what Kise-kun did to distract Aomine-kun during their match?"

Furihata nods, imagining the part where Kise uses his body language to flirt with Aomine in the match. And it ended up in a way that the tanned Touou ace actually groped the Kaijou blond.

"Uhm, w-well you s-see..."

Kuroko's eyes become focused. "I didn't mean for you to do what exactly Kise-kun did. It's your own style of distracting Akashi-kun on the court. The chances of him being distracted are higher compared to vice-versa."

"But Kuroko, I get quickly flustered and-"

"That's simply it, Furihata-kun." Kuroko cuts off. "You become distracted then recover quickly. But if Akashi-kun becomes distracted, it will take time because it's you who distracted him in the first place."

Furihata felt shivers run to his spine. "D-Do you think it's not a violation, Kuroko?"

"No. You're merely going to distract Akashi-kun from a safe distance. No physical fouls can be committed in that manner."

"I see." Furihata finally nods. "I'll do my best, Kuroko!"

"Sure you will, Furihata-kun. You've been training with the captain of GoM ever since you've become his boyfriend. So I guess that speaks for itself." Kuroko nods, actually smiling a bit at that.

"I g-guess you can say that." Furihata scratches his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course." Kuroko then stands. "I'll be back to sleep. Kagami-kun may wake up at any instant."

Furihata stands up, too. "Me, too. Sei would be looking for me if I stay longer here."

"Then let's call it a good night, Furihata-kun."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Kuroko. Hopefully we win tomorrow."

Kuroko chuckles. "Hopefully is right." And then they part ways, going back to their own tents.

* * *

**Sunday, 6:00 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

It's the final day of summer camp and everyone gets ready to work. The non-competing teams for the day arranged the Gym where the match will take place. They take this as an opportunity to get some morning exercise at the same time. Besides, breakfast won't be served until an hour.

When Furihata is done with cooking, he quickly excused himself from Kagami, Mitobe and Sakurai to go see Akashi. The said redhead is actually doing some stretches alone in an area near their shared tent. Furihata runs happily to his lover, beaming at the redhead with such giddiness in him.

"Sei! Good morning!"

"Ah, Kouki..." Akashi stops his stretching. "Good morning."

"Someone's busy first thing in the morning, I see?" Furihata teases.

Akashi chuckles. "You know me so well, Kouki."

"Of course! I am your boyfriend, after all."

"Right. Aren't we confident today?"

"Hmm." Furihata hums soundly. "Let's just say I'm psyched to play against you for the second time."

"That's the Kouki I want to see later." Akashi then kisses Furihata's forehead. The brunet blushes, but his smile is enough for Akashi to go kyuuuuun. "Would you like to help me on my sit-ups?"

"Sure!" and Akashi lays down the grass field while Furihata sits in front of him. The brunet grabs both Akashi's legs in a grip, so as not to cause problems with the sit-up. Everytime Akashi rises on his position, he aims to get a kiss on Furihata's lips. The brunet acts all flustered but inwardly happy.

The others who see this scene are smiling, knowing that whatever happens, the two will always be a couple.

* * *

**Sunday, 8:00 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

And so, the long-awaited match between Seirin and Rakuzan will now commence. For the first half, Seirin will play with Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Izuki and Kiyoshi. Akashi felt at ease since Furihata isn't going in yet. Both center players get into position, and every team watching has their eyes set on the game -- especially the GoM.

Nebuya gets the ball for the first seconds of the game. Hyuuga almost smacks his boyfriend for that small mishap in their playing strategy. But all is well, not until the fourth minute of the game where Kagami seems worked up with Akashi's defenses. Kuroko can't make a single pass to his boyfriend, which is due to Mayuzumi always in time to block it. The silver haired teen then makes passes to his beautiful boyfriend.

Mibuchi has his styles in shooting, and all of them worked to his advantage. But when Kiyoshi and Hyuuga teamed up against him, Mibuchi slowly loses control of the game. Akashi has to step in or else the score gap will narrow down and Seirin will win the first half.

* * *

"Dammit! Not enough!" Hyuuga almost wrecked the bottle he is drinking on when Kiyoshi stops him with a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't get worked up, Junpei-chan." Kiyoshi teases and this earns a lot of blushing from the Seirin captain.

"Will you stop making up catcalls for my names??"

The rest of Seirin sweat-drops, and Aida has to scold the two.

"Relax, will you? This is just the first half!" the coach says.

Yes, the first half ends in favor of Rakuzan, with the score 52-46. But of course, Seirin will not have it for the second half because their secret weapon will be joining the fray.

The question is, will Seirin's secret weapon be enough to counter Akashi's Emperor Eye or will they crash along with the miracles they always tend to pull off?

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Minna!  
Hope you liked it!  
Until next week!  
Bye!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


	30. Charity Begins at Heart and Ends in the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters.

**Sunday, 8:30 AM - Living Dreams Foundation, Tokyo**

The break's over and both teams get back to their position. In Seirin's side, however, there is a change of members. Finally, Akashi smiles, his Kouki will enter the game. This earns a lot of loud cheers from the audience, especially to the other GoM teams. The kids are there as well, shouting at the top of their lungs in support of the charity project's pioneer.

"They really support you, Furihata-kun." Kuroko comments as he get into position. The brunet takes Izuki's place as point guard, so his gaze is directed to Akashi.

"Y-Yeah. I never knew they will cheer me on." Furihata chuckles nervously.

And so the audience's cheers grow louder by the minute. Each player gets in position to stand against who they are going to mark. Kagami marks Mayuzumi, Kiyoshi is in center marking Nebuya, Hyuuga marks Mibuchi, Kuroko marks Hayama, and Furihata marks Akashi. The referee has the ball ready and his whistle on mouth. All players do a preparation stance as they watch the ball getting ready to be tossed.

"Ah, senpai." Kagami grins at the silver-haired power forward of Rakuzan.

"I don't have all day to talk." Mayuzumi shrugs off the greeting and Kagami glares at him.

"Oooooh, Junpei-chan..." Mibuchi teases, successfully agitating the Seirin captain.

"Hit on your boyfriend, not me!" Hyuuga snaps, and Mibuchi chuckles.

"I won't go easy on the Phantom Sixth." Hayama grins, showing his snaggle tooth.

"Please do your best, Hayama-senpai." Kuroko says with a conviction like no other.

"You look tense, Kouki." Akashi seems to notice the nervous aura from his boyfriend.

"I am n-not!" Furihata blushes deeply and the redhead just chuckles at him, then steals a kiss on the brunet's forehead.

"Let's both do our best." Akashi smiles and Furihata's worries seem to drift away.

And tip-off! The game starts with Kiyoshi having the ball, then chased by Nebuya. The Iron Heart tries to make a score but Akashi appears quickly in front of him. This earned gasps from the audience, especially the GoM.

"Akashicchi is so fast!" Kise tries to catch up with the action, only to have missed the score Akashi makes upon stealing the ball from Kiyoshi.

Aomine grits his teeth. "Darn Bakagami, show Akashi what you can do!"

"Shin-chan, is Akashi-san really that fast?"

"Yes. He discovered our talent, after all." Midorima adjust his glasses. "I wouldn't doubt his actions."

"Wow. Looks like Akashi-kun really stands to his reputation." Himuro comments.

"Aka-chin is a great captain." Murasakibara glomps on his snacks again.

And so the action continues with Kagami trying to score a three but is constantly interrupted by Akashi. That is where Furihata goes into overdrive. Since short games are helpful to his low stamina, all in Seirin believes he can pull this off.

"I won't let you!" Furihata pushes the ball from Akashi's grasps with all might. Even the other Rakuzan players are stunned by the exertion of power from the chihuahua.

"Furi!" Fukuda and Kawahara shout from the bleachers. Riko has a smile on her face.

"Ara, ara. Furihata-kun managed to steal the ball."

Akashi stands there, dumbfounded of how sexy his boyfriend during that steal. Furihata is commended by his teammates witha ruffle on his hair, especially Kiyoshi.

"Sei-chan, this is no time for thinking something lewd." Mibuchi calls out to his captain, who is staring blankly at the other team.

"Shit, Akashi! Pull yourself together!" Mayuzumi snaps louder, waking the captain in his reverie.

"I... I..." Akashi is at a loss for words. "S-Sorry, that was-"

"Let's go!" Hayama inserts, running to steal the ball.

* * *

At the half-time of the game, Seirin regains score after score. They narrowed the gap to three points, making them chase up to Rakuzan with ease.

"Kouki, I may have seen a sexy move from you, but you're not gonna get past me now." Akashi teases and the brunet blushes at the comment.

"BAKAshi! Stop saying what's on your mind!" Furihata snaps at his lover, who is getting ready for an ankle break.

Akashi's eyes formed a halo, signalling the commencement of his Emperor Eye. The GoM gets fired up seeing this turn of events. But Seirin won't have it just like that because;

"Oh?" Akashi wonders why ankle-break won't work on Furihata. Both teams stared at the scene in shock.

When Furihata opens his eyes from the failed attempt of ankle-break, his brown eyes also emitted a halo-like particle on both lenses. Akashi gasps at this. What power has awakened from his boyfriend at this drastic opportunity?

"S-Sei?" Furihata then acts like nothing happened. The GoM looks closely at the brunet's eyes.

"No way, Furihatacchi..."

"Damn, what is that aura just now?" Aomine felt a shudder in the sudden calm aura emitted around him.

"Furi-chan..." Takao gasps in stunned expression. Even Midorima felt at ease at the aura.

"Furi-chin..." Murasakibara suddenly stops eating and appreciates the calm aura.

"What is it, Atsushi? You felt something?" Himuro asks, but his partner cannot answer.

"Kuroko, what happened to Furihata?" Kagami asks, halting all actions on the court. The timer also paused, giving time for both teams to recover. Kuroko just shakes his head in response to his boyfriend.

Akashi smiles now, seeing that his boyfriend really has some fight in him.

"Kouki, I'm proud of you." Akashi then hugs him, and all the crowd goes wild.

"Wha-? What do you mean, Sei?"

"That power in your eyes... Don't you feel it?"

"P-Power? I don't feel anything up, Sei."

"Oh, Kouki..." Akashi chuckles.

"What's so funny, Sei?" Furihata frowns. "I don't understand."

"Let us try your newfound power. Come at me Kouki." Akashi assumes playing stance and the game continues. Everyone in the court feels calm despite the intensity.

And after the game, both teams are exhausted. And the winner?

* * *

"Congratulations, Seirin!" the announcer voices out and everyone cheered on. Kaguya jumps from his seat and goes to Kagami and Kuroko. All GoM teams gather at the center to commemorate the win of a newbie high school who wiped out all GoM schools with their Light and Shadow team. Also, Furihata earns the title of Empress alongside the duo.

The event goes by so fast and everyone is wrapping up for the end of this summer camp, but not without a wonderful feast courtesy of Seirin's wonder chefs and Sakurai. Kise, Takao and Himuro helps in cooking too. Kuroko is reluctant at first, but with enough coaxing from Kagami, the blue-haired teen helps out as well.

The GoM gather around a table and the other couples as well to talk about Furihata's newfound power.

"That's so cool, Furihatacchi!" Kise cheers on.

"T-Thanks Kise-san!" Furihata awkwardly says.

"Do you even have an idea of what you did, Furi?" Aomine inquires. "Damn, I really felt that comforting aura from my seat."

"A-aura?" Furihata stutters.

"Yes, Furihata-kun. I think only the GoM and Kagami-kun can feel it at first." Kuroko comments.

"I also felt it, too!" Takao adds with a raise of hand. "It's so calming I thought I'm gonna fall asleep."

"What do you think of Furihata's ability, a lullaby?" Midorima scolds his lover again, much to the others' entertainment.

"To answer all your questions," Akashi sits with them after getting a dessert. "that is indeed Kouki's new ability. And I like to call it the Empress Eye."

Furihata groans at this. "Can't you think of a better name for it?"

"No. Actually, it fits the purpose Kouki." Akashi answers, and everyone turns their ears on him. "While the Emperor Eye gives opposing teams a pressuring aura of its own, your Empress Eye nullifies its effects. It's like when the King is angered, the Queen will comfort him."

"Akashi-kun's right." Kuroko speaks out. "From what I have observed, there is indeed a reverse effect."

"Yes. When it's used on the court, it nullifies all skills and even one's Zone capabilities. For instance, when Ryouta tries to copy the Empress Eye, it will nullify before even making it."

"Aww. I thought I could copy that!" Kise whines at the loss of opportunity.

"Sorry, Kise-san!" Furihata bows in apology. Kuroko snorts at this.

"That is indeed an overwhelming ability." Midorima adjusts his glasses. "Looks like I have to watch out for my three-pointers."

"Wow. I can't even imagine how I got it myself." Furihata is indeed surprised by the turn of events.

"Maybe it's the determination to be at par with the Miracles, don't you think?" Himuro comments.

"I agree with Tatsuya-san, Kouki." Akashi nods. "Maybe it's really time for you to show what you can do on the court."

"Your innate talent has been in slumber all this time, Furihata-kun." Kuroko adds.

"It's like when you open the door to Zone." Kagami says. "There has to be some deep reason why your skill showed up."

"Sugoi, Furihatacchi! You can now join us in streetball!" Kise chirps, angelic face: ON.

"Uh, a-are you sure about that Kise-san?" Furihata asks in a somewhat discomforted manner. "You know my stamina sucks bigtime."

"Uh, yeah. But Akashicchi can help you work on that, right?" Kise presses on with positivity.

Akashi nods at the brunet. "Ryouta is right. We can work more on your stamina then develop your skills slowly. Who knows you'll be the next captain of Seirin."

"Ah, t-that?! W-Well, isn't that too much to say-"

"Nah, Furihata." Hyuuga then speaks up. "I'm looking forward to passing you the title when we retire."

"Hyuuga will be thrilled to have you as his replacement." Kiyoshi adds, then leans back on his chair. "Finally we can focus on each other and my therapy."

Hyuuga blushes on this. "Y-Yes. You can count on it, Furihata."

"Waaaah!" Furihata then starts crying. "Captain..."

"Kouki, we'll both be Captain of our teams when that happens." Akashi gives a comforting pat on the brunet's head.

"I look forward to working with Furihata-kun as captain." Kuroko comments. "Aren't you, Kagami-kun?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course Furi's gonna be great as captain!" the redhead says.

And all of them laughed at that, except Midorima who is being a _tsundere_ and Murasakibara who always eats snacks.

* * *

That afternoon, all the basketball team players and coaches are gathered outside the building. The kids are also there, some are crying that the summer camp is over. But you know what they say: good things must come to an end. And so Furihata thanked Director Nagase and his staff for welcoming them in their organization. Ms. Jae is already abroad so she didn't have time to properly say goodbye to everyone. Akashi is the one who sent them her farewell.

The kids, whom are very much close to the GoM and other couples, quickly hugged their Team Coaches and expressed their lifetime gratitude to them.

"I will miss you, Hayama-san, Miyaji-san." Mimari Kiyoharu says his farewell to the Rakuzan small forward and Shuutoku captain. Both are smiling with such happiness that a child captured their hearts.

"Kasamatsu-san, please take care of Sakurai-san always okay?" Kamimura Shuna reminds the Kaijou captain and the Touou shooting guard blushes at that.

"Mayuzumi-san, don't be too hard on Mibuchi-san. I love him so much." Maruyama Rinne says and the silver-haired teen blushes at the sudden affection. Mibuchi just chuckles at him, kissing him straight at the lips.

"Kiyoshi-san, you're so cool! Please come back with Hyuuga-san if you have time." Kishino Jiro seems pretty psyched about the Seirin captain and center.

"~Aominecchi~, thank you for everything." Kirishima Aoi actually bows in front of the Touou ace. Aomine scratches his head in awkwardness before smiling and patting the kid on his head.

"Kise-san, I will take care of Kirishima until you come back for us, okay?" Aoyama Kirito tells the Kaijou ace. Kise nods and hugs the kid with all his heart.

"Murasakibara-san, please don't eat too much sweets." Murata Takeshi remarks. "Himuro-san will be stressed if you don't." Himuro chuckles at the reminder and the Yosen ace just gave a small snort at that.

"Midorima-san, I hope you'll be a great doctor someday." Midoriya Shikai says, and the Shuutoku ace blushes. Takao pats the kid's head and tells her they'll be back for her.

"Akashi-san, thank you for all the things you taught me." Akajima bows and the Rakuzan captain nods at her. Furihata smiles at the girl while telling her to be a good kid. Then, someone approaches the brunet.

"A-ano, Furihata-san." the kid starts, making the brunet look at the direction.

"Oh? Fuchizawa-kun?" Furihata recognizes the kids by heart. Fuchizawa Akira, the less noticeable kid in the group.

"Thank you for coming here." Fuchizawa bows and when his brown eyes open, Furihata notices the same halo in his lens.

"Y-You're welcome." Furihata stutters.

"Kouki, is something wrong?" Akashi asks immediately.

"Fuchizawa-kun... You also have that?" Furihata asks and everyone reacts at his statement.

"Have what, Furihata-san?" the kid asks. Akashi then understands the situation.

"T-That Eye..." Furihata doesn't know what to say.

"Kouki, could it be that this kid is..."

At that moment, Murata's eyes glowed purple. Midoriya's glowed green, Kirishima's glowed blue, Aoyama's glowed yellow, Akajima's glowed red, Kaguya's glowed blue. All the GoM are stunned at this. Could they be...

"Woah! Are they..." Aomine tries to say.

"The next Generation of Miracles??" everyone says out loud and the kids just stared at them.

"Kagami-san, Kuroko-san..." Kaguya Taima utters, eyes staring at the couple with such glow.

"Kagami-kun..."

"Ah. That's for sure." Kagami remarks.

When the teams finally said goodbye to the staff and the kids, they get inside their respective buses and looked back at the kids who are waving at them continuously. Their hearts are filled to the brim, bursting with happiness that they even can't imagine.

* * *

"Thanks Sei, for supporting me in this project." Furihata tells Akashi when they got to Seirin.

All the other GoM stayed behind while their teammates left earlier. Kasamatsu stayed to make sure Kise goes home safe, along with Sakurai who is reminded by Imayoshi to keep an eye on Aomine. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga already left to catch up with the therapy session. Mayuzumi and Mibuchi also left early because of a sudden call in Rakuzan.

"You know I'd do anything for my Empress..." Akashi says lovingly, caressing the brunet's cheeks.

"S-Sei!" Furihata blushes deeply at the endearment.

"Ooooooooi!" Takao calls out to them after Kagami and Kuroko lock the Gym. "We're gonna hang out in Maji Burger. Wanna join?"

"Takao, cut that loud voice out!" Midorima snaps.

"Oh, Midorimacchi." Kise chuckles at that, laying his head on Aomine's shoulder.

"Always the _tsundere_ King." the tanned teen comments, kissing Kise's hair.

"I guess we'll join in, Atsushi." Himuro says, and the purple-head grumbles.

"Fine, fine."

"Kagami-kun, I want milkshake today." Kuroko says out of nowhere.

"Kuroko! Stop doing that, geez!"

"But I was here with you all the time." Kuroko defends.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Kagami starts walking hand in hand with the baby blue-haired teen. "Oi Furi, Akashi!"

"We're coming!" Furihata then grabs Akashi's hand and together they run to meet the other couples.

Akashi feels so great, just by having Furihata at his side. The smile that the brunet gives off sends Akashi's heart soaring. After all, aren't they really meant for each other? Who knows...

But we all know that charity always begins at heart.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys!  
Thank you for tuning in to the philantrophic adventures of Furihata Kouki!  
Feel free to leave kudos if you liked the story.  
Ciao! I'm signing out. Bye!
> 
> Love,  
Stella


End file.
